


Perfectly Imperfect

by Catcat85



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Actor Blaine Anderson, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Teacher Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Golden Globe winning actor, Blaine Anderson went to prison for a murder he did not commit. After 5 long years, he has escaped from prison, and in a desperate need to get to a safe house before he can leave the country; he kidnaps Kurt, and forced him to drive him to a secluded cabin nestled in between the snowy mountains in Vermont. For Blaine, it’s his last chance for freedom. Falling in love is the last thing on Blaine’s mind. It’s not part of the plan. And for Kurt, it’s a terrifying situation that disrupts the impeccably perfect life he has created for himself. He’s outraged and angry at Blaine, and yet; he can’t help but believe Blaine is innocent.Will the truth finally come out and Blaine be exonerated? Will the FBI catch him and put him back in prison? Will he and Kurt fall in love even in the most hopeless situation? Will love truly prevail all at the end?Based on the novel, Perfect, by Judith McNaught. This is a story about two men who are complete opposites from one another; and yet, they complete each other in a perfectly imperfect way.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138658
Comments: 317
Kudos: 121





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> Here is my new multi-chapter story. This story is based on the novel, Perfect, by Judith McNaught as mentioned in the summary. There are some dialogues that I took from the novel, but 90% of this story is written by me. I wanted to give credit where credit is due.

## 2005

Blaine feels like his chest is hollowed out. Where his heart used to be, is now just an empty space. His heart was buried alongside his beloved mother just hours before. For any 15-year-old boy, it is devastating to lose a mother; but for Blaine, it feels like it’s the end of the world. His mother meant everything to him. She was the one who really understood him and loved him for who he is. She supported him when he came out a year ago. Now, he’s going to have to live with his homophobic father, who doesn’t agree with his “life choices”. As if Blaine _chose_ to be tormented and ridiculed by school bullies. 

Now, as he sits alone on his bed, in his room, staring at a picture of him and his mom at his 8th birthday party; he feels completely alone. 

“We need to talk.” Richard Anderson says to his younger son as he walks into the room. 

Blaine immediately sits up straighter and looks at his father. His father, who has always looked authoritative and intimidating to him, but he loves him anyway and seeks his approval. He’s the only family Blaine has left now. Well, there’s Cooper, but he lives out in Los Angeles chasing his Hollywood dream. He hardly ever comes home since he’s moved out as soon as he turned Eighteen. 

Richard sits down at Blaine’s desk chair and faces his son. “I’ll just say straight to the point, Blaine; because we are both men.” 

Blaine looks at his father expectantly, trying to figure out where he’s going with this conversation. 

“Are you still gay?” 

Blaine looks at the man he calls his father with disdain. “Yes.” He grits through his teeth. 

“If you want to still be part of this family, you are going to stop.” Richard orders him. 

“Stop what?” Blaine asks defiantly, even though he knows fully well what his father is asking. 

“Stop being _gay!_ I will not condone this _lifestyle_ , Blaine. I put up with it because of your mother, but now that she’s gone, it’s my rules!” He says with a slam of his hand on the desk, shaking the picture frame of Blaine and his mom. 

Blaine flinches but tries his best not to show any emotion on his face. He will not give his father the satisfaction of knowing that he’s terrified. 

“Or what?” Blaine asks lowly. 

“Or, you are no longer my son. Effective immediately, you will be withdrawn from Dalton, so don’t even think about boarding there until you graduate in three years. You won’t get access to your trust fund. You will be left with nothing.” Richard threatens, hoping his 15-year-old son would come to his senses when his education, finances, and a roof over his head are being taken away. 

But to Richard’s surprise, Blaine clenches his jaw and glares back at him. “I don’t need you or your money. I am not going to change who I am for anyone.” 

“Then, get out.” Richard says with finality. “Get out of this house, and don’t ever come back. I will not have a _faggot_ as a son.” 

Blaine stands, and reaches over to grab a photo of him and his mom on the desk. He walks over to his closet and picks up his gym bag with Dalton Academy emblem embroidered on the front. He puts the picture frame in the bag that was already packed with clothes. He had packed it the night before, hoping to go back to school right after the funeral. Now, he doesn’t know where he’s going anymore. 

“Don’t even think about asking Daniel to drive you anywhere. Daniel’s services are a family privilege. You are no longer part of this family.” Richard reminds Blaine. 

Blaine looks up at the man he used to call his father with contempt, but does not say anything. He zips up his bag, puts the strap around his shoulder and walks out. 

“Hey Squirt, heading back to school already?” Cooper asks when he walks past him in the foyer. 

Blaine doesn’t turn to look at his older brother. If he did, he’s not sure if he would be able to stop himself from crying. At this point, he’s not even sure if he still has Cooper as his brother. Richard had made it very clear to him that Blaine is no longer part of the Anderson family. 

Blaine keeps his head up, drops his house key on the side table in the foyer before walking out of the house without looking back at Cooper. 

Blaine walks and only when he turns a corner onto the main road and his former home is no longer in sight, he lets his tears fall. He clutches the strap of his duffle bag tightly in his hands and lets out a sob. 

He wishes his mom was still here. 

He doesn’t know where to go. He’s considering which one of his friends from Dalton he could call to ask for a place to stay until he can figure out what to do, when he hears a car pulls up next to him. 

“Blaine.” 

Blaine turns to see Cooper in his rental car. His brother looks anguished. His face looks red and his hair looks disheveled as if he had run his fingers through it multiple times. Blaine tries not to focus too much on Cooper. After all, he’s all alone now. He doesn’t have a family. 

“Blaine!” Cooper tries again when Blaine turns back and continues to walk. Cooper pulls his car over to the side of the road to park before getting out of the car. He jogs to catch up with his brother and once he does, he pulls Blaine’s arm to stop him. 

“Blaine, stop!” 

“What do you want, Cooper?” Blaine yells. 

“Get in the car.” Cooper tells him softly. 

“No, uh...” Blaine shakes his head as tears well in his hazel eyes. “He told me I’m no longer part of the family.” 

“ _I’m_ still your family, Blaine.” Cooper says fiercely. He places both of his hands on Blaine’s arms. “I talked to Dad right after you left. I told him if he doesn’t want you as his son, then he no longer has any sons because I want nothing to do with him.” 

Blaine stares at his brother incredulously. “Why would you do that? You’ve never acted like you cared about me before.” He shuffles his feet on the ground, kicking rocks on the asphalt. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t around much for the past eight years. I was selfish and I just wanted to get out of this town. I wanted the freedom of doing what I want without having to live by the Anderson family rules. And I ended up neglecting you. Mom died so suddenly and I never thought Dad would disown you because you’re gay.” 

Blaine scoffs. “You don’t know him very well then.” 

“It’s his lost.” Cooper squeezes Blaine’s arms. “Look Squirt, I can’t have you roaming around the street by yourself. You’re 15 for God’s sake. Richard is a _dick_ for doing that to his own son.” 

Blaine shrugs. “I can call Wes or Nick.” 

“No. You're coming to LA with me.” Cooper says and Blaine snaps his head up to look at his brother. “Starting now, I am your guardian. We’ll get you into a public high school once we get to LA. It won’t be fancy like Dalton, but I know that kids in LA are more accepting than idiots who live in this small-minded town. We’ll find a bigger apartment, so you can have your own room. My commercials are doing really well, you know? I’m sure I’ll get more jobs in the future. I’ll take care of you. Anderson Brothers take Hollywood.” Cooper says with dramatic hand gestures, making Blaine smile. “What do you say?” 

Blaine cries and smiles at the same time before wrapping his brother in a bone crushing hug. Cooper smiles and hugs his little brother back. 

“Us against the world.” 

\---------------

## 2015

Blaine Anderson aka Peter Parker aka Spiderman walks into the Roosevelt hotel after answering questions at a Spiderman panel at New York Comic Con. They are doing promos for the third movie in the franchise. His manager, William Schuester, follows close behind him. It’s been a long day of meet and greet, doing press interviews, and speaking at a two-hour long panel. Blaine is exhausted. He just wanted to take a shower and sleep for a few hours before going out for dinner. He had originally told Mike, his boyfriend of 3 years, that he was going to go out with his castmates after the panel to celebrate before going back to the hotel. But after the panel, Blaine had a painful headache, so he opted out of going to a bar with a few of his castmates. 

He greets the bell boy who presses the button to call an elevator for him and Will. Once they get to the 9th floor, he says goodbye to Will before he goes into his own room across from his. Blaine opens the door to his room, and the scene he walks into is something he never thought he would see. 

There is Mike, completely naked and pounding into Josh Miller, the son of head of productions at Sony Pictures. 

Mike jumps immediately and shrugs on a white robe that hotel provides. “Blaine! What are you doing here?” 

Blaine glares at his cheating boyfriend as the headache he was feeling increased in tenfold. He doesn’t bother closing the room door as he charges toward Josh. “It’s _my_ room, and it looks like you are _fucking_ someone else in _my_ bed.” 

“Blaine, calm down. We can talk about this.” Josh says flinching back as he scrambles to put clothes on. 

Blaine doesn’t listen as he grabs Josh by his throat and slams him up against the dresser in the room, the sound of body slamming against the furniture bouncing off the walls in the room into the hallway. 

“You, _son of a bitch!_ ” Blaine roars with anger at Josh. 

“Stop it, Blaine!” Mike yells as he tries to pull Blaine away from Josh, but Blaine doesn’t move. 

By this time, guests from other rooms on the floor, including Will, have come out of their rooms to see what is going on. 

“You’re... choking... me.” Josh tries to get out with fear in his eyes when Blaine continues to tighten his hold around his neck. 

It takes both Will and Mike to pull Blaine off of Josh, who is holding his throat and coughing violently. 

“Blaine, you need to **calm down!** ”. Will yells at Blaine, holding him back in his arms. 

“We are done. I will not be in a relationship with someone as violent as you!” Mike yells at Blaine, looking shaken up and Blaine scoffs. 

“ _I_ will not be in a relationship with someone who _cheats!_ ” Blaine replies. “Get the fuck out! I never want to see you again. Get out before I do something _violent_ to you.” Blaine yells angrily, not caring that he has an audience of hotel guests witnessing the whole scene. His anger issues are something he unfortunately inherited from his father. That is the reason why he boxes. It’s his way of managing his anger and channeling it to a punching bag as a workout. 

“Are you threatening me?” Mike asks challengingly. “I’m not afraid of you! Do you know why I cheat on you? It’s because you are a horrible boyfriend! You are incapable of love and emotionally detached. You just keep me around for convenience and I’m tired of it. Josh actually cares about me. He _loves_ me! When we get back to LA, I am moving out. If you dare touch me, I will come for you for everything you own!” 

Out of everything that Mike had said, that last part stung Blaine the most. He had worked so hard in the last decade to earn his money. When he moved to LA with Cooper at 15 years old, he had nothing. He worked as an extra on different movie and television sets while he was in High School to earn some money. Having an older brother as an actor helped. Cooper’s agent took him under her wings and introduced him to various producers in town. Cooper had also started booking more jobs in addition to his Credit Rating commercial campaign. They were doing well, but they were by no means rich. Blaine worked hard to get where he is today. 

Acting came natural to him since he acted most of his life to be someone he wasn’t, to make his father happy. His naturally good looks combined with his brooding demeanor, made producers and the audience fell in love with him. As soon as Blaine graduated from High School, he jumped into acting and never looked back. He’s proud of being a self-made man. In addition to acting, he started a production company with Cooper. The brothers have created an empire and done well for themselves over the last decade. Blaine is not going to let Mike get a penny of his hard-earned money. 

“You are not getting a cent of my money. There’s a reason I never proposed to you. Now, get out of my sight before I physically get rid of you myself!” Blaine spits out angrily, feeling betrayed. Once again, the only person in his life who he can trust is his brother. Everyone else in his life either leaves him or uses him. 

“Blaine! Calm down! Come with me to my room. You need to cool off.” Will drags Blaine out of the room and glares at the group of audience staring at the scene with curious eyes. He notices some people with their phones out, no doubt recording what they just witnessed. “I’m going to need to see all of your phones and delete whatever you just recorded. There will be NDA forms for you all to sign.” 

Blaine spends the evening in Will’s room that day. He declines when Will asks him to go out for some drinks later that night. After Will had left to go to a bar with some people from the cast, Blaine goes back into his room to pack up his suitcase. He doesn’t want to spend another minute in this hotel. He wants to go to his house in the Hamptons, and forget that Mike ever existed. He packs up his things and calls a car service to pick him up at the hotel. He sends a text message to Will saying he is going to his house in the Hamptons, and that he would see Will back in LA next week. He just needs some time alone. 

Blaine wakes up the next morning to the news of his ex-boyfriend, Mike Coleman, being found dead in his hotel room and before he knows it, cops are knocking on his door and putting him in handcuffs while someone reads out his rights. 

After the testimonies from witnesses at the hotel who saw Blaine’s moment of rage when he found his boyfriend having sex with another man, all the evidence pointed at him. The NDA that Will had made them sign at the hotel became ineffective when the witnesses were subpoena by the court. They had all witnessed Blaine being physically violent and almost choking Josh to death. Not only that, but they also heard Blaine threatening Mike. Mike was strangled to death by a pillow while asleep. They found Blaine’s DNA on the sheets. It was his hotel room after all. Blaine doesn’t have an alibi. His luck would have it, the surveillance cameras in the hotel hallways that evening were down for an update that night. They only captured Blaine walking out of an elevator with his suitcase and leaving the hotel that night to go to the Hamptons. They could only conclude that Blaine left after murdering Mike. Even with testimonies from Cooper, Will, and his closest friend, Sebastian Smythe vouching for Blaine’s character and compassion for others with his numerous charities Blaine is involved with, the jury still found him guilty of murder. The judge sentenced him to forty-five years to be served in Attica Correctional Facility in Attica, New York. 

At age 25, Blaine Anderson is going to prison for a murder he did not commit.


	2. The Great Escape

## November, 2020

Kurt Hummel claps and cheers as his students finished their performance of a Thanksgiving play, that they have been rehearsing tirelessly for the past month. He watches proudly as a group of eight and nine-year-old kids take their bows on stage in various costumes that Kurt himself had sewed. 

Teaching music and English at an Elementary School in Brooklyn, New York has been a dream come true for Kurt. Ever since Glee Club back in High School had saved his life, and helped him become the person he is today, he wanted to give back. He wants to help other kids like him find their way through life and save those, who are suffering with depression. He wants to teach the kids the power of music and using words to express themselves through creative writing and songs. 

Kurt himself is a talented singer. His best friend, Rachel thinks he’s wasting his talent by being a teacher. She thinks he belongs on a stage, just like her. As much as Kurt loves to perform, he would much rather be in the audience cheering on Rachel on the weekends and teaching his kids about the gift of music on week days. Teaching is where his passion truly lies. He’s also a very active member of a PFLAG chapter in New York and is involved in advocating for LGBTQ youth. 

“Did you see us, Mr. Hummel? Did you see us?” Matty Dawson asks excitedly as he runs up to Kurt. 

Kurt smiles widely and crouch down to the little boy’s height. “I sure did! And you guys were phenomenal!” Kurt adjusts Matty’s wings, so they won’t fall off his shoulders. 

“I was a good turkey, wasn’t I?” Matty asks, flapping his cardboard wings. 

Kurt laughs. “You were, buddy! The best turkey!” 

“Mommy!” Matty spots his mom and runs over to her. Kurt stands up and smiles at the pair. 

“You were great, Sweetie!” Heather Dawson coos at her son before turning to Kurt. “There’s the man of the hour. Great musical!” 

Kurt chuckles. “The kids did all the work. I just guided them.” 

Heather rolls her eyes. “Always so modest.” She puts her son down, who is jumping with excitement before running over to his friends. “Really, Kurt. I don’t know how to thank you. Matty has improved so much since school started three months ago. He barely has any stutter now when he speaks.” 

Kurt smiles fondly over at Matty who is talking animatedly with his friends. “I’m glad I could help. Singing is a good way to help with speech development. We’ll work on his reading next.” 

Heather looks at Kurt in awe. “How is it possible that someone as amazing and handsome as you, is still single?” 

Kurt bursts out laughing before looking down shyly. “I guess I haven’t found my Prince Charming yet. They've all just been frogs.” 

Heather smiles. “I’m sure you’ll find him soon enough. Just don’t leave us once he swept you off your feet.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes playfully. “I’m not going anywhere. Except next week for the holiday. I’m heading home to Ohio to see my family.” 

“Oh, that’s so nice! When are you flying out?” 

“I’m driving actually. I need to make a stopover in Pennsylvania for a Regional PFLAG Meeting. I’m actually driving there after I’m done here. Meeting is tomorrow morning at 8 am. I should be on my way to Lima by no later than noon.” Kurt replies with a smile. He’s been looking forward to going home and seeing his family. Kurt was teaching summer school and running a summer music camp, so he wasn’t able to go home for the summer. Now that school is out for a whole week for Thanksgiving, he’s going home. He misses his stepmom’s cooking. He misses spending time with his dad. He even misses his goofy stepbrother. 

“That sounds nice. I should get Matty and head out. I still need to stop by the store for dinner.” Heather says before Kur pulls her into a hug. “Drive safe, Kurt. Happy Thanksgiving.” 

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Kurt says before walking over to say goodbye to the rest of his kids. 

Before long, Kurt is grabbing his messenger bag and getting into a black Ford Escape that he had rented for the trip. By this time tomorrow, he would be home with his family. The thought makes Kurt smiles as he gets on an Interstate to head towards Clearfield, Pennsylvania, where the Regional PFLAG Meeting is happening tomorrow morning. 

\---------------- 

“It’s gonna snow tomorrow.” Joey Gambino says from the bottom bunk of the cell he shares with a movie star, Blaine Anderson. 

“I know.” Blaine replies from the top bunk, staring at the wall in front of him. 

“Nothing’s changed then?” Joey asks Blaine. 

“No.” Blaine answers curtly. 

“Hey Blaine?” Joey begins again. “I know you’re worried, but you can trust my Uncle Dom. He’s a real honorable guy. When he gives you his word, he keeps it. He’s got it all taken care of. You’ll see.” 

Blaine sighs. Joey is right. He is worried. How could he not be? This is his one chance of getting out of here. If things go wrong tomorrow, he could end up dead; or worst, be brought back here for a longer sentence. He’s already spent five years in this hell hole. He doesn’t want to spend any more time here, when he’s innocent of the crime. 

When he first got here, he was in so much rage. He was angry at his lawyers for not being able to proof his innocence. Angry at the judicial system. Angry at everyone. So, when the inmates begin to taunt him by calling him names and saying, _Come on, Spidey! You’re not so tough now are ya? Look how the mighty superhero has fallen! Now, you’re just a pathetic criminal just like us,_ Blaine snapped and charged toward the group. Needless to say, he ended up with two broken ribs and a concussion, earning him a week in solitary confinement. 

For the first couple of months in prison, Blaine continued to get into fights. He’s smaller build but he’s a trained boxer with a strong core strength and stamina. He was also in a great shape after training for his role as Spiderman for four years. He did some serious damage to a few inmates and everyone stopped bothering him after that. After all, Blaine wasn’t sent to prison for a petty crime. He was convicted of murder, and when he gets angry, he looks like he could kill. 

But after two years of rebelling and causing trouble in prison, he figured out that in order for him to get out of here, he needs to play the game. Since acting comes naturally to Blaine, he began to act like a model prisoner. Blaine started to receive some privileges for his good behavior. He got more visitation time with his loved ones, who is just Cooper and his friend, Sebastian Smythe. However, they are both busy and Blaine honestly doesn’t want them coming to visit often. Especially now with his plan to escape. He doesn’t want the authorities going after them. Especially since Cooper and Sebastian have been both helping immensely with his escape plan. 

Meeting Joey Gambino two years ago has been a blessing for Blaine. Joey was starstruck when he first met him. He’s a twenty-one-year-old kid from a notorious mafia family in New York, who is a huge fan of Blaine. 

_“You’re my hero, Blaine! I get to be in here with my favorite superhero! Prison ain’t half bad!”_

Being in prison, Blaine definitely doesn’t feel like he’s anyone’s hero. But, having Joey around reminded him of his former life. Having someone admire him like Joey does, makes Blaine feel like he’s important and makes him crave for the life he lost. 

He needs to get out of prison. 

He would rather die trying to escape than continue to rot in here for a crime he did not commit. Blaine knows that even if he escapes successfully, he would always be on the run because they would never stop looking for him. He would never be able to live peacefully without looking over his shoulder. But anything is better than _this_. 

Joey isn’t just Blaine’s fan. He looks up to Blaine as if he’s an older brother. Joey’s whole family has also adopted Blaine as one of their own. Whenever they would come visit Joey on visitation days, they always invited Blaine to sit with them. His sisters all doted on Blaine even though they knew Blaine is gay and they don’t have any chance with him. Whenever Joey’s mom would send him a care package, she always included something for Blaine as well. And when Blaine told Joey that he’s innocent, Joey believed him. 

_“I’ve always known, Blaine. I knew you didn’t do it. If I had to put any money on it, it’s that scum your boyfriend cheated on you with.”_ Joey had said. 

But why would Josh kill Mike? It didn’t make sense to Blaine. According to Mike, Josh loved him. He wouldn’t hurt Mike. Plus, Josh had an alibi. He was with his father at the bar lounge at the hotel that night. Several hotel employees confirmed it. 

Blaine isn’t going to continue his thoughts on who did it. He’s done dwelling on that years ago. He has a much more important task he needs to focus on; his escape plan. Gambino family is a famous mafia family in the New York and New Jersey area. Joey’s uncle, Dominic Gambino is the head of the mafia and he’s able to pull a lot of strings for Blaine. When Cooper visited him six months ago, he had asked his brother to transfer a million dollars into one of Dominic’s off shore account. Another million would be paid to Dominic once Blaine safely makes it out of the country. Blaine told Cooper not to come visit him anymore. He had also asked Cooper to deliver the same message to Sebastian, who is also playing a part in his escape plan. 

According to Joey, Dominic is taking care of getting Blaine transportation, money, supplies, and new identity to get out of US. The rest is up to Blaine to figure out. The plan is simple. Blaine has become a trusted prisoner to a warden who runs the prison unit, Blaine and Joey are in. Officer Jones takes pleasure in torturing the big Hollywood movie star, Blaine Anderson. He uses Blaine as his personal slave and keeps him on his back and call. He asks Blaine to drive him to his meetings and runs his errands whenever possible. Blaine had kept his head low and took orders from the warden for the past two years to gain his trust. During his evaluations and bi-weekly therapy sessions, Blaine acted as if he had accepted his fate. He acted as if he has adjusted to his life in prison. He earned their trust. This was the only way he would get out of here. 

It’s the Friday before Thanksgiving week. Officer Jones is going to a meeting with probation officers about 2 miles outside of prison. Blaine is going to drive him to his meeting like he usually does. Once they arrive at the building where the meeting is happening, Officer Jones always leaves Blaine in the car with a handcuff and tells him to wait until he comes back. His meetings usually take about two hours. For the past six months, Blaine had mastered a task of picking a lock on his handcuff using a paperclip that Offer Jones always has lying around in his car. 

The plan is to wait ten minutes after Officer Jones goes into the building for his meeting. During that time, Blaine would unlock his handcuff. He will then leave the car and walk to a gas station that is across the street. In a large trash bin at the back of the gas station, hidden away from traffic or any surveillance cameras, one of Gambino’s men had hidden a go-bag for Blaine with everything he would need to get away. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Blaine.” Joey says quietly when Blaine is getting ready to leave with Officer Jones. 

Blaine smiles softly at the young man. “I won’t forget about you Joey. You’ll be out of her in four weeks. Once I’m out of the country, I’ll reach out to you and repay you somehow.” 

Joey smiles. “Nah man. Just knowing that I helped you is enough for me. You’re my hero, you know?” 

Blaine swallows a lump in his throat before pulling the young man into a hug. “Right now, Joe, you’re mine.” 

\------------ 

“What a nice day to be out, huh?” Office Jones says from the passenger seat. “I bet you miss being able to drive, don’t ya? I bet you used to drive fancy sports cars.” He says looking at Blaine. “Now look at ya. Convicted criminal driving me around in an old truck.” 

Blaine squares his jaw and says nothing. He knows what the warden is doing. He’s taunting him and making Blaine feels small. He’s not going to let it affect him. Not today. There is so much riding on this. He needs to keep his anger in check. His anger issues had landed him in prison. He needs to be smart about this. 

“I’m just glad I get to be out and drive you to your meetings, sir.” Blaine replies. 

He should win an Academy Award for this performance. 

Office Jones smiles smugly. “Damn right, you are.” 

Blaine parks at the usual spot in front of the building where the meeting is. Officer Jones turns to him and slaps the handcuff on him. 

“Enjoy some fresh air, if you like. I’ll be back in two hours.” He says before getting out of the car and walking into the building. 

Blaine lets out a sigh before opening the glove compartment where he had hidden a few paper clips. He grabs one that he used last week and picks the lock on his handcuff. Within two minutes, his hands are free. He looks at the time on the car. Eight more minutes. He looks around the area in search of a silver Honda Civic that is supposed to be left for him to use. He spots it a couple of streets down from the gas station. His plan is to drive south to lead the feds on the wrong trail. Once he gets further down south, to Clearfield, Pennsylvania, which is about three and a half hours away from Attica, he would leave the car there and switch to another car that is supposed to be left for him. Blaine will then drive Northeast to Stowe, Vermont where his safe house is located, in a completely opposite direction from where the police think he may have gone. 

Later tonight, a guy hired by the Gambinos is going to be flying out of an airport in Pittsburg to Mexico under an alias, “Devon Anders”. This will lead the feds to a wild goose chase through South America. Blaine will wait out at the safe house until the news fizzle out about his escape. Then, he will fly out to Florence, Italy on a private jet that is provided by the Gambino Mafia, with a new identity. 

Blaine just needs to get away from Attica first. 

One step at a time. 

Once the ten minutes are up, Blaine removes his black and white stripped prison jacket and stashes it underneath the car seat. He gets out of the car and jogs quickly across the street to the gas station. He walks around the back and finds the trash bin behind a cinder block wall, concealing him from prying eyes and cameras. He jumps into the trash bin and moves some bags around to find a black duffle bag. 

Sure enough, there is a black duffle bag buried underneath some trash bags. Blaine lets out another sigh of relief before he quickly opens the bag to change his clothes. There are some clothing items such as a couple of pairs of jeans, T-shirts, a jacket, baseball cap, a beanie, a pair of each sunglasses and regular nonprescription glasses, and a pair of Nike Free Runs in his size. There is also the key to the Honda Civic that is parked two blocks down, another set of keys to a Jeep Cherrokee that is waiting for him in Clearfield, PA, $30,000 in cash as well as his new driver’s license and passport in his alias name, Darren Criss. He also found prepaid flight tickets to various cities across the US under the name Darren Criss, as well as a few other aliases just in case he needs to use them. There is also a pistol loaded with bullets. Blaine makes sure the safety is on the pistol before putting it back in the bag. He hates guns and hopefully he would never need to use it. He continues to search through the bag quickly to find various miscellaneous items such as a pocket knife, a can of pepper spray, portable shaving kit, tire patch up kit, some granola bars, and a flip cell phone with a lot of prepaid chips to insert in the phone to use. And most importantly, a map of Vermont and typed out directions to the safe house. Gambinos really thought of everything. 

Blaine quickly change his clothes and put on the glasses and the baseball cap to disguise himself as much as possible in a short amount of time. He puts the duffle bag around his shoulder and jumps out of the dumpster. He looks around to make sure there is no one around before walking briskly over to the silver Honda Civic. He unlocks the car and throws his bag in the back seat before quickly getting into the driver seat. He looks at the clock on the dashboard of the car. Officer Jones has been in a meeting for almost 30 minutes. He only has an hour and a half head start before the cops come after him. Blaine puts the car in gear and drives off into the direction of the Interstate 98 to drive South toward Clearfield, Pennsylvania. 

It’s not until he gets on the freeway that Blaine lets out another breath. 

One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these first two chapters. This story is all planned out and outlined. The first 8 chapters have been written. I will be posting every Wednesday. I hope you subscribe and go on this journey with me. This story is by far one of my favorites that I have written. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I would love to hear what you think, so please leave a comment. See you next Wednesday!


	3. A Wrench In The Plan

Blaine makes it to Clearfield, Pennsylvania in just under three and a half hours. So far, things have gone smoothly. Gamibinos even put a pack of bottles of water for him in the car, so Blaine wouldn’t need to make a stop on the way for food and water. The car was also filled up to a full tank of gas. 

Blaine finds his next car that he needs to change to at a rest stop along Interstate 80. It’s a gray Jeep Cherrokee. He’s glad it’s an SUV because he’s going to need a four-wheel drive to get to Stowe, Vermont safely; especially in this weather. Blaine parks the Civic in the back of a Taco Bell. He quickly gets out of the car, goes inside the Taco Bell through the back entrance where the restrooms are located. He locks the door and takes out the portable shaving kit from his duffle bag. He looks at himself in the mirror. He’s got a short beard that he grew as part of his escape plan. It’s time for him to change his appearance now. 

He uses the shaving kit to shave his beard and mustache. He brushes his fingers through his hair. Even though it’s shorter than how he used to wear it, his curls are still visible. He quickly cleans up the sink, uses the bathroom and walks out of the restroom. Luckily no one is around. He slips out of the back door again to walk towards the Jeep Cherrokee. He changes out the glasses with a pair of sunglasses and removes his baseball cap; all part of the new appearance. 

Blaine’s good luck runs out when he sees the car. All four of the tires are slashed. Some hooligans had stuck a knife through the tires probably the night before, when the car was left for him. He curses under his breath. There is no way, he is going to call a tow truck to get the tires fixed. It will draw too much attention. He can go back to the Civic, but by now, authorities would be looking for a man driving a silver Honda Civic. Plus, it would ruin the plan of Gambino’s man picking up the Civic in a few hours to drive to the airport in Pittsburg and flying out to Mexico. Blaine sighs looking around. Hitchhiking is the only option for him now. 

Blaine looks around to find a less crowded parking area, and walks over to a nearby coffee shop where there are a couple of cars parked. One is a red BMW convertible, which would attract a lot of attention on the road. The other one is a black Ford Escape. It also has a barcode on the windshield, which indicates to him that it is a rental car. 

_Perfect._

It won’t be easily traceable since the driver isn’t a registered owner of this car. 

Blaine has to think on his feet quickly to figure out how to approach the driver of this car to give him a ride. He looks around his surroundings and finds a long nail. An idea forms in his head. 

\-------------- 

“Hey, Dad!” Kurt says when his dad picks up his call. “I’m just about to leave Clearfield. Just want to call and let you know I’m on my way.” 

“Alright, buddy. Drive safely. I see snow in the forecast.” Burt Hummel tells his son. 

Kurt looks out the windows of a coffee shop. “It hasn’t snowed yet, but I think it will soon. I’ll be careful, Dad. I promise. I’m just picking up a cup of coffee now and I’ll be on the road. I should be home by dinner time. I’ll see you in five short hours.” 

“Ok. I’ll see you soon. Love you.” 

Kurt smiles at the barista who hands him his coffee cup. “Love you, too. Bye Dad.” 

Kurt takes a sip of his coffee before walking out of the coffee shop. As he approaches his car, he sees a man, crouched down by the back tire. 

“Excuse me, what are you doing down there?” Kurt asks, and the man looks up at him. 

“You’ve got a nail in your tire.” Blaine tells the young man, who he assumes is the renter of this car. He looks like he could be in his late teens with his youthful face and porcelain skin. 

“Oh wow.” The young man squats down to look at the long nail that is inserted in the tire. “I must have run over it while I drove here.” 

Blaine smiles. “I can help you fix it.” 

“Oh, that’s not necessary. I know how to change a tire. I’m sure there’s a spare in the back.” The young man says, already unlocking the trunk of the car. 

Blaine stands up. “You don’t need to change the tire. It’s a clean insertion from what I could see. I happen to have a tire patch up kit, that I can use to patch the hole for you within 10 minutes. It’s about to snow. I would hate for you to be changing out the tire and driving on a spare in this weather.” 

The young man twists his mouth as if he’s debating internally whether to accept Blaine’s help. “Yeah, my dad always told me I should never drive with a spare on the freeway. He owns a tire shop.” 

“He’s right.” Blaine replies before pulling out the tire patch up kit from his duffle bag. 

“Ok, if you wouldn’t mind helping me, I would really appreciate it.” The young man tells him gratefully. “I’m Kurt.” 

Blaine smiles and shakes his hand. Kurt’s hand is incredibly soft compared to his rough callused hand. “Darren.” 

Kurt smiles. “Well, Darren. How about I go get you a cup of coffee while you work on the tire?” 

Blaine smiles genuinely at Kurt. “Sure. Just black with sugar is fine.” 

As Kurt waits for the coffee to be ready, he looks over at the man, who is patching up the hole in his tire. He looks older than Kurt, but the man still has youthful features on his face. With his strong jawline, a pronounce nose, and dark short curls on his head; even with his sunglasses covering his eyes, Kurt felt his breath caught in his throat. He is a very handsome man. 

When Kurt walks back over to the car, Blaine is just finishing up. “All set?” 

“You’re good to go.” Blaine answers, taking the coffee cup from Kurt. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you! Let me pay you for this.” 

Blaine shakes his head. “Oh, no please. This is nothing. I was waiting for my friend to pick me up from this rest stop because I got a job in another state that I have to be there by tomorrow morning.” Blaine sighs as he looks at the time on his phone. “But it doesn’t look like he’s coming. He should have been here an hour ago.” He looks around dejectedly. 

Kurt’s eyes widen. “You’ve been standing out here waiting for over an hour? You must be freezing!” 

Blaine tugs on his jacket a bit to keep warm. “I’ll be ok. I’ll have to figure out how I’m gonna get to work on time now. I was really looking forward to finally landing a job. Times are hard, you know?” 

“I can give you a ride.” Kurt offers spontaneously, even though he could hear the little voice in the back of his head, that sounds so much like his dad, telling him not to give a stranger a ride. He pushes that voice away because looking at this man, who had kindly fixed Kurt’s tire, so he wouldn’t be driving on a spare in the snow, he can’t help but wants to offer him some help in return. 

Also, the fact that Kurt can see the crease in his jeans, tells him that this man had purchased a new pair of jeans to impress his new boss at his new job that he surely is going to get fired from, if he doesn’t get there on time. Something about this squeezes Kurt’s heart. This kind man shouldn’t lose out on a job opportunity just because his flaky friend ditched him. 

“I’m going to Ohio. Where is your new job?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine curses to himself. Kurt is going in the completely opposite direction from where he needs to be going. He’s heading west when Blaine needs to be heading Northeast. But he’s just going to have to make this work somehow. He’s running out of time. He needs to get out of Clearfield as soon as possible. 

“Me too. Job is in Akron.” Blaine lies. 

“Great! It’s on my way.” Kurt replies with a smile. 

“Thank you, Kurt.” 

“No problem. It’s the least I could do. Come on, let’s get going before snow starts to fall.” Kurt says as they both get in the car. 

Blaine lets out another breath once Kurt merges onto the freeway, heading west. 

One step at a time. 

\--------------- 

“So, what do you do, Darren?” Kurt asks glancing over at him. 

“I’m a repair technician.” Blaine doesn’t know why he said that. It’s the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Oh. What sort of things do you repair?” Kurt asks curiously. 

“Computers.” Blaine replies hoping Kurt would stop asking questions about his made-up occupation. 

“Oh, like an IT Technician?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good IT Techs are always in high demand. I’m surprised you had any trouble finding work.” Kurt replies before reaching over to turn the radio on for some music. 

“I’m not a _good_ one.” Blaine replies flatly to make it clear that he’s not interested in continuing this conversation. 

Kurt chokes back a laughter at his answer, and decides to focus his attention on the road ahead. Snow has started to fall. Kurt listens to an old Journey song playing on the radio as he thinks of his passenger. He seems like a kind man, but he’s also a bit unusual. Having a flip phone in his hand is one thing. Who doesn’t have a smartphone nowadays? And who carries around a tire patch up kit in a duffle bag? Kurt also feels like he somehow reminds him of someone. He just couldn’t put a finger on it yet. Kurt wishes he would take the sunglasses off, so he could see his eyes. 

Kurt’s thoughts are interrupted, when he sees a police car approaching from behind. He sees his passenger tenses up immediately next to him. The police car turns the siren on and Kurt slows down the car to pull over to the right shoulder. 

Blaine feels his heart racing in his chest as he subtly reaches inside his jacket pocket and closes his hand around the pistol. He’s not sure what he is going to do if a cop pulls them over and comes up to the car. He could see the cop car getting close now and when it reaches their car, it drives passed them and continues on down the freeway. 

“Hmm... I think there might be an accident up ahead.” Kurt says before pulling back onto the freeway in a lightning speed that almost crash into a car in the next lane. Although Kurt expertly controls the car and safely maneuvers around the cars on the freeway as he zigs zags through the traffic, Blaine wishes he was the one driving instead. 

“You can relax now. I’ve slowed down.” Kurt says in a soft amused voice. 

“I’m wasn’t scared.” Blaine states curtly. 

Kurt glances over at him with a knowing smile. “You’re holding onto the handle bar and the dashboard with your hands. That’s a dead giveaway.” 

Before Blaine has a chance to reply, an ambulance drives passed them, clearly heading to the accident that the squad car was responding to. The panic Blaine was feeling before subsided and he begins to relax a little. He tries to distract himself by starting a conversation with Kurt. 

“How old are you?” Blaine asks bluntly before he curses at himself. He hasn’t had a decent civilized conversation with someone outside of prison in five years, that he had forgotten social etiquettes. 

Somehow, Kurt doesn’t seem to mind as he answers, “I’m twenty-three.” 

“ _Oh my God!_ ” Blaine blanches before he could stop himself. When Kurt looks over at him with an eyebrow raised dumbfounded expression, he looks away with a frown, feeling embarrassed. “Sorry. I just... you look a lot younger than twenty-three.” 

“If I had a nickel.” Kurt mutters under his breath before letting out a chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Oh nothing, it’s just that I get that a lot from _older_ people.” Kurt replies with a smirk. 

Blaine looks away not knowing how to respond. The old Blaine would have been able to respond to this banter with a quick wit. He’s so out of practice with having conversations with men... in this case, an attractive man, who is most likely gay from what he can tell, that he is left speechless. 

When Blaine looks back at Kurt, he is still smiling as he drives. 

Blaine thinks he has a breathtaking smile. Kurt also has a lovely profile. Perfectly coiffed up hair, pronounced nose, strong jaw, rosy pink lips, and sparkling blue eyes. Looking at him now with the snowflakes falling outside, Kurt looks like an Angel. 

_Snap out of it, Blaine!_

Blaine scolds himself and turns his head away from Kurt. It’s just been too long since he’s been with a man, that’s all. He can’t let Kurt distract him. He’s not out of the woods yet. He needs to figure out a way to get another car somehow. He just needs to have Kurt drive him out of Pennsylvania. Maybe he should just stick to the current plan of having Kurt drive him to Akron and have another car waiting for him there. God, how far away is Stowe from Akron? 

Blaine turns around to reach for his duffle bag from the backseat. He opens it up and takes out his map with directions to the safe house. 

“Not many people carry around paper maps anymore.” Kurt notes as he glances over at the map Blaine is looking at. 

“I’m old fashioned.” Blaine replies, trying to hide the area of the map he’s looking at from Kurt’s line of sight. 

“I can tell.” Kurt muses. Blaine looks over at him and Kurt continues. “Your phone. Who still uses a flip phone? It’s 2020. Even my dad has an iPhone.” 

“I only need the phone to make phone calls.” Blaine states flatly. Kurt is not dumb. He’s beginning to figure things out and he needs to get his plan in motion and keep Kurt distracted from asking more questions. 

“Maybe I should take the next exit and see if I can take the side streets to get pass the accident before jumping back on the freeway.” Kurt wonders as the traffic begins to slow down. 

“Good idea.” Blaine agrees. “I actually need to make a quick phone call, so if you wouldn’t mind stopping for a bit, that’d be great.” He needs to call Dominic Gambino to pull some strings for him to have a car waiting for him in Akron. Blaine just hopes that Dominic is willing to cooperate and willing to help. Having a car in Akron, Ohio wasn’t part of the original plan. 

“You need me to stop the car for you to make a phone call?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine fixes his eyes on him. “It’s private. No offense.” 

“Oh, of course. No problem.” Kurt replies as he takes the exit off the freeway and pulls into a deserted lot on the right side of the street. 

As soon as the car stops, Blaine gets out of the car and walks a few yards away to make a phone call. Kurt figures he should get out and stretch his legs while he can instead of sitting inside the car. He walks around the car to look around the surroundings. They are in the middle of nowhere and the snow is falling steadily. He decides he should probably put on his beanie, so he opens the backseat, where he had stored his suitcase. While opening up his suitcase, his eyes land on the map that Blaine had left opened on the center console. He picks it up to look at it out of curiosity. 

To Kurt’s surprise, it’s not the map of Ohio. It’s the map of Vermont with the city of Stowe circled on the map. He then sees the typed-up directions. 

**Exit Mountain Rd.**

**Turn Left at the fork.**

**Continue straight up until you see Marker 16, and turn Right onto a gravel road.**

**Make a Right at the next fork.**

**After about 5 miles, you will see an iron gate.**

**The entry code is #* and then your birthday minus the year.**

Kurt looks over at the man who he thought was named Darren. He’s not going to a job in Akron. He’s going to a house in Stowe, Vermont. Kurt begins to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What else did he lie to him about? 

Kurt takes out his phone to message his Dad to let him know what’s going on, just in case. As soon as he brings his phone up to his face, he sees a notification from E! News app on his phone screen. 

**Convicted murderer, Blaine Anderson escaped from prison in Attica, NY.**

Kurt gasps and he immediately opens the app with trembling fingers to read the whole story. 

**BREAKING NEWS: Convicted murderer, Blaine Anderson escaped from prison in Attica, NY. Anderson was sent to prison for murdering his boyfriend, Michael Coleman, five years ago at the Roosevelt Hotel, in New York City. His sentence was for forty-five years. Anderson was last seen leaving Attica in a silver Honda Civic heading South towards Pennsylvania. He is dangerous and most likely armed. If you see anyone that fits the description, please alert the authorities. Story is still developing.**

“No!” Kurt says before he can stop himself because he just realized who his passenger really is. How could he not? He used to have posters of Blaine Anderson all over his childhood bedroom. 

Blaine turns around in a snap and finds Kurt looking terrified with his iPhone in one hand and Blaine’s map in the other. Blaine dashes toward him before Kurt’s legs could even move to get away. 

Kurt makes a run around the car towards the driver seat, but before he could reach the door, Blaine grabs him by his arm and holds him against his chest. 

“Take the car! Just leave me here and take the car!” Kurt yells trying to wiggle free from Blaine’s hold, but he’s too strong. He tries his best to kick Blaine in the leg. Kurt wants to yell for help, but he knows it’s no use. There is no one around. They are alone in the middle of nowhere. 

“Stop yelling and get in the car.” Blaine tells him in a surprisingly calm voice. 

“No. Take the car and just leave.” Kurt struggles and kicks Blaine again in the leg. 

Blaine turns him around and pushes him against the car. Kurt turns to see a pair of whiskey-colored eyes staring intently at him. And the owner of those eyes is in fact, Blaine Anderson, the actor, convicted murderer, and prison escapee. And he has a gun pointed at Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Kurt is in trouble.  
> Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Our heroes meet! Although not, in the meet-cute way, but Blaine was desperate!   
> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on the first two chapters of this story. I so appreciate your comments. They really do fuel my drive to write.  
> See you next Wednesday!


	4. The Road to Stowe (Part 1)

Kurt’s entire body trembles with the kind of fear he’s never experienced before. 

“Get in the car.” Blaine tells him and Kurt considers if he could outrun a bullet. “Don’t even think about it.” Blaine says as if he is reading Kurt’s mind. 

Kurt slowly gets into the driver’s seat. Blaine shuts the door after him and walks over to the passenger side with the gun still pointed at him. Kurt tries to find his phone quickly while Blaine is still walking over to the passenger side, but he can’t find his phone. 

Blaine gets in and slams the door shut, making Kurt jump. “Looking for this?” He holds up Kurt’s phone. 

_When did he take that from him?_

Kurt watches as Blaine shuts off his iPhone and throws it out the window. “We can’t have anyone find you by the location of your phone.” 

“Are you _insane?_ ” Kurt yells, even though he’s terrified. 

Blaine just glares at him. “Drive.” 

Kurt holds onto the steering wheel with shaking hands, unable to move. 

“I said, _drive!”_

“Which _way?_ ” Kurt cries, wanting to strangle the criminal beside him for making him experience this unthinkable terror. 

“Back the way we came, and get onto 80 _East_.” Blaine tells him with the gun still pointed at him. 

“East?” Kurt hates how his voice quivers. He doesn’t want to give this murderer a satisfaction of knowing how much he’s terrified of him. 

“You heard me.” 

Kurt manages to drive back onto the main road to find a freeway entrance for 80 East. Once he gets back on the freeway, he tries to think of ways to get other drivers’ attention. Some way to send a message to call for help. Blaine had put his sunglasses back on, but the gun is still unfortunately pointed at Kurt, although it is not visible from anyone who is not in the car with them. 

Kurt drives for the next hour in silent, too terrified to say anything. He’s grateful Blaine doesn’t say anything either. If it wasn’t for the gun that is pointed at him and the murderer sitting next to him, this would look completely normal. They just look like two guys driving on the freeway. 

_Except it’s not normal._

Kurt is being kidnapped. He needs to call his family and let them know what’s going on, but _how?_ God, his dad is going to be so worried! This can’t be good for his heart. Maybe he doesn’t tell them. He’ll just find a way to call 911. But his dad would surely get worried when he doesn’t show up at home this evening. 

“Relax.” Blaine says when he sees Kurt’s trembling fingers on the steering wheel, and the car swerves a bit on the road. 

Kurt’s control snaps. “ _Relax?_ How the _hell_ do you expect me to relax when you have a _gun_ aimed at me?” Kurt yells. “How about I point a gun at _you_ and we’ll see how relax you can be!” 

Kurt has a point, Blaine realizes. Before Kurt does something that would jeopardize both of their lives and the lives of other drivers on the freeway, he should help him relax by putting the gun away. Blaine slowly places the gun back in his jacket pocket. 

“Just, try to stay calm.” He begins. “Nothing is going to happen to you, Kurt. If you do as you’re told, you will be fine. I need a ride. You have a car. It’s as simple as that. All you have to do is drive and not attract anyone’s attention. If a cop spots us, there will be a shooting and you’ll be in the middle of it. I _don’t_ want you to get hurt, so just be good and drive safely.” He tells Kurt in a calming voice. 

Blaine sounded so sincere that Kurt almost wants to believe that he really doesn’t mean any harm to him. But Blaine is still a ruthless murderer and Kurt isn’t going to let his guard down. 

“Don’t speak to me like I’m a kid. And drive where? All the way to Vermont? I won’t do it.” Kurt shakes his head. “I _can’t!_ ” He feels the tears coming on suddenly and he knows he won’t be able to stop them. “I was going home to see my family for Thanksgiving! I... I haven’t seen them since last Christmas. If it wasn’t for those _stupid_ jeans that you’re wearing, I wouldn’t be in this _mess!_ ” Kurt turns to glare at Blaine with a disdainful look before he turns back to stare at the road ahead. He quickly wipes a tear that rolls down his cheek. 

Blaine lifts his eyebrow, stunned and impressed by Kurt’s show of courage even when he’s scared. He inwardly feels ashamed for making this young man feel terrified and making him cry. But at the same time, Blaine knows that Kurt is now a complication in his plan. Even though he feels horrible for having to kidnap Kurt, it is necessary that Kurt stays with him until he can leave the country a few days from now. Kurt knows where he’s going. He saw the directions to the safe house. There’s no way he can let Kurt go now. Not until he gets on that flight to leave the country. 

But right now, he needs to make sure that Kurt stays calm enough to drive them safely to Stowe. So, he decides to have a conversation. From his experience, talking usually calms people down. 

“What’s wrong with my jeans?” 

Kurt gapes at him in confusion. “What?” 

“You said something about my _stupid jeans_ being the only reason you offered me a ride.” Blaine explains, picking up Kurt’s coffee cup from earlier and handing it to him. “What’s wrong with my jeans? Are they not fashionable nowadays?” 

Kurt doesn’t accept the coffee cup from Blaine, and chokes back an angry laugh. “You’re seriously asking me for _fashion advise_ right now?” 

“What did you mean?” Blaine asks determinedly. 

Kurt sighs. He probably shouldn’t push his luck with Blaine. He has a gun after all. “I noticed that your jeans were new.” 

Blaine looks a bit bewildered. “What does that have to do with you offering me a ride?” 

“Well, you didn’t have a car or the money to get yourself to your new job. You had to ask your flakey friend for a ride, and you mentioned you were having a hard time finding a job. And then I saw the crease in your jeans.” 

“Ok?” Blaine gestures for him to continue. 

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. “So, I jumped to the obvious conclusion! That, even though you didn’t have any money, you still bought a new pair of jeans, so you can impress your new boss. That you cared enough about your new job to dress nicely. And If I didn’t give you a ride, you were going to lose out on this opportunity. And I just... I couldn’t _bear_ the thought of you getting your hopes crushed about this new job. So, even though I have _never_ picked up a hitchhiker in my life, I offered to give you a ride!” 

Blaine is not only stunned, but he is so completely touched. Kindness like this, that requires some type of personal risk or sacrifice, has been missing from his life for all those years he had spent in prison. Maybe even before that. 

“You got all that from a simple crease in the jeans? You’ve got one hell of an imagination.” Blaine says with a shake of his head. 

“I obviously also have a bad judgement of character, too.” Kurt replies sardonically. 

Blaine ignores that comment and holds out the coffee cup again. “Here, drink some of this. This should help you relax.” 

Kurt scoffs. “The last thing I need is caffeine. I’ve got enough adrenaline running in my veins to last me for the rest of my life.” Kurt sighs before looking over at Blaine with desperation. “Will you _please_ just let me go?” He’s not above begging at this point. “You can take the car. Let me out at the next rest stop. I won’t tell anyone where you’re going. I promise. I just want to go home to my family.” 

Blaine clenches his jaw and tries to keep his anger in check. “That’s a lie and you know it!” His voice dangerously low. “That’s an absurd _promise!_ You can’t expect me to believe that you’d let me get away with kidnapping you, and stealing your car, just because I let you go. The fact is that, the minute I let you go; you are going to run to the nearest place where you can find a phone to call the authorities and tell them where I’m headed. I know you saw the directions to where I’m going. I can’t let you leave, Kurt.” 

Kurt wants to scream. “So, what? You’re just going to keep me hostage forever?” 

Blaine smirks and looks at Kurt with a teasing smile. “I can only hope.” 

“This isn’t _a joke!_ ” Kurt cries. 

“I know you are afraid.” Blaine tells him softly. “But your life isn’t at stake, unless _you_ put it there. You are not in any danger as long as you don’t do anything to attract attention. Look at me, Kurt.” 

Kurt defiantly stares straight ahead at the road. 

“ _Look_ at me.” Blaine presses determinedly. 

Kurt finally turns to look and is surprised to find a look of sincerity on Blaine’s face. “I _don’t_ want to hurt you. If the cops catch up to me, they are going to have to kill me because I won’t surrender. If that happens, there is a high possibility that you will get caught in the crossfire and will end up getting hurt or worst, killed. I _don’t_ want that. So, continue driving based on the directions I give you and you will be just fine.” Blaine says almost soothingly. 

Maybe it is the exhaustion or the adrenaline that makes his brain goes insane. Or it’s the way Blaine’s brown eyes look with desperation, but Kurt feels himself begin to relax and wanting to believe that Blaine really doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“What happens once we get to Stowe?” Kurt asks and Blaine smiles at hearing Kurt said, _we_. 

“Let’s not worry about that yet. One step at a time.” Blaine leans back in his seat to get comfortable. 

“Stowe is still about seven hours away. We’ll need to stop for gas at some point. Are you going to let me get any food or stop to use the restroom?” Kurt asks. 

“We’ll stop for gas when we need to, which should only be once since I see that you have a full tank. We’ll pay for it with cash, which I have. We can’t have your credit card charges trail us to Vermont. There are granola bars and bottles of water in my bag. We can stop on the side of the road for bathroom use. No rest stops.” Blaine answers flatly. 

Kurt huffs. “Right. Your Mary Poppins bag that seems to have all the necessary supplies, including a tire patch up kit. Who are you, Hermione Granger?” 

Blaine lets out a chuckle. A first genuine laugh in over five years, and he suddenly feels so much lighter than he’s ever felt in a long time. Kidnapping Kurt wasn’t part of the plan, but it has been a blessing in disguise. Authorities are looking for a single male driver in a Honda Civic. Not two men in a SUV heading North. He would be driving under their radar as long as Kurt doesn’t do anything to attract attention. Blaine feels gratitude towards this young man, and he wants to keep talking to Kurt. Mostly to make up for terrifying him earlier and aiming a gun at him, but also because this young man driving next to him, makes him feel at ease even in the most stressful situation. 

“Hardly. More like, I’m _Harry freaking Potter!_ ” 

Kurt raises his eyebrow and regards him with a surprised expression. At Kurt’s dumbfounded look, Blaine smirks and leans closer to whisper, “I am the _chosen one._ ” He smiles warmly at Kurt. 

Kurt rolls his eyes and decides to ignore Blaine for the rest of the car ride. This devil could charm a snake with his smile. Kurt thinks back to all those times he’s seen that same smile on movie screens, and how that smile had raised the body temperature of every gay man and female audience, including his. 

Kurt’s not going to let this smile fool him. He’s being kidnapped and forced to drive this murderer to his safe house. No matter how charming his smile is, Blaine is still a convicted murderer. He’s not going to indulge in a light hearted banter with him like they are a couple of buddies going on a road trip. 

Blaine continues to stare at Kurt curiously. “Tell me about yourself, Kurt. What is your last name?” 

Kurt turns and gives Blaine what he hopes is a withering stare. “I am _not_ going to engage in small talk with _you!_ ” 

“Yes, you are!” Blaine snaps, getting unintentionally angry at Kurt for not letting him make amends. “Start talking!” 

“Hummel.” Kurt lets out shakily, hating how Blaine could easily intimidate him. “My last name is Hummel.” 

“Kurt Hummel.” Blaine tries it out. “What do you do, Kurt Hummel?” 

“I’m a teacher.” Kurt answers. 

“Go on.” Blaine prods. 

“I teach English and Choir at an Elementary school in Brooklyn, New York.” 

“Aren’t you too young to be a teacher?” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “No. I got my degree two years ago. I graduated early.” 

Blaine looks at him impressed. “Smart guy.” 

“Evidently not, since I picked up a hitchhiker who is a cold-hearted murderer.” Kurt shots back. 

The softness in Blaine’s face disappears immediately and his eyes turn dark with anger. Kurt regrets his words immediately. 

“You’re right. Maybe you are not smart after all, for making me angry. I am, as you put it, a _cold-hearted murderer_. And I have a _gun._ ” Blaine looks and sounds so terrifying that Kurt thinks he needs to change his tactic. He can’t keep aggravating him. He needs to play nice in order to survive this drive. 

So, after driving in silence for another hour, Kurt asks softly, “so, um... what was prison like?” 

Blaine looks at him puzzled. “What?” 

“I’ve... I’ve always wondered what it’s like for prisoners. I can research online of course, but it would be nice to hear firsthand experience from you.” 

Blaine raises his eyebrow. “Would it?” 

“Absolutely.” Kurt musters a smile. “This would come in handy for future lesson plans for my kids about... prisons.” Kurt finishes lamely and Blaine smirks. 

Kurt shakes his head a bit and continues. “I know some people got sent to prison even though they were innocent.” Kurt glances over at Blaine, thinking that if he thinks Kurt is on his side, he would be more likely to let his guard down. “Were you?” 

“Was I what?” 

“Were you innocent?” Kurt clarifies. 

“Every convict thinks he’s innocent.” 

“But, are you?” Kurt persists, hoping Blaine would say _yes_ so, that he can pretend to believe him. 

“The jury said I was guilty.” 

“Yes, but juries have been wrong before.” 

“Twelve honest, upstanding citizens decided I was.” Blaine says, his voice suddenly icy with loathing. 

“I’m sure they tried to be objective.” 

“ _Bullshit!_ ” Blaine roars with anger, making Kurt tightens his hold on the steering wheel. “They convicted me of being rich and famous. I watched all of their faces during the trial. The more the D.A. raved about my privileged life and amoral standards of Hollywood, the more the jury wanted my blood. They all knew there was a reasonable doubt that I didn’t commit that murder, and that’s why they didn’t recommend death penalty. They all watched too many crime shows and thought that if I didn’t do it, I should be able to prove who did.” 

Kurt feels his palms wet with sweat from hearing the rage in Blaine’s voice. Now more than ever, he needs to make it known to Blaine that he sympathizes with him. To get his guard down. To find his own escape from Blaine. “But, you weren’t guilty, were you? You just couldn’t prove who really murdered your boyfriend.” 

“It doesn’t make any difference now, does it?” Blaine snaps. 

“It does to me.” Kurt says softly. 

Blaine is quiet for a moment as he studies Kurt. His eyes turning soft and his voice subdued as he says, “If it really matters to you, then no, I didn’t kill him.” 

Kurt nods and swallows. Blaine is lying of course, but he does his best to put on a sad face that shows sympathy. “I believe you.” Kurt pauses. “If you are innocent then I understand why you would break out of prison. I mean, you have every right to... to your freedom.” 

Blaine doesn’t say anything but turns his head to look out the window for the next ten minutes. Kurt wonders if he had over sold his act a little too much. They just passed Scranton, and about to cross into New York soon. They’ve been driving for almost three hours. 

“Are you hungry?” Blaine asks breaking the silence. 

Kurt is, but that’s not a priority right now. “No, but I can use a restroom break and stretch my legs a bit.” He figures wherever they stop, he could find a way to pass a message onto someone while Blaine is distracted. 

Blaine nods. “Ok, let’s pull over after the next rest stop before we head into New York.” 

Kurt’s heart sinks. “After the rest stop?” 

Blaine looks at Kurt intently. “I told you, no rest stops.” 

Kurt wants to scream. He thought he was gaining Blaine’s trust by sympathizing with him, but he was wrong. “And what? You’re gonna stand next to me while I pee into a bush?” Kurt snaps without being able to control himself. 

Blaine clenches his jaw. “ _Yes!_ I told you. You need to do what you’re told, Kurt.” 

“Or what? You're going to _kill me_ , too?” 

There’s a flash of hurt that crosses Blaine’s face before he fixes into a menacing glare. “I knew you were lying. When you said, you believed I was innocent. I _hate_ when people lie to me!” Blaine spits out. 

“Well, I hate when I get kidnapped by a murderer, but here we are!” Kurt retorts back scathingly. 

“I think that’s enough talking for now. Just drive!” Blaine orders. 

So much for Kurt’s plan of wearing Blaine’s guard down. They still have five more hours of driving ahead of them, before they get to Stowe. Kurt needs to figure out another plan to get away. 

But _how?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kurt find a way to escape before they get to Vermont?  
> You'll find out next week!
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love you have been showing this story.  
> I loved reading every comment you left.  
> I'm currently writing chapter 11 of this story and your comments really motivate me to continue to write.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. The Road to Stowe (Part 2)

Kurt stays silent for the next hour, sulking and trying to plot his escape when his stomach growls loudly. They already stopped for gas once, but Blaine had walked with him to the counter to pay for gas in cash, so he couldn’t do anything to pass the message on to the gas station employee. The guy didn’t even look at them as he finished their transaction, so Kurt highly doubt that he recognized Blaine. 

Blaine turns to look at him. “Would you like a granola bar?” He’s already reaching for his duffle bag before waiting for Kurt’s answer. 

Kurt wants to say no. He doesn’t want to take anything from Blaine, but he needs to be smart about this. Smarter than he has been, so he nods and simply answers, “Yes.” 

Blaine takes out two packages. “Would you like chocolate or peanut butter?” 

Kurt couldn’t care less, but he answers, “Chocolate,” and when Blaine hands it to him he says, “Thank you.” 

After he finishes his granola bar, Kurt glances over at Blaine. “I really need to use a restroom. Can we pull over soon?” Blaine turns to study Kurt. “I’m not playing games here. I really do need to go. So, unless you want me to just pee in my pants...” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Pull over at the next exit.” 

They are well into upstate New York now, passing through Albany. They have just about three more hours until they get to Stowe. Kurt needs to plan his escape now. He’s determined to not go all the way to Stowe with Blaine. 

Thankfully it stopped snowing for a bit as Kurt exits the freeway. “Turn left here.” Blaine directs after looking at his map. 

“You really aren’t going to let me use a proper restroom?” Kurt asks, hoping that Blaine would change his mind. 

“No.” Blaine answers flatly. “I can’t take any chances. You’re still a flight risk.” Blaine continues, looking out the window at their surroundings. It has gotten dark. So, as long as they can stop at a deserted part of the road, he can let Kurt out of the car to do his business. 

Kurt scowls. “Where do I stop?” 

“You can pull up ahead.” Blaine instructs. 

Kurt pulls over to the side of an empty road, feeling dejected. Again, there is no one around and they are completely alone. There is no way for him to find help or get away from Blaine. He slams on the break to show is frustration, forcing Blaine to grab the handlebar to steady himself. He slams the car door shut once he gets out to walk around the car to the trees on the right. He can hear Blaine getting out of the car as well. 

“Would you at least give me some privacy?” Kurt asks angrily. 

“Fine!” Blaine sighs. “You can go around the side of the tree, but I can’t let you out of my sight.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “There is no one around. I can’t exactly outrun a bullet, can I?” 

Blaine smirks. “That’s right. I wouldn’t want to use any of my bullets on you.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes and walks to the side of the tree to empty his bladder. 

“I see a car coming. Hurry.” Blaine tells Kurt, already reaching inside his jacket pocket for the gun. 

Kurt walks back over to the car and Blaine’s pulse quickens as a semitruck slows down and stops next to their car. “Act normal, and don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want this driver to get hurt, so don’t give me a reason to do harm to this innocent person. Act the part and follow my lead.” Blaine orders Kurt in a low voice that sounds menacing. 

“You guys ok?” the truck driver calls down to them. 

“Yes, we are doing just fine. Thanks.” Blaine replies in a very convincing British accent. “My boyfriend here just needed to piss. Small bladder.” He finishes with a chuckle and puts his arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him in close. 

Kurt wants to recoil from Blaine’s touch. He wants to somehow send a signal to the truck driver or just simply scream _Help!_ , but Blaine has a gun. He doesn’t want this nice man who had stopped to ask if they were ok, to end up getting killed because of him. So, he just smiles and leans his head on Blaine’s shoulder, trying to act the part. 

“Yeah, it happens. Alright. I thought you might be having some car trouble. There’s nothing around here for miles.” The driver tells them. 

Kurt curses inwardly. Looks like he’s going to be stuck with Blaine until they get to Stowe. By now, his dad would be wondering where he is. He should have been home by now. He would be calling Kurt’s phone, which unfortunately is on the side of the road in Pennsylvania, after Blaine had powered off and thrown away. Kurt wonders how long his family would wait until calling the police for his disappearance. 

“No, car’s just fine. Thank you for stopping by but we are gonna get back on the road now.” Blaine replies with a smile, still speaking in a perfect British accent. His fingers dig deeply into Kurt’s side as a warning to make sure Kurt doesn’t do anything stupid. 

“Ok, drive safe!” The driver bids them farewell before driving away. 

Kurt pushes Blaine away immediately. “Don’t touch me!” 

“Get in the car!” Blaine yells back, pushing Kurt back into the driver’s seat. 

“Let go of me!” Kurt cries, holding his left arm where Blaine had been holding. 

Blaine doesn’t answer but slams the door shut after Kurt. Kurt has a quick idea to drive away as soon as he got in the driver’s seat, but when he reaches for the keys, they are not in the ignition. He jumps, when Blaine gets in the passenger’s seat and slams the door shut. 

“You really think I would leave the keys in the ignition?” Blaine asks condescendingly, holding out the car keys for Kurt. 

Kurt grabs the keys from Blaine’s hand and glares at him. 

“Stop pouting and start driving. We’re on the last stretch here. We are not making any more stops until we get there.” Blaine says with finality. 

Kurt wants to cry. He’s not getting out of this. He’s going to have to drive this prison escaped murderer to his safe house. He worries about what would happen to him once they get to Stowe. Blaine needs him right now, but once Kurt had driven him to his safe house, Kurt is no longer needed. And he obviously knows where Blaine is, so there is no way Blaine would let him go. He would just need to shut Kurt up, by disposing him. Kurt feels the chills run down his spine. Blaine Anderson is going to kill him once they get to Stowe, Vermont. 

Kurt lets out an involuntary gasp, catching Blaine’s attention. 

“Are you ok?” Blaine studies Kurt. Kurt doesn’t dare to look at him. “You’re not gonna pass out on me, are you? Maybe you should drink some water.” 

Kurt snorts. “Like you care! Why don’t you just kill me off and take the car, huh? Why kidnap me and have me drive you?” His voice break as tears form in his eyes. He knows he shouldn’t be provoking Blaine, but he’s upset, tired, and scared. 

He turns to glare at Blaine again, expecting to see an angry menacing look on the convict’s face, but what he finds is a complete opposite. Blaine looks at him with sad concerned eyes and he looks... _guilty_. 

“I told you, Kurt. I don’t want to hurt you. If you don’t believe anything else that I have told you, at least believe that.” He says it with so much sincerity, Kurt can’t look away from his eyes that bore honesty and desperation. Desperation for Kurt to believe him. 

Kurt thinks back to earlier when Blaine had said those exact words to him when they were still in Pennsylvania. Blaine has a gun. He could have used it on Kurt if he wanted to, but he hasn’t. He feels something stirring in the pit of his stomach. Something that the logical part of his brain squashed it down because there is no way, Kurt is falling for the lies of this murderer, who is an award-winning actor. 

Kurt’s brain keeps telling him that Blaine is lying. He’s acting to get what he wants. He’s saying all this to get Kurt to stay calm and drive him safely to his hideout. But somehow, looking at Blaine now, Kurt can’t shake a feeling that Blaine is telling the truth; that he really doesn’t want to hurt him. 

Kurt sighs and begins to drive back on to the freeway, heading North towards Stowe. As he drives in silence, he thinks back to the time when Blaine’s famous murder trial was happening. Kurt was 18. It was the summer after his High School graduation. He was in Europe that summer with his brother, Finn; and his two best friends, Rachel and Mercedes. It was a High School graduation gift from their parents. The four of them spent two months trotting around Europe. 

They had heard about the murder and the trial, of course; as well as the verdict. Kurt had been disappointed in Blaine. Blaine Anderson was one of the public figures he looked up to. As a young gay man, seeing someone like Blaine being successful, out and proud, and advocating for the LGBTQ community, was inspiring to Kurt. Of course, Kurt was also enamored by Blaine’s sex appeal. The man is drop dead gorgeous. With his dark hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could cure cancer, Blaine was the king of Kurt’s sexual fantasies. 

So, when the news of the murder broke, Kurt didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t think a charmingly handsome actor that he admires so much, who is also an active advocate for LGBTQ youth, and who has done so many charitable works to help others in need, could be capable of a cold-blooded murder. But then the verdict came out and Blaine was found guilty. Kurt felt his heart break. His heart broke for his younger self. Younger teenage Kurt, who was struggling with his sexuality, who had looked up to this amazing actor as a role model. It turned out that Blaine Anderson wasn’t a role model at all. He was a murderer. 

When Kurt returned home from Europe at the end of that Summer, he took down all the movie posters and magazine article clippings of Blaine Anderson from the walls of his bedroom. He would no longer idolize and fantasize after a ruthless killer. Kurt never thought he would ever meet Blaine Anderson, let alone be sitting next to him in a car and driving him to his safe house. 

Kurt glances over at Blaine, who is looking out the window into the dark surroundings. Blaine had looked almost vulnerable when he was telling Kurt that he didn’t want to hurt him. It reminded Kurt of the old Blaine he used to admire. He just can’t tell for sure if this was all part of an act Blaine is putting on. 

Kurt has been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize they’ve been driving in silent for almost three hours and he has now driven past the state line into Vermont. He looks over at Blaine, who is busy looking at the map with a small torchlight. 

“Exit Mountain Rd.” Blaine tells Kurt. “It should be up ahead in about 5 miles.” 

Kurt feels his pulse quickens. They must be arriving at the safe house soon, if he needs to exit the freeway already. He really hopes Blaine would honor his words when he said he wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Do you... would you let me go once I’ve driven you to the house?” Kurt asks timidly. 

Blaine turns to look at him with sad eyes. “You know I can’t do that, Kurt.” 

“ _Why not?_ ” Kurt whines, getting frustrated. “I’m doing as I’ve been told. I’m driving you to your safe house or hide out or whatever. Why do you need to keep me around?” Kurt regrets his choice of words immediately. “I... I mean.... you can let me go. I... I just want to go home. My dad would be so worried about me by now. He... he has a heart problem. He can’t handle stress. _Please!_ ” 

Blaine’s hand moves as if he’s trying to reach for Kurt, to comfort him, but he stops. “I’m sorry about your dad’s health. But I can’t let you go until the next phase of my plan is completed.” Blaine tells him calmly. 

“ _Which is what?_ ” Kurt yells. 

Blaine smirks. “You know I can’t tell you that.” He turns back to the road and when he sees Kurt had made an exit onto Mountain Rd, he tells him, “Turn left at the fork.” 

“And continue straight up until you see Marker 16, and turn Right onto a gravel road. Make a Right at the next fork. After about 5 miles, you will see an iron gate. The entry code is #* and then your birthday minus the year.” Kurt recites the directions that he had seen earlier in the day. 

Blaine looks impressed. “You have a photographic memory, don’t you?” Kurt doesn’t answer, so Blaine continues. “Is that how you were able to graduate early? You aced all of your classes in a breeze with your super human brain?” He sounds almost teasing, and Kurt turns to glare at him. 

Blaine sighs. “This is another reason I can’t give you any information, Kurt. You have a steel trapped memory, and I can’t let you go until I can be sure that I’ll be able to get away safely.” 

“You’ve already gotten away! We are almost at your _safe house._ ” Kurt replies. 

“I would never be completely safe.” Blaine mutters under his breath before turning away from Kurt to look out the window. 

Kurt sighs and lets it go. He’s exhausted and hungry. That granola bar Blaine had given him wasn’t nearly enough to hold him over for the whole day. He just wants to crawl into his bed and sleep for hours. 

After driving for a while, a giant iron gate comes into view. Kurt stops next to the keypad stand and rolls down the window. 

“Enter in the passcode.” Blaine tells Kurt. “#*0408” 

Blaine’s birthday is April 8th. Of course. Kurt used to know details like this about Blaine Anderson. 

Kurt did as he was told and the iron gates open in front of him. Kurt pulls forward inside the gate, expecting to see a house, but there’s nothing but darkness in front of him. 

“Where am I going?” He asks because the directions stopped after coming inside the gate. 

“Keep driving up, by following this path.” 

“Is this one of your houses?” Kurt asks, as he continues to drive on a gravel road. 

Blaine snorts. “You really think I’ll be stupid enough to come hide out in one of my properties? My homes would be the first places they would check.” 

“How many homes do you have exactly?” Kurt asks curiously. 

“Eight.” Blaine answers, shocking Kurt. “Homes are good investments. I like investing in real estate.” Blaine explains when he sees the shocked expression on Kurt’s face. 

After driving for about ten more minutes and Kurt is just about to tell Blaine that he thinks they are lost, Blaine says, “You can stop the car up ahead after we go around this tree. We made it.” 

Kurt looks around. He doesn’t see anything other than trees. “Made it to what?” Kurt glares at Blaine. They are in the middle of nowhere. The surroundings remind Kurt of the Forbidden Forest from the Harry Potter movies. 

“To that.” Blaine answers, pointing ahead. 

Sure enough, as soon as Kurt drives around a giant tree, which was blocking his view earlier, there stand a magnificence house that is made out of stones, wood, and giant glass windows. The house, which looks like a mansion, is surrounded by trees on all sides, completely hidden away in the middle of a forest. 

Kurt looks up at the house in awe as Blaine pulls the key out of the ignition and gets out of the car. “Come on.” 

Kurt follows Blaine out of the car and immediately wraps his arms around himself. It is freezing. Kurt jogs after Blaine as Blaine walks towards the front door of the house. 

“Who the hell built a house in the middle of a forest?” 

“Someone who really values their privacy.” Blaine replies as he looks around the planters. 

“How are you getting inside the house?” Kurt asks as Blaine opens the lawn gnome's head to pull out a key. 

“How do you think?” Blaine replies dangling the key in front of Kurt. 

“Do nice people who owns this house know that you are breaking into their home?” 

Blaine rolls his eyes and he unlocks the door with ease. “It’s not breaking in, when I have the key.” He replies sarcastically and gestures for Kurt to come inside the house. 

Kurt feels the warmth of the heated home as soon as he walks in. Someone definitely knows that Blaine is coming to this house, for the heat to be turned on so that the house would be warmed for him. Someone who cares enough about Blaine’s wellbeing. 

Blaine locks the front door and turns the lights on. The house is just as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. “Take your shoes off. Come on.” Blaine instructs, already removing his Nikes and leaving them in the mudroom on the left of the foyer. 

Kurt follows Blaine into the house. He can’t help but stare at the exquisitely decorated home. Kurt feels like he’s walked inside one of the homes in Architectural Digest. Whoever owns this house has a very good taste in interior design. 

“Why don’t you look around? I’ll go get our things from the car.” Blaine offers when he sees Kurt admiring the artwork on the wall of the living room. “And Kurt? Don’t do anything stupid by trying to escape. There’s no Internet at this house. There are no other houses on this mountain. With the temperature below freezing, you won’t make it out of the gate alive without a car. And I have the key.” 

_And a gun._

Kurt thinks as he gives Blaine a withering glare. “Can I at least use your phone to call my dad to let him know I’m ok?” 

Blaine clenches his jaw. “No.” 

“You are _incorrigible!_ ” Kurt yells, getting mad. “You are being completely unfair! What have I ever done to you?” 

Blaine’s expression softens and he sighs. “Just... try to relax. Think of this as a vacation.” 

Kurt snaps his head around. “I am _not_ on vacation!” 

Blaine ignores Kurt’s comment. “This is a beautiful place. You’ll enjoy it if you just give it a chance.” 

Kurt stomps over to where Blaine is standing. “I won’t! I’m a hostage whom you kidnapped, and don’t _you_ expect me to forget that!” 

Blaine looks at the young man in front of him. He has shown so much courage in the past nine hours. Blaine had put him through an ordeal of hell and the signs of that stress is now visible on Kurt’s flawless face. Blaine can see darkness under his blue eyes, lack of color on his cheeks and chapped lips. 

Blaine sighs feeling horrible for causing Kurt distress. “I’m trying to make the best out of this situation, Kurt. You know that I can’t let you leave, so get comfortable. You’re going to be here for a while. You are not in any danger here.” Blaine looks at him desperately. “I know you didn’t believe me before but I was telling you the truth. I didn’t commit that murder. Even if you can’t trust me, I _need_ you to try to have an open mind and think that it is possible I am innocent. I am _not_ a ruthless murderer as the world made me out to be.” Blaine pauses as he stares at Kurt’s scowling face. They are so close, he can count the faint freckles under Kurt’s eyes. “If you behave, I’ll think about that phone call to your dad.” 

Kurt looks a bit surprise at that, so Blaine smiles softly. “I’ll go get our stuff from the car. I’ll be right back.” 

Krut stares dumbfounded at Blaine’s retreating back as he walks back out into the foyer to go outside. He doesn’t know what the next few days are going to be like. He’s used to knowing exactly what is going to happen. He’s a planner. His life seems so uncertain now, but one thing for sure is that Blaine Anderson is a complex man. One minute he looks deadly like a ruthless murderer; and the next he looks like a charming nice man who had kindly fixed Kurt’s tire and whom he had a celebrity crush on all those years ago. 

Which version is the _real_ Blaine? 

Kurt’s not sure if he wants to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been really enjoying reading your comments, so please keep them coming. If you are celebrating, Happy Thanksgiving! I am grateful for all of you. Thank you for leaving kudos, comments, and reading my stories.


	6. A Normal Night (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: There are some dialogues in this chapter that were taken from the original book, Perfect by Judith McNaught.   
> i.e: Kurt's description of football.

## Lima, Ohio

“Where the hell is he?” Burt Hummel paces the living room with his phone in one hand. 

“Maybe he got snowed in somewhere.” Finn offers. 

Burt pulls back the curtain to look out the driveway for any sign of his son. “Then, why didn’t he call me? He knows better.” 

“Honey, come sit down.” Carole says to her husband. “His phone battery could have died. Let’s not worry about it until we have to.” 

“Carole, he should have been home two hours ago!” Burt yells, but he walks over and sits down next to his wife. “I’m really worried that something bad happened to him.” 

“I’m checking online to see if there were any accidents on the route that Kurt would be taking to come home.” Finn says looking at his phone screen. “There’s really none that fits the description of the car he was driving. 

Suddenly Finn stops and looks shaken. “Blaine Anderson escaped from prison today.” 

“I don’t need celebrity gossip right now, Finn!” Burt replies, feeling agitated. 

Finn shakes his head. “No, I mean this news article said, he was last seen in Clearfield, Pennsylvania. Wasn’t Kurt there?” 

“Honey, it could just be a coincidence.” Carole says, trying to be the voice of reason in the family. She’s worried about her stepson, but she doesn’t want to overreact and come to a false conclusion. “Why don’t you try calling his phone again?” 

Finn looks up at his mom. “Wait. Phone. I can totally find out where Kurt is!” He says excitedly as he starts tapping on his phone. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before.” 

“What are you talking about?” Burt asks, trying to look at what Finn is typing on his phone. 

“Find my iPhone app. I can use it to locate Kurt.” Finn answers. 

“Well, do it! Where is he?” 

Finn frowns. “It’s showing that he’s still in Pennsylvania.” 

“ _What?_ ” Burt yells. “How the hell is that possible? He called me right before he was leaving. Now I am _really_ worried. He could have gotten into a car accident. I’m calling the cops.” Burt says pulling his phone in front of his face. 

“He’s not officially missing until he’s been gone for at least twenty-four hours. The cops can’t do anything until then.” Carole reminds her husband. 

Burt sighs, frustrated. “So, what are we supposed to do? Just sit around and wait? Our _son_ could be dead by then.” Burt stands up. “No, I’m not waiting. I’m going down to the station right now. Finn, you’re coming?” 

Carole looks at her husband with concerned eyes. Their older son, Finn, gives her a shrug and follows his stepdad. 

“Ok, I’m going to try his cell again. Let me know if you hear anything after speaking with the police.” Carole says as she watches her husband and son putting jackets on to go to the police station. 

Burt leans over and kisses her cheek. “Ok, you let us know as soon as you hear from Kurt.” 

“I will, honey. Drive safely.” 

\-----------------

## Stowe, Vermont

When Blaine comes back inside the house with his duffel bag and Kurt’s suitcase, Kurt is looking at the fully stocked fridge in the kitchen. 

Someone definitely knows that Blaine is coming here. They recently did grocery shopping and stocked the giant fridge with plethora of fruits, cheese, milk, yogurt, juices, vegetables, sparkling water, beer, just to name a few. The freezer is also packed with frozen meat, poultry, and fish, as well as boxes of frozen pizza, packages of frozen vegetables, dumplings, and ice cream. 

“Can you cook?” Blaine asks when he sees Kurt looking at all the foods in the fridge. 

Kurt closes the fridge and turns around. “Not for you.” 

“My _God,_ you are stubborn.” Blaine rolls his eyes. 

Kurt ignores him. “I would like to take a warm shower and relax as you said.” 

Blaine nods, handing over Kurt’s suitcase. “The bedrooms are upstairs and they all have an ensuite bath. You can pick anyone that you like.” 

“Fine.” Kurt walks away, rolling his suitcase after him. 

As he walks up the stairs, he admires the vaulted glass ceiling on the house. The house really is beautiful and he hasn’t even seen the entirety of it yet. At the top of the stairs, he sees a reading nook next to the floor to ceiling windows. It’s dark outside, but Kurt is sure that the view would be spectacular from this spot. 

He turns back around and looks down the long hallway of rooms. He goes into the first bedroom he sees on the right and closes the door after him. He lets out a sigh as he flops down on a large bed that looks so inviting to his tired body. 

Kurt groans as he sinks into the most comfortable mattress he has ever laid on. The pillows feel like a cloud, yet they give a firm support at the same time. He could fall asleep right now and won’t wake up until morning if he lets it. He closes his eyes for a bit to rest. 

Kurt jerks awake a few minutes later to the sound of a door closing next to his room. He looks around the room. He’s not home. Then, he hears heavy footsteps from the next room and his pulse quickens. Blaine must be in the room next to his. He glances at the clock radio on the nightstand. The time reads 9:24 pm. His stomach growls, and Kurt sits up reluctantly. 

He needs a shower first. He wants to wash away the stress and anxiety from a terrifying day he’s had. Plus, he should get something in his stomach before falling asleep. He walks into the ensuite bathroom and stares at a huge bath tub and spacious shower. He strips away his clothing and steps into the shower. 

Kurt closes his eyes as the warm water falls over his body. The shower is stocked with L’OCCITANE shower products that smell and feel luxurious on the skin. He lets the warm water and the Verbena scented shower gel wash away the stress. 

Once he’s done washing himself, he wraps himself in a fluffy white towel that feels so soft against his skin. He opens up his suitcase to take out a pair of slim fitted black yoga pants and a heather gray oversized sweater that falls to his knees. He doesn’t bother doing anything to fix his hair before going downstairs to find something to eat. Maybe he can put one of the frozen pizzas into the oven for himself. Blaine can deal with his own dinner. 

As soon as Kurt opens his bedroom door, he is greeted with a mouth-watering aroma of steak sizzling on the grill. His stomach growls as he walks down the stairs. When he walks into the kitchen, he sees a convicted murderer, Blaine Anderson, looking so domestic and at home as he tosses a bowl of salad. 

Blaine looks up as soon as he hears Kurt’s footsteps. A lazy smile stretches across his face as his eyes roam over Kurt’s body from head to toe. _God, he is gorgeous!_ With his undone hair and his cheeks rosy from the hot shower, Kurt looks incredibly young, yet angelically beautiful. 

“How was the shower?” 

“It was okay.” Kurt shrugs, feeling self-conscious under Blaine's gaze, as he pulls the sleeves of his shirt over his fingers. He wasn’t going to tell Blaine that, it was the most luxurious shower experience he’s ever had. This man is keeping him here against his will. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Kurt asks when Blaine continues to stare at him with a fond expression. 

“You look adorable in that outfit.” Blaine says, still looking at Kurt with a smile as if he couldn’t take his eyes away from him. 

“The last thing I want to do is look nice for you.” Kurt retorts back. 

Blaine doesn’t seem to react to his comment. “Come. Have a drink. You’re just in time. Steaks should be done soon.” Blaine smiles carrying the salad bowl over to the dining table. 

Kurt folds his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not sitting at the table with you to eat! Or drink with you for that matter.” Kurt says defiantly. 

A look of hurt flashes across Blaine’s face and his facial features immediately hardens. “ _Yes,_ you are!” Blaine roars. 

After spending five years in prison, Blaine craves company and intelligent conversation. He misses normalcy. He desperately wants to sit down at a dining table and share a meal with someone, who isn’t an inmate. He wants to have meaningful intelligent conversation, and he wants to have it with Kurt. 

Kurt bravely walks up to Blaine. “I know I’m the prisoner here, Mr. Anderson, but don’t for one second think that I am going to do everything you asked me to do. We are no longer driving where I could put other innocent people in danger. I don’t care if you hurt me. Kill me for all I care!” Kurt yells. 

Despite the stubborn lift of his chin and a rebellious tone, Blaine can hear a slight quiver in his voice. And if he doesn’t like Kurt, _genuinely like him_ , he wouldn’t be doing what he’s about to do next. Which is something that he swore he would never do again after his trial. Proving he is innocent of murder. But for reasons he can’t explain, Blaine wants, _needs_ Kurt to believe that he is innocent. He tells himself that it’s only because he wants Kurt to stop being afraid of him. Although, he is keeping Kurt in this house against his will, it doesn’t need to be a hostage situation. 

Blaine suppresses his urge of wanting to place his hand against Kurt’s cheek to reassure him that he is safe with him, and to apologize for kidnapping him. But he doesn’t want to terrify him even more than he has already done, so he decides to just tell Kurt the truth. 

“I am not going to hurt you, Kurt. I never meant to kidnap you or anyone. It wasn’t part of my escape plan.” Blaine begins in a calm, smooth voice. “If I had a functioning car back in Clearfield, I wouldn’t have needed to find a way to hitchhike. Yours just so happened to be the car I chose.” 

“Lucky me!” Kurt says sarcastically before turning on his heel. 

Blaine reaches out and holds his arm to turn him back around. “I need you to know the truth. I’m... I’m willing to explain everything to convince you that I am not a murderer. Will you please hear me out? Please. I... earlier I asked you to relax...” 

“You _ordered_ me to relax. You didn’t ask.” Kurt retorts. 

“I’m asking now.” Blaine says softly and the gentleness of his voice throws Kurt completely off guard. 

To steady his confused senses, Kurt grabs a glass of wine that Blaine had poured for him on the dining table, and takes a sip. Blaine seems to be pleased with that as the corners of his lips turn upward. Kurt didn’t notice before but while he took a short nap and showered, Blaine had also taken a shower and changed his clothes. His short hair is now styled with a bit of hair gel to tame his curls, and he’s dressed in a white sweater with blue stripes and a pair of navy-blue pants. 

Blaine Anderson is incredibly handsome, more so than he has ever looked on screen. 

Kurt takes another sip of wine to distract himself from staring. He leans against the kitchen counter and folds his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

Blaine sighs. At least Kurt isn’t walking away. “I didn’t kill or plot to kill my boyfriend. They convicted me of a crime I did not commit. I admit, I have anger issues.” 

Kurt scoffs. “That’s an understatement.” 

Blaine gives him a look for interrupting him. “I was _really_ angry that day. You would be too if you saw your boyfriend having sex with another man, in your hotel room.” Blaine continues. “I said some ugly things that I shouldn’t have, especially with a group of people witnessing the whole scene.” Blaine looks down shamefully. “When I went back into my room that night to pack up my stuff, there was no one there. I packed up my stuff, called a car, and left the hotel.” Blaine looks up and stares deeply into Kurt’s eyes. “Mike was killed _after_ I left the hotel. I am _not_ a killer.” 

Blaine says with such reverence honesty in his eyes and Kurt can’t help but think of all the events from earlier today. How Blaine repeatedly told him he didn’t want to hurt him. He had a gun the whole time, yet he never used it on him, aside from aiming at him to keep from getting away. He thought about the time when they had a run in with a truck driver. Blaine had warned him to not do anything to give him away, because he didn’t want to hurt the truck driver. He thought of the times during their drive when Blaine would ask if he needed water or food, as if he cared about Kurt’s well-being. Could Blaine really be telling the truth? Was he wrongfully convicted of murder he did not commit? 

“This is the first _normal_ night I’ve had in over five years. If the authorities are close on my tail, this will be my last one. So, I’d like to enjoy it if you would cooperate.” Blaine continues. “I’m innocent of that crime.” He says it more forcefully this time, eyes never leaving Kurt’s. 

Those words hit Kurt with a jolt, but he keeps resisting. He won’t let this surge of emotions cloud his intellect. So, Kurt stares back at him unimpressed. 

Blaine lets out a harsh sigh. “If you can’t believe that, then could you please pretend you do and cooperate with me for the night?” 

Kurt raises his eyebrow. “What kind of cooperation?” 

“Conversation.” Blaine answers. “Light-hearted conversation with an intelligent man is a forgotten pleasure to me. So is decent food, a fireplace, doors instead of bars, moonlight gleaming through the window, good music, and the sight of a gorgeous man.” A note of smile lightens his voice as he adds, “I’ll do all the cooking if you would agree to a truce.” 

Kurt hesitates, stunned by Blaine calling him a gorgeous man, but he chalked it up to an empty flattery Blaine is throwing at him to get him to cooperate. A night free from fear and stress is being offered to him, and Kurt would be stupid not to accept. Especially after the tremor he went through today, he could use a worried-free night. 

_A normal night._

“You’ll do all the cooking?” Kurt asks just to be sure. 

A lazy grin slowly stretches across Blaine’s face, when he realizes that Kurt is about to agree. “Yes.” 

Unexpected glamour of Blaine’s smile does treacherous things to Kurt’s heart. He nods, a soft smile forming at his own lips without meaning to. “Okay, but only if you do all the cleaning up too.” 

Blaine laughs, and _boy_ does it sound musical. “You drive a hard bargain, but I accept. Will you please sit down? I’ll go get the steaks. You must be starving.” He says before walking out of the dining room through the double French Doors that lead out to a wooden deck in the back yard. 

Moments later, Blaine comes back with a tray full of sizzling steaks. He then walks back to the dining table and places a plate in front of Kurt with a piece of rib eye steak. The delicious smell of it alone makes Kurt wants to devour the meat immediately. 

“It’s Wagyu.” Blaine tells him as if Kurt needed to know the quality of the meat to entice him to eat. 

Kurt picks up the utensils and cuts through the meat. Blaine watches him as he takes a first bite of the steak. Kurt has to control himself from moaning at the taste. The meat is incredibly tender and it was seasoned with the right amount of garlic, salt, and butter. Maybe because he’s been starving, but Kurt had never tasted a more delicious steak. 

“It’s not bad.” Kurt says, not wanting to compliment Blaine, but Blaine looks pleased as he picks up his own utensils to begin eating. 

“Tell me about yourself.” Blaine asks before taking his first bite of the steak. He then closes his eyes and lets out a sinful moan that makes Kurt blush so hard, he has to look away. He is reminded of all those times during his teenage years, fantasizing about Blaine Anderson in his bedroom or in the shower while he relieved himself of sexual desire. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Blaine’s question brings Kurt back to reality and he looks back at him, feeling flushed. 

“No.” 

“Really?” Blaine looks at him surprised. “A smart, gorgeous man like yourself?” 

_Gorgeous_

This is a second time Blaine has called him that tonight and Kurt’s heart is beating wildly in his chest. 

“I just haven’t found my Prince Charming, yet.” Kurt answers taking a bite of the salad. 

Blaine raises his eyebrow. “I hate to burst your bubble, but you’re never gonna find him. There’s no such thing as Prince Charming.” 

“Did prison make you cynical?” 

“No. Life did.” Blaine replies shortly. “Prince Charming only exists in movies and fairy tales. You’re naïve if you think otherwise.” 

Kurt feels his heart twists. He’s not sure if he feels more offended or sad for Blaine. “I think there is a perfect person for everyone out there. Call me silly, but I do believe in fairy tales.” 

Blaine looks at him as if he’s searching for something before, he says, “You’re a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” 

Kurt puts his hand on his heart. “Guilty.” 

“Well, good luck finding your Prince Charming.” He says before taking a sip of wine. 

“Well, I’ll have to get out of here first, don’t I?” Kurt says and Blaine chuckles. 

“So, no boyfriend.” 

“Yet.” Kurt interjects with a smirk and Blaine laughs softly. 

“Yet. You said you live in New York. Any roommates?” Blaine asks curiously. 

“No. I live alone.” 

Blaine hums. “And your family?” 

“Who is probably worried sick about me by now since I didn’t show up four hours ago.” Kurt says, looking at Blaine pleadingly. “May I please use your phone to call my Dad?” 

Blaine takes another sip of wine. “We’ll see. Tell me about your family.” 

Kurt sighs dejectedly. “My dad owns an auto repair shop in Lima, Ohio. That’s where I’m from. My stepmom is a nurse. My stepbrother, who is 3 months older than me, helps my dad run the shop and he’s also a football coach at our old High School. He used to be a Quarterback and he played for OSU.” 

“That’s impressive.” Blaine’s always liked football and followed college football, even when he was in prison. 

Kurt swallows his food. “Finn loves it. Although I played football for one year in High School, I never really understood the game.” 

“Whoa, whoa!” Blaine puts his hands up, clearly amused. “ _You_ played football?” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “If I had a Nickle.” He mutters. “I may not look it, but _yes_ I played football. I was the kicker for our team Sophomore year. I may not be built like a typical football player, but I can kick.” 

Blaine smiles amusedly at Kurt, immensely enjoying the conversation. “Oh, I don’t doubt that all. In fact, I _know_ you can kick. I have a bruise on my shin from when you kicked me earlier today.” 

Kurt looks smugly satisfied at hearing that. “Good.” 

“So, tell me what you don’t get about football.” Blaine asks, desperate to continue the conversation. He hasn’t enjoyed talking to someone like this in a very long time. 

“Well, let’s look at the players for a start.” Kurt begins. “You have a fullback, halfback, and quarterback, but there’s no three-quarters back. You have a tight end, but no loose end.” Kurt finishes as Blaine’s burst of laughter fill the entire house. 

Kurt looks in awe as Blaine continues to laugh for a full minute. His eyes crinkling in the corners and his pearly white teeth showing off as he laughs. 

Blaine hasn’t laughed like this in a long time, even way before he went to prison. 

Kurt smiles despite himself. Blaine’s laughter is infectious, and he looks so disarmingly handsome when he laughs. 

“Anyway, it’s definitely not my type of game. But Finn and my dad love it. My dad was so proud when Finn got recruited to play for the OSU. I was a bit jealous that he was more excited about Finn’s college plans than mine.” 

“Where did you go to college?” Blaine asks, smile still etched to his lips. 

“NYU.” Kurt answers before taking a sip of wine. “I studied music and education.” 

“You double majored _and_ still graduated early?” Blaine asks. “Now, that’s more impressive than playing college ball.” He raises his wine glass as a toast. 

“Right?” 

“Why did you decide to become a teacher?” Blaine asks and he knows immediately he has asked the right question, when he sees Kurt’s face light up like a Christmas tree. 

“I love shaping young minds and helping kids be the best version of themselves.” Kurt says with excitement glowing in his eyes. “Plus, it’s one of the most respectable professions.” 

This surprises Blaine. “I didn’t think young people nowadays care much about being respected.” 

Kurt finishes chewing before he answers. “Being a gay man, most people are quick to judge me. I work really hard to live a good life and lead by example to show the world that we are not failures or social outcasts that the society deems us to be.” Kurt smiles softly. “Being a teacher also gives me a great opportunity to help kids like me who are struggling to fit in or find their purpose in life. Also, if I didn’t become a teacher, I wouldn’t have never met a kid like Matty Dawson and that would be a tragedy in itself.” 

Kurt’s face glows with a mere mention of Matty’s name, and Blaine is curious to know about a male figure who can make Kurt glow like this. “Who is Matty Dawson?” 

“He’s one of my students. One of my _favorite_ students actually.” Kurt replies, before taking another bite of his juicy steak. 

“Why is that?” 

“When I first met him, he was a shy quiet kid. I should say he didn’t talk at all. His mother told me on the first day of school that Matty has speech delayed as a baby and that he has a stutter that he couldn’t get rid of. Because of that, he didn’t have friends. He was a loner. He would eat lunch alone in my classroom instead of eating with his peers in the cafeteria. One day, I had a meeting with our Principal during lunch, where he was chewing me out as always.” Kurt says rolling his eyes. 

“You get into trouble with the Principal?” Blaine asks. 

“Constantly.” Kurt smirks before continuing. “Anyway, I left Matty alone in my classroom to eat lunch while I was at the meeting. When I got back to the room, I caught him signing.” His face shining brighter than the California Sun. “Not only he could sing like Michael Bublé, he wasn’t stuttering at all!” Kurt lets out a happy sigh. “That’s when I knew! That music was going to be the way to help him with his speech. I convinced him to join choir and he was the best turkey in our Thanksgiving production. He barely even stutters anymore and his confidence is up and he’s made friends.” Kurt stops talking when he realizes he’s blabbing. “That’s what I love the most about teaching. Making a difference in someone’s life.” 

A little embarrassed by his emotional enthusiasm, Kurt falls silent and concentrates on finishing up his meal. 

Blaine just stares, completely enamored by this amazing young man in front of him. He wondered if his life would have been different if he had met someone like Kurt when he was a teenager. Would Kurt had been able to save Blaine from turning into a hard, cynical, and jaded man that he is today. They grew up two hours away from each other, although Blaine is seven years Kurt’s senior, he thinks of another lifetime where he and Kurt could meet at a coffee shop nearby their towns, or maybe at the mall. 

Or he could have met Kurt in Hollywood, if Kurt had been one of the new actors trying to make it in the business. If Kurt had been his boyfriend back then instead of Mike. 

Would things have turned out differently? 

Would he still be a convicted murderer even though he never committed the crime? 

Blaine shakes his head slightly before turning his attention back to his food. 

Who was he kidding? 

There is no way he would have been able to meet Kurt in Hollywood. Because people like Kurt Hummel doesn’t exist in a place like Hollywood. Even if he did, Blaine wouldn’t dream of tainting Kurt’s bright and pure light with his darkness. 

Kurt Hummel is truly an Angel on Earth, and it would be best if he doesn’t get pulled into Blaine’s world that is filled with darkness and demons. Unfortunately, the damage has been done. 

Blaine had kidnapped him. 

Blaine had terrified him. 

Blaine is keeping him as a hostage. 

Kurt’s _perfect_ world is already tainted by Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for reading the last chapter and leaving comments. It always makes me smile whenever I get an email notification about a comment being left on this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. A Normal Night (Part 2)

Blaine leans back in the chair as he sips wine from his glass. Sparks ignite from the logs in the fireplace in the dining room. He basks in the pleasure of just staring at the fireplace and watching the flames glow. Who knew back then that fireplaces would be a luxury thing? 

He looks over at Kurt, who is a portrait of innocence with his porcelain skin glowing under the candlelight from the dining table. Blaine’s only been spending the past 11 hours with him, and he already feels things that he never thought he would feel... most dangerous one being _hope._

Hope is something Blaine told himself he would never have again, after his trial. Even while planning his escape, he didn’t have hope. He planned for the best, but he didn’t dare hope that he would be free. Because in reality, even if he is no longer in prison, he would never be free. He would always be on the run, changing from one identity to the next to stay off the radar from the feds. 

In a week’s time, he would be leaving this cozy cabin without the company of this gorgeous man, who’s smile can light up an entire world. Where he’s going, doesn’t have luxurious cabins in the secluded woods. There will be no touching conversations to be had about little boys who had overcome their stutter, with a strikingly handsome elementary school teacher who happens to have eyes like and Angel and a smile that could melt stone. 

Being around Kurt, makes him feel like he wants to forget about the reality of his life and just get lost in all the goodness that life can bring. But Blaine knows better. Happily Ever After isn’t in the cards for him. He doesn’t think it ever was. 

This night... the warmth from the fireplace, the lightness of the conversation, being in Kurt’s presence, make him miss his old life. They make him crave for things he can’t have. Just looking at Kurt now, even in a shapeless oversized sweater and messy hair, Blaine finds him so incredibly sexy that he finds himself having an erection. He curses himself and feels like an old creep for feeling this way. Kurt oozes innocence and purity. Blaine just feels like a dirty, old man. 

On the other hand, Kurt had made him laugh tonight and he feels grateful for that. He wonders if he would ever be able to watch a football game again without remembering Kurt’s laughing protest at the idea of having fullback, halfback, and quarterback, but not a three-quarters back. And would he ever be able to hear a football player referred to as a tight end without smiling because Kurt Hummel had thought very seriously that, by simple common sense, it requires a loose end as well. 

Then, it suddenly hits him that Kurt had not asked him a single question about his old life in the Entertainment industry. He had never met a single man or a woman who hadn’t gushingly proclaimed that Blaine was their favorite movie star and start asking questions about what’s it like in Hollywood, or his personal life, or about other movie stars that they like. Normally, all that fawning from people annoyed him. But now, he feels offended and irked that Kurt Hummel seems like he has never heard of him or seen any of his movies. 

_Surely, he has seen the first two Spiderman movies!_

Blaine thinks, they would be right up Kurt’s alley. Kurt would have been a teenager back then. What kind of teenager didn’t go out and see a Summer blockbuster Superhero movie? 

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped, when Kurt says with a hesitant smile, “You don’t look like you’re having a good evening.” 

“I was thinking about watching the news.” Blaine replies vaguely. 

“That’s a good idea.” Kurt agrees. He would love to find out what the developing news story is on Blaine’s escape. “Why don’t you turn on the TV? I’ll clear the dishes.” 

“And have you _accused_ me of going back on our deal? No way. _I’ll_ clear the dishes. Why don’t you go to the living room and relax on the couch? I’ll be right there once I put the dishes in the dishwasher.” Blaine says before gathering the dishes and bringing them into the kitchen. 

Kurt walks over to the living room and sits on a couch facing that TV on the wall of another fireplace. This one isn’t woodburning like the one in the dining room, but a gas one. He walks over and switches it on, remembering that Blaine wants to enjoy the fireplace. He walks back over to the couch and just as he is pulling on a throw blanket to get comfortable, he hears a loud clang from the kitchen. He drops the blanket and rushes over to the kitchen to find out if everything is ok. 

“What happened?” He asks when he sees Blaine standing still like a statue, looking completely horrified. 

Blaine looks over at Kurt and walks quickly over to where he stands. “There’s a spider.” He points at the direction of the sink. When Kurt doesn’t say anything or changes his expression, he continues. “There’s a _spider!_ ” He repeats, more frantically this time. 

“And?” Kurt raises his eyebrow. 

“It’s HUGE!” Blaine exclaims, fear apparent in his brown eyes. “It’s in the sink. I... I think it came through the drain.” 

Kurt looks at him amusedly. “Are you _scared_ of a little spider, Mr. Anderson?” 

“Did you not hear me? It’s HUGE!” Blaine cries, and Kurt bursts out laughing. 

Blaine glares at the young man who is laughing so hard, he has tears in his eyes. 

“But...but you’re **SPIDERMAN!** ” Kurt tries to let it out between his laughs. 

_So, he has heard of me or at least know which movies I was in._

Blaine thinks smugly before he remembers the real intruder at hand. “Will you _please_ stop laughing at me and go get rid of the spider?” 

“Are you serious?” Kurt asks, still laughing lightly. “Spiderman is scared of spiders?” 

Blaine scowls. “That’s precisely why! How did you think Peter Parker become Spiderman? He was _bitten_ by a radioactive spider!” 

Kurt sets off into another set of giggles at that. “How the _hell_ did you get cast as Spiderman when you have arachnophobia?” 

“That’s a question you should ask the executives at Sony Pictures. Now, would you _please_ go and get rid of the spider for me?” 

Kurt rolls his eyes but walks over to the sink. “Unbelievable.” He mutters under his breath as he grabs one of the wooden spatula to hit the spider with.” 

“Wait. Wait!” Blaine stops him frantically. “Don’t kill it.” 

Kurt turns around and glares at him. “You asked me to get rid of it!” 

“Yes, but I didn’t mean kill it! Can you please just take it out of the house?” Blaine asks, and the desperation in his voice pulls on Kurt’s heart strings. 

Kurt just sighs and walks back over to the sink where the spider is. And sure enough, the spider is big, but nowhere near as HUGE as Blaine made it out to be. He gingerly places the spatula down next to the spider and nudges it gently to get it to crawl on top of the spatula. Once the spider is completely on the spatula, Kurt lifts it up and turns around to show Blaine. Blaine immediately steps back, recoiling away from the demon. Kurt has to bite his lip to keep from laughing again. He decides to take pity on Blaine and slowly walks over to the French Doors that lead out to the back yard to take the spider out of the house. 

When Kurt comes back into the house, Blaine is loading the dishes into the dishwasher. “Spider’s gone bye bye.” 

“My hero.” Blaine smiles at him over his shoulder and Kurt is paralyzed for a moment, not able to look away. That white smile that shows gratitude towards Kurt for doing something as simple as taking the spider out of the house. Would a murderer be able to look this earnest? Would a murderer insist that Kurt doesn’t kill the spider, but to safely remove it out of the house? Would a murderer even care this much about an insect? 

Kurt leans against the kitchen counter as he contemplates the complexities of Blaine Anderson. “You do realize that you owe me, now.” 

“Oh, do I?” 

“Absolutely.” Kurt nods. “I practically fought a dragon for you.” 

Blaine bursts out laughing. Of course, Kurt would use a fairy tale reference. He closes the dishwasher and pushes start. He dries his hands with a dish towel before turning around to face Kurt. 

“So, it seems.” He folds his arms across his chest. “To show my gratitude, I shall grant you one wish.” Kurt’s eyes widen with excitement before Blaine adds, “within reasons.” 

Kurt huffs. “I would really like to make that phone call to my dad.” 

Blaine looks torn before he answers, “We watch the news first. Then, we’ll see.” 

He starts walking over to the living room and turn on the TV before taking a seat across from Kurt. “We’ll watch whatever you want after the news.” He says, his attention already on the news program. 

Kurt mutters, “Fine,” before turning his attention to the TV. 

_And we are back with the latest news on the hunt for Blaine Anderson. Anderson is a Golden Globe winning actor, but he’s also a convicted murderer, who was sent to prison five years ago for a murder of his boyfriend, Michael Coleman. Earlier today, Anderson escaped from prison in Attica, New York. He was last seen in Clearfield, Pennsylvania and authorities believed that he may be trying to leave the country. All airports in Pennsylvania and surrounding areas are being watched, so if you are traveling the next few days out of or into Pennsylvania, expect delay and if you see anyone that looks like Blaine Anderson, alert the authorities immediately. Anderson is believed to be armed and dangerous._

Kurt stares at the TV as an image of Blaine in a prison uniform appears on screen next to the news anchor. 

_Anderson is also believed to be traveling with a male companion._ News anchor continues and to Kurt’s horror, his own teacher’s profile picture from last year’s yearbook appears on screen. 

_Authorities in Pennsylvania reported that the man, Kurt Hummel, Twenty-three, was last seen at a rest stop in Clearfield earlier this morning. Mr. Hummel is an Elementary school teacher from Brooklyn, New York. His family had confirmed that Mr. Hummel was supposed to come home for Thanksgiving holiday earlier this afternoon, but never showed up. Authorities believed Mr. Hummel was taken as a hostage against his will by Anderson at first._

Kurt’s mouth falls open. “What did he mean, _at first?_ ” 

The news anchor continues with the reporting. _After an interview with a barista at the coffee shop, where Mr. Hummel stopped by in Clearfield, authorities are led to believe that Mr. Hummel is aiding in Anderson’s escape._

**”WHAT?”** Kurt yells, completely outraged. 

The footage cuts to the barista from the coffee shop. _Kurt stopped to get a cup of coffee for himself around 11:15 this morning. He left the shop and then I saw him talking to a man who looks like Blaine Anderson by his car in the parking lot. I didn’t hear what they were saying but they sure looked friendly to me. He then came back into the shop and ordered another cup of coffee, which I’m assuming is for Blaine. I watched him smiling and talking to Blaine before they both got in his car and drove off. It didn’t look like he was being taken against his will at all! It looked to me like Kurt was the one who offered a ride to Blaine._

“This is ridiculous!” Kurt cries, rage exploding in his chest as he looks over at the man who is responsible for all of this mess. Blaine looks back at him with sympathy and guilt. Before Kurt has a chance to pounce on him with anger, the news anchor’s voice turns his attention back to the TV. 

_Our reporter, Kevin Seagull is out in Lima, Ohio where Mr. Hummel’s family lives and he was able to get a brief statement from his father, Burt Hummel, and brother, Finn Hudson._ Kurt watches with his gut twisting in anguish as a solemn face of his father appears on screen. 

_If Kurt is with Anderson, then he is there against his will. That barista who said differently is mistaken about who he saw or what he saw happened._ His father finished, and the footage cuts to Finn, who looks as confused as ever. 

_Kurt’s always been a big fan of Blaine Anderson, but I don’t think he would willing help a convicted murderer._ Finn finishes before Burt comes back on screen and glares disapprovingly at the reporter. 

_That’s all we are going to say._ His father says sternly at the screen before it cuts back to the news anchor in the studio. 

Kurt launches at Blaine. “You _bastard!_ ” 

“Kurt.” Blaine holds Kurt’s arms before he could hit him. “Calm down.” 

“My father is a respected man in our town. You’ve publicly humiliated him by making his son into someone who aids and abets a criminal! I’m a teacher!” Kurt cries hysterically. “I teach little children! Do you think they would let me teach now that I am a national scandal, who helped a convicted murderer escape?” 

The realization that Kurt is probably right slashes through Blaine like a knife. He tightens his grip on Kurt’s arm. “Kurt...” 

“I’ve spent my whole life trying to be perfect!” Kurt sobs brokenly, struggling hard against Blaine’s grasp. “I didn’t want my dad to have to go through any scandals or public humiliation because of me. Having a gay son is hard enough for any parent to deal with. He was so understanding... when I came out to him, he was... he told me he loved me just as much and that he was proud of me.” Kurt cries and the sound of his pain transmits right into Blaine’s heart. “I tried so hard to be the perfect son for him. I wanted him to always be proud of me. I studied hard. I became a teacher... I... they won’t let me teach anymore after this!” 

Suddenly, Blaine can no longer bear the weight of Kurt’s pain. “Stop it, please.” He whispers achingly, wrapping Kurt in his arms, and holding his face pressed to his chest. “I understand, and I am so sorry. When this is all over, I’ll make them see the truth.” 

Kurt uses all the strengths he has in him to push out of Blaine’s arms and glares at him. “ _How_ could you possibly understand?” 

“Oh, I understand!” Blaine spits out. “I understand _exactly_ what it feels like to be hated for something you didn’t do!” 

Kurt chokes back his sob as he sees the agony in Blaine’s eyes. 

“I didn’t kill anyone! Do you hear me?” Blaine grabs a hold of his arms again and shakes him. He so desperately needs Kurt to believe him. “Lie to me and say you believe me. I just want to hear someone other than my family say it!” 

“You’re hurting me.” Kurt whimpers. 

Blaine sees the terror in his eyes and he immediately loosens his grip and lets Kurt go. Kurt recoils away from him, making Blaine feels like a monster. 

“Please stay away from me. I know I am going to be stuck here with you for a foreseeable future, but I do not want you anywhere near me.” Kurt spits out before running out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Blaine wants to run after him and comfort him. He wants to apologize for scaring him, and for kidnapping him. He wants to beg Kurt for forgiveness. But he can’t move. He feels disgusted with himself. Again, he lets his anger gets the worst of him. He had completely ruined their normal night --- the best night he’s had in a long time. 

He lets out a grunt before he flops down onto the couch, just as the news anchor comes on screen with breaking news. 

_We just got news from the authorities that a man who is believed to be Blaine Anderson had been spotted at the Pittsburg International Airport. He is believed to be on a plane heading to Mexico. Whether Kurt Hummel was with him or not was not confirmed. This story is still developing._

Even after all the distress he was feeling about Kurt, Blaine lets out a sigh of relief. 

One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> I was going to wait until Wednesday to post this, but when I was reviewing it today, I noticed this was a short chapter.   
> So I decided to post it earlier and post the next chapter on Wednesday. So, you guys will get two chapters this week!   
> Hope you enjoyed this one because the next chapter is my favorite one I've written so far in this story.   
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments. I so appreciate it!


	8. The Turning Point

Kurt wakes up to a quiet house. He squints as the bright sunlight filters through the tall glass windows of his bedroom. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night as he fell asleep crying. He looks over at the clock radio on the nightstand. It’s 10:04 am. He doesn’t remember the last time he slept in this late. All the emotional distress and exhaustion from the previous day had caused him to have a restless night of tossing and turning in bed. Even with the most comfortable mattress, he didn’t have a good night’s sleep. 

Kurt lets out a sigh and looks up at the ceiling of his room. He can hear the shower running in Blaine’s room next door. He figures Blaine must have slept in too. This is probably the first good night’s rest he’s had in five years; Kurt thinks. 

He thinks back to how he was feeling the night before, after he watched the news coverage. What people are accusing of him doing is nothing compared to what Blaine had gone through. If he was _truly_ innocent, Kurt couldn’t bear the thought of what Blaine must have been feeling for over five years. His reputation and character are completely tarnished. Blaine’s heart-stoppingly handsome good looks weren’t the only reason Kurt liked him as an actor. It was his philanthropic work and generosity for those who are less fortunate than he is, that made Kurt admired Blaine. After the trial and verdict, all the organizations that Blaine was actively involved in as doing advocacy or charity, wanted nothing to do with the actor. It was as if all the good work Blaine had done meant nothing. Kurt feels his heart constrict inside his chest as he feels compassion for the man, who is a convicted murderer. 

He can’t help but think of the way Blaine had looked last night when he demanded Kurt to say that he believes he is innocent of murder. Blaine had looked desperate and agonized. If Kurt wasn’t so terrified and angry, he probably would have said he believed Blaine. 

_Stop it, Kurt!_

His brain scolds him. Kurt sighs and rubs his face with his hands. He’s just letting his teenage celebrity crush cloud his judgment. Blaine Anderson is a murderer. He was convicted for that crime. He had also kidnapped Kurt. Not only that, because of him, Kurt’s reputation is now tainted. He may never be able to teach again. His job, which he loves is now in jeopardy because of Blaine Anderson. 

These are the facts. 

Kurt needs to get out of here. 

He gets out of bed and gasps slightly when he sees the breathtaking view outside the window. Snow has fallen overnight and the entire ground is covered in thick layer of white snow. All the trees that surround the house are in their red, yellow, and golden colors that scream Fall, even with snow stuck to their leaves. Blaine is right about what he said last night. This place is beautiful. 

Kurt’s eyes fall to the parked Ford Escape. He bites his lip as an idea forms in his head. He quickly uses the bathroom and gets himself ready for the day. When he rummages through his suitcase to look for warm clothes, he silently curses. He didn’t pack any long johns. Lima isn’t going to be that cold, so Kurt didn’t think it was necessary for him to pack them. Now, he’s definitely going to need them if he wants to be spending some time outside today, as part of his plan to escape. 

He sighs before walking over to the chest of drawers in the bedroom. He doesn’t know who the owners of this house are, but it doesn’t hurt to look to see if he can borrow any clothes. He is surprisingly glad to find the drawers were filled with neatly folded men’s clothes. He pulls one of the shirts out, and sees that whoever owns this house, or a family member of the owner, wears the same size clothing he does. He folds the t-shirt back and places it back in the drawer. He opens a top drawer, thinking that would be where long johns and underwear would be stored. He feels weird borrowing another man’s undergarments, but desperate time calls for desperate needs. 

He finds a pair of long johns and dresses himself quickly. He’s wearing his jeans and sweater, but he needs a winter coat, so he walks over to the closet to find one. 

Kurt lets out a quiet _wow_ when he opens the closet door. The closet is filled with designer label clothing from coats to pants, to shirts, to ties. Someone definitely has money and judging from this house, Kurt really shouldn’t be surprised. 

As he skims through winter jackets, he picks out a gray and yellow Northface ski jacket. He grabs a pair of gloves and beanie from the drawer before walking out of the room. He finds Blaine in the kitchen, making coffee. 

“Good morning.” Blaine says before looking at Kurt from head to toe, making him feel self-conscious. “Going somewhere?” He asks with his eyebrow raised. 

Kurt nods. “You said last night that this is a beautiful place and I should enjoy it.” 

Blaine studies him carefully. “I did say that.” 

“Yes, well... it had snowed overnight and all the Fall foliage outside look breathtaking. So, I was thinking of going out there for a walk around the house and make a snowman.” 

“You want to build a snowman?” 

“ _Come on, let’s go and play!_ ” Kurt sings, trying his best to sell to Blaine that he really just genuinely wants to go play in the snow outside. 

Blaine continues to stare at him, so Kurt continues. “Frozen? Do you want to build...” 

“I know the song.” Blaine cuts him off. 

Kurt nods. “So, is it ok if I go outside?” 

Blaine pours coffee into a mug. “To build a snowman.” 

“To build a snowman.” 

“It’s freezing outside.” Blaine says as he looks at Kurt, who is looking back at him with his blue eyes bright with excitement over something as silly and childish as building a snowman. Even though his gut is telling him he shouldn’t let him out of the house, he doesn’t want to deny him of this one request that would bring him pleasure. He’s already keeping Kurt from his family this week. He doesn’t want to be a monster. He doesn’t want _Kurt_ to think he’s a monster. Especially after how their night ended. 

“Sure, but you have to stay in front of the window in the living room, where I can see you.” He says gesturing Kurt to follow him as he walks over to the living room where a huge window is located. “You can build your snowman right outside here. I’ll be sitting here and the minute you disappear from my sight...” 

“But, surely I have to go out of your sight to gather stuff for my snowman!” Kurt argues. “Branches for his limbs, rocks for his eyes, mouths, and buttons...” 

“ _Fine!_ ” Blaine says, letting out a sigh. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you.” 

Kurt smiles and nods. “Great!” He turns to leave until Blaine stops him. 

“Wait. Don’t you want some coffee or breakfast first? I can make some eggs...” Blaine offers, desperately trying to make up for his behavior last night. 

Kurt shakes his head. “I’m not much of a breakfast person, but I’ll put the coffee in the thermos and take it out with me.” 

“Kurt?” Blaine calls after him again and Kurt stops in his track to turn back around to face him. “It’s freezing out there. Don’t stay too long outside.” 

Blaine looks like he is genuinely concerned about Kurt’s wellbeing, that Kurt stays frozen for a few seconds. Just when he thinks he’s got him figured out, Blaine Anderson does or say something to him that questions Kurt’s beliefs. He just nods slightly before walking back into the kitchen to fill up a thermos with hot coffee that Blaine had made. He bites his lip before opening up the fridge to find a carrot. He pulls one out of a drawer and closes the fridge. He then holds his thermos in one hand and a long carrot in other as he walks back over to the living room. 

“Carrot for a nose!” Kurt calls out to Blaine who is watching the news again. 

Blaine simply looks up and smiles at him like he’s amused by Kurt. “Stay close to the house.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Yes, _Warden!_ ” 

\----------------- 

When Kurt walks out of the house, he is met with a bone chilling weather. He shivers immediately as he pulls on the zipper on his jacket all the way up to his neck to keep himself covered and warmed. He looks around and the sight is utterly beautiful as if he is in one of the post cards or screen savers. He takes a deep breath of crisp air and shakes himself a bit. He doesn’t have much time to stand and enjoy the scenery. He needs to get working. 

Kurt walks over to the side of the house where the huge glass window is in the living room. He sees Blaine looking out at him through the window, so he waves at him. He takes a sip of coffee from the thermos and sets it down on the lip of a flower bed. He walks over to the back of the house where his rental car is parked in front of the garage. He tries opening the car door, but Blaine had locked it. 

“Damn it!” Kurt curses quietly. He was planning on hot wiring the car to get out of here, but if he can’t even get inside the car, he surely can’t hot wire it. 

Shivering slightly, he jogs back over to the side of the house, where Blaine can see him. He starts to roll a snow ball to make a body of his snowman. As he begins to build the body of a snowman, he glances over at the window to see if Blaine is looking, and sure enough, he is. Kurt pulls down his beanie to cover his frozen ears as he thinks of alternative ways he could escape. Leaving on foot is a suicide mission, and he knows it. He would either freeze to death before he even reaches the gate in this weather, or Blaine will catch up to him soon enough. As Blaine had mentioned, there are no other houses on this mountain. Driving up here last night, Kurt didn’t see any car for miles after he made an exit onto Mountain Ave. Kurt is pretty sure that most people in Stowe don’t even know that this house existed in this part of the mountain. It is a perfect hide out for a prison escapee. 

Kurt leaves Blaine’s sight to go gather branches for limbs of his snowman. He knows he can’t be out of Blaine’s sight for a long time before he gets suspicious. He walks over to the edge of the forest to pick up some branches. He thinks of building a fire in the forest to send a smoke signal, but he quickly dismisses the idea. Blaine would surely notice it before anyone else would. This won’t work. 

Kurt gathers up a few branches in his arms and walks back over to the window where Blaine can see him. He examines the branches he had brought over and starts to assemble it onto his snowman. He drinks his coffee to keep himself warm, but he knows he can’t stay out here much longer without becoming a popsicle. But just a little bit longer. He needs to see what options he has other than the car, but he knows there isn’t one. He needs to find the car key, but he knows Blaine probably hid it somewhere in his bedroom. He needs to keep brainstorming. He needs to keep exploring around the house for ideas. Kurt glances over at Blaine and when he sees Blaine looking at him, he smiles and gestures towards his snowman, which now has head, body, and arms. He then gestures to his eyes as if to tell Blaine that he needs to get eyes for his snowman. He then walks over to the other side of the house, disappearing from Blaine’s view. 

\------------------ 

Blaine sighs as Kurt disappears from his view to go get things for the eyes of his snowman. He can tell that Kurt is freezing; and yet, he chooses to stay outside the house, away from Blaine, to build a _damn_ snowman. 

Blaine scoffs, feeling disgusted with himself for feeling jealous of an unanimated object like a snowman. He’s never been a jealous person. Jealousy is a foreign emotion to him; and not to mention the first time he’s feeling it, it’s toward a _freaking_ snowman! 

Blaine used to have guys falling all over him. They all wanted to be with a famous actor, Blaine Anderson. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s taken many men to bed in the last decade before prison. He didn’t want to be emotionally attached to anyone, so he chose to have casual sex and went on weekend getaways in some European country with a model or an up-and-coming actor who wants to make it into the business and hoping that Blaine would put them in one of the projects his production company is working on. 

Until he met Mike, he decided to try a relationship. Mike was different from the other guys. He’s not in the Entertainment industry, for one. He was one of the accountants who worked at the firm where his CPA worked at. Blaine met him when he went to the office to meet with his CPA one day, and the rest was history. He liked that Mike was not only handsome but he was smart. He didn’t care for celebrity status or the fact that Blaine was a famous actor. Blaine felt like he could be in a relationship with someone like Mike. The only problem was the lack of passion. 

Blaine didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach when Mike was nearby. His heart didn’t beat wildly when they kissed. Sex was nothing more than finding a release to satisfy his libido. There was no passion, no burning desire, and definitely no love. 

Mike was right about what he said that day in the hotel room. Blaine is emotionally detached and incapable of love. It’s hard not to be the way he is when his own father disowned him for being gay when he was only fifteen years old. 

He’s been so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t realize it has been more than a few minutes since he has last seen Kurt. 

“Fuck.” Blaine mutters before he’s out of his seat and running out of the house without a coat on. 

“KURT!” Blaine yells over and over, frantically looking around for any sign of Kurt. He sees Kurt’s footsteps in the snow that leads to the left side of the house, so he follows them. 

Blaine stops running when he sees that Kurt’s footsteps disappeared up ahead where there is an opening in the frozen lake. 

“No.” He rushes over and stops at the edge of the spot where the lake has frozen over, but part of the surface was cracked opened where Kurt had no doubt fallen into the lake. “KURT!” Blaine yells again, his heart pounding violently in his chest. 

_No. No. No. This can’t be happening. He has to save Kurt. He can’t let him die. Kurt can’t die. Not on his watch._

Blaine quickly takes off his shoes and dives into the icy cold lake through the opening of a frozen surface. 

\-------------- 

Kurt watches from behind one of the pine trees as Blaine dives into the lake. His plan had worked. Blaine thinks that he had fallen into the icy cold lake. Now is his chance to run back inside the house to look for the car keys and get the hell out of here. But Kurt couldn’t move. He saw the look of anguish on Blaine’s face as he yelled out his name before jumping into the lake. This isn’t something he thought Blaine would do. 

Kurt continues to watch as Blaine’s head pops back up to the surface to take a breath. He looks terrified, but determined. Blaine takes a deep breath before he disappears underneath the water again. Kurt’s brain is telling him to move. Run back to the house! Search for the keys! He’s running out of time! It’s now or never! 

Still, Kurt can’t move. 

Blaine reappears to the surface, but this time, he looks completely broken. 

“ **KURT!** ” 

He screams in agony. He wipes his face before pulling himself up and out of the water. He flops onto the ground, which is covered in snow, as he lets out a painful scream. Kurt watches as Blaine’s shoulders shake as sobs tear through his chest. He puts a trembling hand to his mouth as he watches a convicted murderer, Blaine Anderson breaks down in heart-wrenching sobs because he thinks his hostage had drowned in an icy lake. 

His hostage, who is a liability to him. There is no logical reason for him to be this devastated over the possibility of Kurt dying. Blaine should be glad to be rid of Kurt. He wouldn’t need to worry about the authorities finding out where he is hiding, since Kurt is the only one who knows where he is. And yet, Blaine looks absolutely heartbroken as he sobs. They barely even know each other. Kurt is just a hostage. A murderer wouldn’t react this way. 

Unable to move or look away from Blaine, Kurt continues to watch as Blaine suddenly stops crying. He looks up at the sky and closes his eyes. He then collapses onto the ground. 

Kurt looks on in confusion. What is Blaine doing? Why isn’t he getting up to go back inside the house? Then, it all happened so fast. The surface breaks, and Blaine falls into the lake. 

_Shit!_

Kurt immediately runs out from where he’s been hiding behind the tree, over to the lake. 

_Oh God_ , it’s been at least a minute, and Blaine hasn’t surfaced back up. 

Kurt doesn’t even bother taking off his shoes or jacket before he jumps into the lake to search for Blaine. The water is icy cold, but the adrenaline he’s feeling in his veins keeps his muscles going as he swims underneath the frozen surface of the lake. He finds Blaine floating with his eyes closed a few feet away, and swims over to him to pull him by his arm. 

Kurt swims back up to the surface, pulling Blaine with him with everything he has. When he gets up on land, he pulls Blaine out of the lake and pulls him onto his lap. 

“Blaine!” He screams before laying him down flat on the ground to start giving him CPR. Thank God, he’s CPR certified. He wanted to be prepared just in case one of his kids needed help. 

Kurt presses down on Blaine’s chest before leaning down to blow air into his mouth. “Come on, Blaine!” Kurt says as he continues to perform CPR. “Don’t you _dare_ die on me! I _need_ you!” 

Blaine gasps and begins to cough water out of his mouth. Kurt lets out a huge sigh before he collapses down next to Blaine before he cradles his head gently in his arms. “That’s it. Alright.” He gently brushes his dark curls away from his forehead. “You win, okay? Let’s go home.” 

Blaine opens his eyes and stares up at Kurt with wonder as if he can’t believe he’s here. He raises his hand and cups Kurt’s jaw. “Kurt.” 

“Yeah.” Kurt smiles softly down at him. “Can you stand up? Let’s get back inside and get warmed before you catch hypothermia.” He says, already pulling Blaine up as he stands up. 

They are both shivering convulsively, Blaine a lot more so than Kurt, as they walk back to the house. They wrap their arms around each other to support each other’s weight as they walk, both soaking wet from icy cold water. 

Blaine collapses twice in the hallway before Kurt can lay him down in the living room. As soon as Kurt is able to lay Blaine down on the living room rug in front of a fireplace, he removes his jacket, gloves, and jeans as they have turned crusty from being frozen. He then quickly removes Blaine’s sweater and undershirt, which are in the same frozen state as his clothes. When Kurt’s hand reaches his pants, Blaine places his hand on his. 

“Shower.” Blaine mumbles. “Hot shower.” 

Kurt shakes his head. “No.” he retorts as he yanks Blaine’s pants down along with his underwear. The cold he was feeling before is immediately tamed by the hot flush he now feels as he stares at Blaine’s magnificent body that is sprawled out before him. “Not yet.” He continues, trying to sound businesslike and hiding his blush. “People suffering from hypothermia need to be warmed slowly but not with direct heat. I learned that in a first-aid class.” he says as he wraps a blanket around Blaine and tucks him in. Blaine immediately closes his eyes and snuggles into the warmth of a blanket. 

“Stay awake!” Kurt orders before walking over to the fireplace to light it and sets it to the highest temperature. He then walks over to the hallway closet in hope of finding more blankets. Sure enough, there are four blankets in the closet and Kurt pulls all of them out. He walks back over to Blaine and covers him up with the blankets. 

When he sees that Blaine has stopped shivering violently, Kurt begins to take off his wet shirt. Although he is afraid to leave Blaine by himself, he needs to change as well as get dry clothes for Blaine. 

“Blaine.” He leans over to get his attention. Blaine opens his eyes slowly to gaze at Kurt. “I’m going to go change into dry clothes and I'll bring you some clothes as well. Don’t fall asleep. Try to stay awake.” Blaine closes his eyes again and Kurt shakes him. “No, listen to my voice. You need to stay awake. Do it for me. Please.” When Blaine slowly nods his head, Kurt gets up and runs up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He quickly dries himself off with a bath towel and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and long sleeves henley shirt from his suitcase. He then walks into Blaine’s bedroom to get some clothes for him. He doesn’t see Blaine’s black duffle bag anywhere in sight, so he opens the closet to find an entire closet filled with clothes. At first, Kurt thinks they are just more from the owner of the house until he sees the pants sizes different from the sizes he saw in the closet in his bedroom. And then, he sees it. One of the suit jackets that is hung up in the closet has a label sewn into the back, right below the collar. 

**Specially designed by Tom Ford for Blaine Anderson**

These are Blaine’s clothes. Blaine said this isn’t his house, but it definitely belongs to someone who is very close to him. Someone who also believes that he is innocent. Someone who cares about Blaine enough to not only let him use their house as a hideout, but they also did grocery shopping and filled an entire closet with his own clothing. Kurt smiles at the thought before he remembers that he needs to get back to Blaine. He grabs a set of dark green sweatshirt and sweatpants from the hanger before walking back over to the chest of drawers to grab underwear for Blaine. 

When he gets back downstairs, he puts some water into the electric kettle to make some tea before walking back into the living room where Blaine is. 

“Here, let’s put some clothes on.” Kurt says as he helps Blaine sits up. As soon as Kurt removes the five layers of blankets, which were covering him, a spasm of deep chills rakes through his body. “Sorry, sorry. You’ll get warm soon, I promise.” Kurt says soothingly as he helps Blaine puts clothes on. He covers him up in blankets again once he’s done. 

“I’ll be right back.” Kurt tells him before walking over to the kitchen to make a cup of hot tea for Blaine. 

“Here. Drink this.” He says softly as he gingerly holds Blaine in his arms to help him sit up. Kurt helps him holds a tea cup and Blaine drinks it slowly. 

“You’re warm.” Blaine mumbles as he snuggles into Kurt’s chest. 

Kurt smiles, blushing a little. “Um... I’m sure it’s the five layers of blankets I put over you plus the fireplace, heater, and the tea.” 

Blaine shakes his head slightly. “It’s you.” 

Kurt puts down the teacup and puts his hand over Blaine’s forehead. Blaine’s body temperature is coming back up. He reaches up and holds Kurt’s hand and keeps it against his face. Kurt swallows, searching his handsome face for answers that his heart already knows. This man, who couldn’t bear killing a _spider_ , and who risked his life to save Kurt’s life, could not be capable of murder. He had done nothing to harm Kurt this whole time. He had a gun and yet he hadn’t used it on him, or on anyone. 

The realization hits Kurt like a tidal wave, jolting his whole body. Tears well in his eyes as Kurt whispers, “I believe you.” 

Kurt bites his bottom lip as tears fall from his eyes. “ _Oh God_ , Blaine. You didn’t do it! They sent you to prison for a crime you didn’t commit.” 

Blaine hears the sincerity in Kurt’s voice, and he sees the dawning of compassion in his blue eyes which are now wet with tears. As he stares at Kurt’s tearstain face, the icy wall that he keeps around his heart for years begins to thaw and crack. He lays his hand against his cheek and slowly rubs away his tears. 

“Don’t cry for me.” 

“ _I believe you._ ” Kurt says it again and this time, it’s full of tenderness that demolishes what’s left of Blaine’s reserve. 

Blaine’s chest constricts with an unfamiliar sense of emotion, and for a moment, he sits there immobilized by what he hears, sees, and feels. Kurt’s tears are streaming down his face and his bright blue eyes looking like shiny sapphires. “ _Please_ don’t cry.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.” Kurt says and Blaine lets out a noise in the back of his throat before closing his lips over his. Kurt goes completely rigid at the first touch of his lips, but Blaine doesn’t know if it’s from surprised or fear, and he didn’t care in this moment. His only desire is to hold Kurt and savor the sweet feeling that is swelling inside of him. The first sweetness he’s felt in years. 

Blaine didn’t want to push too hard too fast. He continues to kiss Kurt slowly because he just wants to savor whatever Kurt is willing to give him. Until he feels a soft touch of Kurt’s tongue on his lips, Blaine groans and pulls Kurt into a searing kiss. 

Kurt lets out a gasp before letting Blaine’s tongue into his mouth and lets himself get completely lost in the kiss. He’s been kissed before, but never like this. He’s never been kissed with so much passion and tenderness. Their chemistry sizzles and the sparks fly brighter than the logs in the fireplace. One kiss and he already feel a strong connection to Blaine than he has felt with any other man he has kissed. 

“God, you are sweet.” Blaine mumbles in between kisses as his fingers caresses the nape of Kurt’s neck. “You are so damn sweet, and beautiful...” He whispers before turning around and pushing Kurt on the floor before he covers his body over his, pressing against each other. Blaine feels a slight shiver when he feels Kurt’s hardness against his. 

“You’re cold.” Kurt says shakily. How could he be so turned on already from just one kiss? 

Blaine kisses his neck. “So, warm me up.” he says huskily before grinding his hip down into Kurt’s. 

Kurt lets out an involuntary moan because of the delicious friction, but he pushes Blaine away. Blaine looks down at Kurt’s wide eyes and slightly pulls back, thinking he had gone too far. “I think you should rest. Your body is still recovering.” 

As hot as the desire that is burning in his abdomen, Blaine knows Kurt is right. He feels tired and he just wants to get lost in the warmth and sweetness of Kurt Hummel. “Stay with me.” 

Kurt smiles softly. “Where would I go? I’m a hostage, remember?” 

Blaine smiles softly before he closes his eyes and snuggles into the crook of Kurt’s neck before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my favorite chapter I've written in this story. A big change for these two. Especially Kurt, since he now truly believes that Blaine is innocent. What will he do now? Come back next Wednesday for a long chapter.  
> Thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos. I really can't say enough how much they mean to me.  
> Also, if you are on Tumblr, come say hi. My tumblr name is @catcat-85.


	9. Coming Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Content

Kurt stays snuggled with Blaine until he is sure that Blaine is peacefully sleeping, and not in danger of falling unconscious. He then gently moves out from under Blaine and replaces his body with pillows from the couch. He wishes he was able to move Blaine into his bedroom, so that he would be more comfortable, but he needed to get Blaine warm as soon as possible and laying him down on a rug right in front of the fireplace was the best solution at the time. 

Kurt decides to take a quick, warm shower before making something to eat. It’s not until he’s wrapping himself in a towel that it occurred to him, he should at least try and find Blaine’s cell phone to call his family to let them know he is safe. After getting dressed, he puts his and Blaine’s wet clothes in the washing machine to start the wash. He then walks into Blaine’s bedroom to look for the cell phone. He finds it inside a drawer of his bedside table, along with the prepaid memory chips. 

Kurt grabs the phone and one of the chips before walking back into his bedroom. He puts the new chip in and turns on the phone. He then goes into settings and turns the caller ID off, so that the number would appear as Private Caller when he calls his family. Even with a one-time use prepaid chip, he doesn’t want to take a chance. Plus, he’s pretty sure that at least a couple of FBI agents would be lurking around his family for any sign of contact from him, so they can figure out where to find Blaine. 

Kurt bites his lip. He can’t just call up his dad or any of his family members, just in case authorities are around. It's a good thing Kurt has a photographic memory and he remembers phone numbers of his family and friends. 

Kurt calls the one person he knows, who can get the message out to his family, but won’t be surrounded by the FBI. 

“Rachel, it’s Kurt.” Kurt says as soon as his best friend picks up the phone. “Don’t say anything unless you are completely alone.” 

“Kurt! Oh my God!” Rachel screams, making Kurt flinch. “I’m alone. I’m in my apartment in New York. Where are you? Are you ok?” 

“I’m ok, don’t worry. I can’t tell you where I am, but I need to ask you for a big favor.” 

“Of course, Kurt. Anything.” Rachel replies excitedly. 

Kurt sighs, not liking how excited Rachel is about this. He trusts his best friend, but he also knows that Rachel likes to be in the center of attention. “I’m asking you this because I trust you, Rach. It's really important that you don’t tell anyone about this phone call, especially the media. Don’t post about it on social...” 

“Kurt! I’m hurt that you’d think I would do such a thing. You are my _best friend!_ I would do anything to protect you.” Rachel promises. 

“I know. I know.” Kurt nods. He just had to make sure. “Okay, so I want to talk to my family, but I can’t just call them up without having the authorities listening in or lurking around. Can you call Finn, and ask him to get Dad and Carole over to his house without any agents trailing along? I am going to call his cell in thirty minutes. It’s going to be from Private Caller and tell him that he needs to pick up the call. He never picks up phone calls from numbers he doesn’t know.” Kurt says rolling his eyes a bit. 

“Of course, Kurt. You can trust me with this. I’m so honored that you asked for my help, especially since you know my history with Finn...” Rachel begins to rant. 

Kurt sighs, cutting her off. “Rach, I really appreciate this. I gotta go now, but please call Finn as soon as you hang up with me. I’ll call him in thirty minutes.” He made sure not to tell the time to her so, he doesn’t give away where he is. He says bye to Rachel before hanging up. 

He pockets the cell phone and walks back downstairs to check on Blaine. He’s still sound asleep under the mound of blankets in front of the fireplace. Kurt can’t help but lean over and brushes his fingers through Blaine’s short curls. He places his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature again. It’s definitely back to normal, which makes Kurt sigh with relief. 

He decides to make himself a tuna sandwich for lunch before he calls his family. While eating his sandwich, he looks through the fridge and pantry to gather ingredients he would need to make chicken noodle soup for dinner. When Blaine wakes up, eating something warm and filled with nutrients, like chicken noodle soup would be good for him. He then sees packets of yeast and a jar of flour and spontaneously decides to make bread as well. He doesn’t know how long Blaine would be sleeping and he needs to occupy his time. Why not do some baking? 

\------------------ 

Once the thirty minutes are up, he hopes that Finn had gotten their parents away from the agents and they would be alone to talk. He dials his brother’s phone number. 

“Hello?” Finn says almost unsurely into the phone. 

“Hi Finn.” 

“Kurt! Oh my God, are you okay?” Finn asks frantically. 

“I’m okay. I’m doing fine. I am not in any danger.” Kurt reassures his brother. 

“Where are you? I’m going to come get you.” 

Kurt’s eyes well with tears, and a lump forms in his throat as he hears his brother’s words. _God,_ he loves his brother. He misses his family. 

“I... I can’t tell you where I am, but I’m ok. I don’t want you to worry. Are Dad and Carole with you?” Kurt replies. 

“Yes, buddy. We are here.” Burt’s voice comes through and Kurt smiles, closing his eyes. 

“Kurt, sweetie. We are so worried about you.” Carole chimes in. 

“I’m doing well, I promise. I am not being mistreated in anyway.” Kurt reassures his parents. “You guys are alone, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, we are. I sent those agents away.” Burt grumbles. “I told them they need to leave us alone and give us our privacy, so we can have some family time. They left but I’m sure they will be back by tomorrow morning.” 

“I just wanted to call to let you know that I am okay. I can’t talk long...” 

“Just tell us where you are, bud. We'll come and get you.” Burt tells his son. 

“I can’t.” 

“Are you still in the country?” Carole asks. 

“I can’t tell you that either.” 

“Anderson is there with you, isn’t he?” Burt says gruffly. “Put him on the phone. I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!” 

“You know I can’t tell you that either, Dad.” Kurt replies sadly. He doesn’t want to keep information from his family, but he can’t put Blaine at risk. 

“Can you tell us when you’re coming home, sweetie?” Carole asks, sounding desperate. 

“As soon as he let me...” Kurt pauses, knowing that he had said the wrong thing. “I mean, as soon as I can. Look, I gotta go...” 

“Ok, sweetie. Listen... I know you don’t believe in God, but I'll be praying for your safety.” His stepmother says and Kurt appreciates it. Just because he doesn’t believe in God, it doesn’t mean he has to stop other people from doing something that would give them hope. 

“Thanks, Carole.” Kurt replies and before he could stop himself, he asks her for something that he never thought he would ask. “Could you... could you also pray for Blaine to be safe too?” 

“ _Kurt!_ ” His father’s voice booms into the speaker of the cell phone. “Have you lost your damn mind? The man’s a convicted murderer!” 

“He’s innocent, Dad! I _know_ for sure that he is. That’s why he broke out of prison. He didn’t kill anyone.” Kurt says fervently. 

“He _kidnapped_ you!” Burt reminds his son. 

“Only because he needed a ride.” Kurt reasons. “See, I had a nail in my tire and he fixed it up for me, so I offered to give him a ride.” 

“Kurt, honey, maybe you are suffering from PTSD after what you went through.” Carole says kindly. 

Kurt shakes his head. “I’m not suffering from anything. I am doing fine. I just wanted to call and tell you all that. Please don’t worry about me, but I gotta go now.” 

“Kurt, wait!” Burt tries to stop his son from hanging up the phone. “Please stay safe. We love you.” 

Kurt smiles. “Love you guys, too.” Kurt hangs up the phone and lets out a sigh. 

At least his family knows that he is safe. Kurt shuts off the power on the cell phone before removing the chip. He puts the phone back in the drawer in Blaine’s bedroom and cuts the chip into small pieces and put them in the trash. He then begins to work on the dough for the bread he wanted to make. 

Once Kurt finishes making the chicken noodle soup and the bread, he flops down on the couch in the living room. He wants to watch the news to see if there are any update about Blaine, but he doesn’t want to wake him up, so he grabs one of the magazines from the shelf and starts reading. 

\--------------- 

It was after 7 pm when Kurt wakes up with a confused start, clutching a throw pillow to his chest. A small movement to his left catches his attention, and Kurt quickly turns his head to look. 

“A nurse shouldn’t be falling asleep on his duty, leaving his patient to fend for himself.” Blaine says with an amused smile. 

He is standing with his shoulder propped casually against the fireplace mental and his arms crossed over his chest, watching Kurt with a lazy smile. With his hair still damp from a shower and a light blue polo shirt that is opened at the throat and tucked into tan-colored high-water pants, he looks incredibly handsome, and completely recovered. 

Trying to ignore his heart that begins to skip a few beats at a time at the sight of Blaine, Kurt hesitantly sits up on the couch. “How are you feeling?” He slowly walks over to where Blaine is standing. 

“Better now. When I first woke up, I felt like a potato being baked in its own skin.” Blaine answers. 

“Oh. The room got too hot?” 

Blaine nods. “I kept dreaming that I died and gone to hell. When I opened my eyes, there was fire leaping around me, and I was pretty sure of it.” 

Kurt looks at him guiltily. “I’m sorry.” 

Blaine smiles softly at him. “Don’t be. I realized very quickly that I couldn’t possibly in hell.” 

His light-hearted mood is so infectious and so utterly disarming that Kurt reaches up to lay the back of his hand against Blaine’s forehead to test his temperature without realizing what he was doing. “How did you know you weren’t in hell?” 

“Because,” Blaine says quietly. “part of the time, an Angel was hovering over me.” 

Kurt pulls his hand away from Blaine’s forehead, suddenly feeling shy. “You were obviously hallucinating.” 

“Was I?” 

The husky timbre in his voice pulls at Kurt’s heart strings and he can’t look away from Blaine’s gaze. “Definitely.” 

Out from the corner of his eyes, Kurt notices one of the glass jar candles is turned backwards, so he reaches over and turns it around, so that the label is facing forward. 

“Kurt.” Blaine says in a deep, velvety voice that increases Kurt’s heart rate. “Look at me.” Kurt turns to look at him. “Thank you for saving my life.” 

Completely mesmerized by his tone and the expression in his brown eyes, Kurt has to clear his throat to stop his voice from trembling. “Thank you for trying to save mine.” 

Blaine continues to stare at him with deep and inviting gaze, that make Kurt’s heart to beat wildly in his chest. He tries to distract himself by asking Blaine, “Are you hungry?” 

Instead of answering him, Blaine replies with his own question. “Why didn’t you leave?” 

Kurt buys himself some time by walking back over to the couch and sits down. He then begins to fold a blanket that he was using earlier to take a nap. Blaine follows him, without taking his eyes off him. “I couldn’t leave you out there to die, not when you had risked your life to try to save me, thinking I had fallen in to the lake and drowned.” 

“Then, why didn’t you leave after you got me back here and knew that I was going to be okay?” Blaine persists. 

“I didn’t know where the car keys were.” Kurt replies, half truthfully. He’s not ready to admit to Blaine that he didn’t leave because he didn’t want to. He’s still trying to figure out his own feelings because in a short period of time that they have known each other, Blaine Anderson has made Kurt feel things he’s never felt before, good and bad. 

“They were in my pants’ pocket, the ones you took off me.” 

Kurt leans over to straighten the magazines on the coffee table. “Actually, I... I didn’t think to look for the car keys. I guess I was too worried about you to think about it.” 

“Don’t you find that’s a little too odd given the circumstances that brought you here?” Blaine presses. 

Kurt shrugs. “Everything has been odd for the past couple of days. I’m not sure what would be considered a normal behavior in this type of situation.” He then stands up and begins to fluff the throw pillows on the couches. 

“It’s a habit you have, isn’t it?” Blaine observes. “Tidying up things when you feel uneasy.” 

Kurt turns to give Blaine a glare but his face breaks into a helpless smile. “Yes, okay? It’s a nervous habit of mine. Back in college, I was really nervous about my final project that I reorganized everything in my closet, and alphabetized all of my books.” 

Blaine’s eyes laugh at his antidote. “Am I doing something that makes you nervous?” 

Kurt gapes at him in stunned laughter. “You’ve been doing things that make me _extremely_ nervous for two days!” 

Even with this confession, Blaine doesn’t find any trace of fear, or suspicion, or revulsion, or hatred anywhere on Kurt’s lovely, angelic face. It seems like a lifetime since anyone has looked at him like this. His own lawyers hadn’t really believed that he’s innocent. Kurt did. Kurt _does._ And that means so much to Blaine than anything he could ever thought it would. 

Kurt could have left him to die at the lake. If that was too immoral for him, he could have gotten him back here, but then called the police while he was asleep, and taken the car and left. But he hadn’t done any of that. Because Kurt really believes Blaine is innocent. 

Blaine wants to pull him into his arms and tell him how much that means to him. He wants to bask in the warmth of Kurt’s smile and hear his infectious laughter again. Most of all, he wants to feel Kurt’s mouth on his, to kiss him and caress him until they are both wild with desire. And he wants to thank Kurt for his trust by pleasuring him with his body. Because that is the only thing Blaine has to give him. 

He knows that Kurt wants him just as much as he does, because he’s making him feel more nervous now than he did when he had a gun aimed at him. He remembers how Kurt had moaned and kissed him earlier today. He was so responsive to Blaine’s touches. Blaine knows from the little gasps and sounds Kurt had made that he wanted him. He knows that just as surely as he knows that they are going to make love tonight. 

Kurt finally looks away shyly from his intense gaze. “Are you hungry?” 

Blaine nods slowly before answering, “starved.” His voice low and husky, making Kurt’s knees go weak. 

“I made chicken noodle soup and bread.” Kurt answers, already walking into the kitchen. 

“Let’s bring the food out to the living room and eat on the couch.” Blaine suggests before leaning close to Kurt’s ear and whispers, “it’s cozier.” 

_It’s cozier._

Kurt feels the shivers run through his body. He knows what Blaine meant. Eating on the couch at the coffee table and sitting close together is _cozier._ It’s more _romantic._

Kurt turns on the stove to warm up the soup pot while Blaine takes out the bowls from the cupboards. He then opens the oven to take out the bread that he has been keeping warmed. 

“You actually baked bread?” Blaine asks, a bit bewildered as he stares at a loaf of crusty bread that Kurt places on the cutting board. 

“Yes.” Kurt replies. Another thing he does when he’s stressed is bake. But Blaine doesn’t need to know that now. “I like to bake.” 

“No one has ever baked anything for me.” Blaine replies, so completely touched by something as simple as baked goods. 

“I find that hard to believe. I’m sure you had personal chefs cooking for you five-star meals every day.” Kurt replies jokingly. 

Blaine gazes at him, his eyes sparking bright and golden brown. “This is different.” His voice is low and husky again with his mouth looking so inviting, Kurt has to stop himself from not throwing himself into his arms. 

“Yeah well, you did try to save my life.” Kurt replies nonchalantly. “It’s the least I can do.” 

\------------------ 

They mostly eat in silent, except for Blaine, who is making sinful sounds of appreciation for Kurt’s cooking. Once Kurt finishes his food, he leans back on the couch and twists his mouth in wonder. 

“I’ve been wondering...” He begins, studying Blaine. “Did I really have a nail in my tire yesterday?” 

Blaine places his finished soup bowl on the coffee table and hides his amused smile behind a glass of water. “You saw the nail with your own eyes. It was definitely in your tire.” 

“Yes, but how did it get in there? Did I really drive over it?” Kurt presses. 

Blaine smirks, his eyes teasing. “How else did you think the nail went in your tire?” 

Kurt fixes him with a level look that would have shamed an instant confession and apology out of an eight-year-old boy. Blaine can see it in his eyes, Kurt standing outside his classroom with a wrongdoer, looking at him with the same expression. “I’m thinking that maybe someone pushed that nail into the tire.” 

“Someone did.” Blaine confirms, desperately trying to keep a straight face. 

“You?” 

“Me.” With a boyish guilty grin, he adds, “I’m sorry, Mr. Hummel.” 

Kurt doesn’t miss a beat. “I expect you to replace that tire, Blaine; and you have detention for the next two weeks.” He says with his eyebrow raised. 

Blaine bursts out laughing. “Aw man!” 

“No whining, please!” Kurt wags his finger at him, making him laugh even harder. 

Blaine couldn’t help it. He leans forward and surprises Kurt with a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you.” He whispers, choking back a chuckle at Kurt’s surprised expression. 

“For what?” 

“For making me laugh.” Blaine sobers as he holds Kurt’s gaze. “For staying here and not turning me in. For being brave, and funny, and looking so gorgeous. And for making me a wonderful meal.” He then gets up and starts picking up their dishes. “I’ll clean up.” 

Kurt immediately stands up. “Let me help.” 

“No way. You cooked. I’ll clean.” Blaine tells him. “You just relax and finish your wine.” 

Kurt leans back into the pillows on the couch and stares out into the darkness outside the house. He knows how this night is going to end. He can feel it in the way Blaine looks at him. He knows it in the way his heart beats out of his chest with anticipation. Things have shifted completely between them since he decided to stay instead of leave earlier today when he had the chance. Kurt is not going to deny that he’s extremely attracted to Blaine. He’s always had a silly crush on Blaine as a movie star, but being around him for two days and getting to know him as a person and after witnessing the events of today, Kurt is on the verge of falling. 

He is in so much trouble and if he’s being honest, he’s more terrified now than he was yesterday when Blaine had a gun pointed at him. 

Kurt turns to look when the lights in the living room suddenly dimmed. Blaine stands there by the light switch, looking as handsome as ever. 

“You can see the outside better this way.” Blaine says before walking over to the record player and putting a new record in. The first notes of _At Last_ by Etta James begins to play. 

Kurt smiles. “You are old fashioned, aren’t you?” 

Blaine smirks and walks over. “I like the oldies. Today’s music is mostly noise with catchy riff to keep people dancing with no real substance.” 

“I beg to differ.” Kurt retorts. 

“Ah... you kids nowadays with your dub step and electronic music.” Blaine says teasingly before holding out his hand. “Speaking of old fashioned... may I have this dance, Mr. Hummel?” 

Kurt’s heart skips a beat and he looks at Blaine. His enchanting smile glows with surprise, and Blaine’s spirit soars crazily, simply because Kurt is pleased. “The last time I asked a teacher to dance, I was dressed more appropriately. White shirt, yellow bowtie, navy blue suit. He turned me down though.” 

“Really? Why?” Kurt asks before placing his hand in Blaine’s offered hand. 

“He probably thought I was too short for him and too young.” 

Blaine isn’t a tall guy, but Kurt wouldn’t call him short even though he’s got about two inches on him. “How much taller was he compared to you?” 

Blaine pulls him close. “By about three feet.” He answers with a smile. “Although, I didn’t think it was an issue at the time since I had a _massive_ crush on him.” 

And then it hits Kurt. “How old were you?” 

“Seven.” 

Kurt can picture young Blaine, all dressed up in his best suit going to a school function and bravely asking the man he’s been crushing on for a dance. How courageous he was to do that, and how he must have been so crushed when the man turned him down. “I would have never turned you down, Blaine.” He tells him tenderly with a soft look in his eyes and it is almost Blaine’s undoing. 

Mesmerized by the feelings unfolding inside him, he wraps his arms around Kurt’s narrow waist and pulls him against him. A jolt runs through Blaine’s body when he feels Kurt’s legs and thighs coming into intimate contact with him as they dance. Kurt matches his steps with effortless grace, and when he lays his cheek softly against Blaine’s shoulder, his heart begins to beat much too fast. He hasn’t even kissed Kurt yet, and desire is already pounding through every vein in his body. To distract himself, he tries to think of a topic of conversation that would delay him from reaching his ultimate desire. He wants to make this special for Kurt. Kurt loves romance and fairy tales. Blaine currently doesn’t have much options to sweep him off his feet. He’s America’s most wanted convict. He can’t impress Kurt with fancy dinners and exotic trips around the globe. But he can give him romance. 

“So, tell me, Mr. Hummel. Did you actually fall into the lake earlier?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt looks at him with such exaggerated wide eye innocence look that Blaine has to bite back a laugh. “Yes?” Blaine fixes him a look and Kurt’s pretense breaks apart. “Okay, fine. It was a trap to get you to think that I had fallen in.” Kurt admits before adding quickly, “but I never thought that you would actually jump into the lake to try to save me. It was just to keep you distracted enough so I could run back into the house to search for the keys to the car.” 

“But you didn’t.” Blaine says staring at his lips. 

Kurt is completely captivated by his long eyelashes and dark eyes that are burning with desire. It turns his stomach into flutter of butterflies. “No, I didn’t.” Kurt whispers. “What you did today, was the bravest thing I’ve seen anyone do.” 

It’s not the words that Kurt had said that melted him. It is the way he’s looking at him, with admiration in his eyes and awed wonder in his voice. After the humiliation of his trial and dehumanization effects of prison, it is a blessing to be looked at like a man and not like an animal. But to have Kurt look at him like he is brave and fine and decent is a gift more precious to Blaine than anything he’s ever been given. 

He wants to hold Kurt in his arms and lose himself in his sweetness. He wants to wrap him around him like a warm blanket and bury deep inside of him. He wants to be the best lover Kurt has ever had and make this night as memorable for him as it is going to be for him. 

Blaine can’t help himself no longer. Not after the sweet words he had said to him. He stops dancing, leans forward and captures his lips in a searing kiss. Kurt trembles in his arms, making him pull away to study him to make sure he’s okay. Not only that, Kurt looks terrified and that just makes Blaine feels like he’s a caged animal, starving for his first meal. 

“Are you afraid of me, Angel?” 

Kurt’s heart thuds against his rib cage at the term of endearment, but he gently pushes Blaine away. “No.” He answers sincerely. The first time since yesterday morning, Kurt can honestly say that he’s not afraid of Blaine. He knows now that Blaine will never do anything to hurt him. 

“Then, what is it?” Blaine asks and he is rattled by the tenderness in his own voice. 

“I think...” Kurt begins, choosing his words very carefully. “that you are a man who’s been denied of sexual pleasures with men for five long years.” 

“I am. So what?” 

“So, I understand that any _man_ would be desirable in your eyes...” Kurt says quietly, not meeting Blaine’s eyes. 

“Do you really think that I kissed you because of sheer convenience? That, what’s happening tonight is to simply satisfy my sex drive?” Blaine asks, his voice hardening with each word. “I may be a sex starved animal you think I am, but I do have restraint and standards.” 

Kurt feels like the worst person ever. He can feel the walls being put up around Blaine again and he desperately wants to disassemble them. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come out that way. I just...” Kurt places his hand gently against his jaw to turn his face around, so he can stare at his golden-brown eyes. “I’m terrified that I wouldn’t be good enough.” Kurt confesses. 

Blaine can’t believe what he had just heard. This amazing young man, who is the most compassionate, smart, and gorgeous person he has ever been with or met, thinks that he wouldn’t be good enough. “Kurt...” He begins. “Do you really not know what an extraordinarily amazing person you are?” He says before frowning because that is disgustingly sweet, and he can’t believe that he had actually said those words out loud. He’s not used to being this way. He doesn’t say sickeningly sweet nothings to his lovers. Now that he thinks of it, he never said anything as remotely close to this sweet to Mike, who was his boyfriend. 

Kurt smiles softly at him. “Go on.” 

He looks at him confused. “Go on?” 

“Yes.” Kurt smiles sweetly at him. “You were just getting to the good part.” 

“Really?” 

He looks so bewildered, that Kurt lets out a chuckle. He runs his finger over Blaine’s toned chest before saying, “yes, tell me how extraordinarily amazing I am.” 

Blaine groans. “That was too cheesy.” 

“I like cheesy.” Kurt replies, looking at him expectantly and Blaine is incapable to denying anything when Kurt looks at him like that. 

“I’ve wanted you since I got in your car yesterday afternoon in Clearfield. Ever since then, the more I got to know you, the more I wanted you, but I knew that I’m in no position to want anything else from you after what I’ve already asked of you. But, you stayed and you... you _believed_ me. I want to show you how much that means to me, Kurt, and this is the only way I know how. I don’t have much else to offer.” 

He looks so vulnerable, that it knocks Kurt off his feet completely. He gingerly brushes Blaine’s jaw with his thumb. “I don’t need anything else.” His voice full of tenderness and his eyes, sparkling in the firelight. 

“I want you to be absolutely sure.” Blaine says because he wants to make sure they are on the same page before they go any further. “You told me last night that you’re waiting for a Prince Charming. I’m _not_ him. I am nowhere _near_ being a Prince Charming. And my intentions aren’t noble. They are adult and natural. We are not at a school dance and I’m not wondering whether or not I get to kiss you goodnight. It’s already a foregone conclusion that I am going to kiss you goodnight.” 

He holds Kurt’s hand in his and gives it a squeeze. “The fact is that I want you, and I think you want me almost as much. Before the night is over, I intend to make sure you do; and once I’ve done that, I’m going to take you to bed, undress you, and make love to you as thoroughly and leisurely as I can. For now, I am going to dance with you for another song. While we are dancing, I am going to be thinking of all the things I want to do to you, and with you, while we are in bed together. Now, have I made myself clear? If none of that suits you, then you tell me right now what you want.” 

Kurt’s lips tremble with silent laughter and his desire to kiss him grows. “I would like to reorganize the hall closet.” 

“Is that _really_ what you want?” 

“No.” Kurt confesses. “What I _really_ want is for you to deliver on those intentions _now._ Not after another...” 

Blaine catches his face in his hands and abruptly captures the rest of his words in a kiss. He shoves his fingers through Kurt’s hair as he deepens the kiss. And when Kurt slides his arms around his waist to hold him close and kisses him back, he feels a flourishing pleasure and astonished joy that are his undoing. He can no longer prolong this. The desire is burning so hot in the pit of his stomach and spreading all over his body. “Would you like to go to my bedroom?” He asks because even though Kurt has agreed to his previous proposal, he doesn’t want to assume. 

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “Take me to bed, Blaine.” 

Blaine groans before covering his mouth over his, tracing his trembling lips with his tongue, urging them to part and when they do, he plunges his tongue inside like a starving man, trying to satisfy his hunger. And the man in his arms is willing, and melting against him as he kisses back just as passionately by welcoming his tongue and giving him all he has. Blaine finally pulls back from the kiss, so that he can lead Kurt up the stairs to his bedroom. 

As soon as they are inside his bedroom, Blaine claims Kurt’s mouth again in a hard kiss. His hands caressing his back and round butt cheeks over the sweatpants he’s wearing. He crushes Kurt’s pliant body against his straining one and groan brokenly when he feels Kurt’s hardness rubs against his thigh. He slowly lowers Kurt down onto his bed and covers his body with his, showering his neck with wet kisses. 

Blaine tells himself to slow down, and not act like a sex starved convict that he is, but to honor his words from earlier and make love to Kurt leisurely, but his restraint is dissolving with every touch and sound that Kurt is making. He suddenly moves away to hurriedly discard his clothes. Kurt stares at him in awe as he lays flat on his back on the bed until he reaches forward and holds Blaine’s hand. 

“Let me.” Kurt whispers before he pulls Blaine’s pants along with his underwear off. “You’re beautiful.” 

Blaine groans and reaches for Kurt. His hands hungrily pull at Kurt’s clothes to get them off as soon as humanly possible. He needs to feel Kurt without barriers. Now. Once Kurt is completely naked, Blaine’s eyes roam hungrily over his body. 

“My _God_ , you must have been driving all the gay men in New York crazy.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that I’ve been fantasizing about ripping off your clothes and touching your flawless porcelain skin since yesterday and I’ve only been looking at you for two days.” He says and can tell from the expression on Kurt’s face that he is pleased to hear these words. Desperate to continue to please him, Blaine asks. “Do you know what I was thinking last night during dinner?” 

Kurt shakes his head as Blaine begins to gently brush his fingertips all over his chest. 

“I was wondering how your mouth would taste on mine, and if your skin would feel as soft as it looks.” Kurt falls completely under the spell of Blaine’s words and touch. “Your skin feels even softer than it looks.” He says in a low husky voice before kissing him soundly. “And your mouth... God, you taste like heaven.” 

Kurt gasps as Blaine’s fingers trail down the length of his body and curl around his hard length. He shyly looks away from Blaine’s intense gaze. 

“Don’t look away.” He whispers and Kurt forces his gaze back to his. “You have a beautiful cock.” 

_That_ , Kurt feels is so far from the truth that he begins to doubt other things that Blaine had said. Blaine sees Kurt’s skeptical look, and his mouth quirks up in a smile. 

“If that isn’t true, tell me why I’m dying to touch it and get my mouth on it.” Blaine says and he feels Kurt’s cock hardens even more and curves up in his hand. Blaine groans as his own cock grows harder and he starts leaking precum. “God, you are so sweet and so gorgeous.” He whispers before kissing him because he can’t take it any longer. 

They kiss passionately until Kurt reaches up and wraps his hand around Blaine’s hard length. Blaine moans out loud. “Yes, touch me.” He then reaches over to the nightstand where he had placed a bottle of lube and a packet of condom earlier. Thank God, Sebastian always has these supplies well stocked in his houses. Blaine was glad to find them in the bathroom drawer earlier. 

He grabs the supplies from the nightstand and pulls away from the kiss to squeeze some lube on his hand. He then brings his slicked fingers to Kurt’s hole and feels him tenses up immediately. 

“Shhh... relax.” He says when he sees Kurt biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Then something hits him like a ton of bricks. “Please tell me you’ve done this before.” He asks brokenly, because the answer wouldn’t matter to him. And he hates himself for it, but he is far too gone to stop now. He has to have Kurt now. He can’t stop at this point. But to his relief, the Angel in his arms opens his eyes and smiles softly. 

“Yes, but it’s been a while. I...” He shyly looks away. “I’ve only ever made love with my ex-boyfriend and that was 2 years ago.” Kurt admits. 

Blaine rubs his fingers at his entrance. “I’ll do my best to go gentle.” He promises before pushing his finger inside his tight warmth. Blaine groans and his cock bobs against his stomach. He starts to stretch him with his fingers and he loves the way Kurt responds and opens up for him. His heart swells with want and pride as he sees Kurt opening his legs apart and helping with the stretch. 

“I’m ready.” Kurt whispers after a few more stretches. 

“Ok.” Blaine grabs the packet of condom and rips it open with his teeth. His hands trembles as he slips on the condom. He is so turned on that a little touch from Kurt could push him over the edge. He takes a breath to calm himself down because he doesn’t want to be over within seconds. He lines himself up, lifts Kurt’s waist and lunges inside him. 

Kurt’s body stiffens with brief pan, but before Blaine could react, Kurt’s arms are around him and he is opening up for him like flowers blooming in the Spring. Fighting to control the orgasm that is threatening to erupt, Blaine moves slowly within him, but when Kurt begins to move with him, his restraint breaks along with his desire to prolong the act. Capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, Blaine drives into Kurt, forcing him faster and faster to the peak, driving him toward it and reveling in his muffled cry as he digs his nails into his back. 

_“Oh Blaine!”_ Kurt moans when he hits his prostate dead on. 

Blaine lifts up his hips higher and tighter to him and he plunges harder, driven by uncontrollable need to be as deep within Kurt as possible when he comes. The tight wet sensation of being inside Kurt, is a feeling Blaine hasn’t been able to experience before. He’s had sex with many men in his life, but he’s never felt this wild, or intense, or turned on before. Blaine explodes inside him with a force that tear a low groan from him, and he still keeps on moving, as if Kurt could somehow empty him of all the bitterness of his past and bleakness of his future. He’s so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he didn’t even realize when Kurt had grabbed his own cock and pumps it in his hand before climaxing. With Kurt’s body convulsing as an orgasm rips through his body, he clenches around Blaine’s hard cock and sends Blaine into a second climax that erupts in a jolt of sensation that screams down his nerve endings, shakes his entire body, and leaves him weak and spent. 

In a state of boneless exhaustion, Blaine collapses on top of Kurt and shifts onto his side, still holding him in his arms. Reveling in the euphoria as he slowly strokes down Kurt’s spine, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, his brain begins to function and he begins to see all his actions and motives in the past two days. 

He had taken an innocent man as a hostage at gunpoint, he had threatened him with physical violence if he tried to escape, he then turned him into a national scandal by making him look like an accomplice to his escape, and the worst of all, he had seduced him to have sex with him. 

Blaine feels disgusted with himself. He feels like an animal that prison turned him into. _What had he done?_ He’s so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear it. 

_A sniffle._

Kurt is crying. 

Blaine really feels like a monster. He immediately reaches over and slowly wipes the tears away from Kurt’s flawless skin. “Kurt... I have no excuse.” He begins. “What I did to you just now... I am so sorry. I told myself that I wasn’t going to lose control and that I wanted to make it good for you. But you broke all of my restraint. Your beautiful body, _God_ you made me feel so...” He pauses not knowing how to put into words what he was feeling. 

“Yes?” Kurt prods. 

“I...” 

“You’re doing that thing again, where you start saying something so incredibly sweet to me and then stops.” Kurt says, his voice teasing. 

Blaine looks at him confused. “What I was saying was _sweet_?” 

Kurt smiles. “Mmhmm.” He reaches over to trace patterns on Blaine’s chest. “You said I have beautiful body and that I made you feel...?” 

Blaine takes a hold of his fingers before bringing them to his lips to kiss each of them. “You made me feel euphoric. You are an Angel and being inside you, surrounded by your sweet, tight heat; I felt like I was in heaven.” 

Kurt smiles, incredibly pleased. “Ditto.” 

Blaine looks at him. “So, why were you crying?” 

“Because, sometimes beauty does that to me.” He answers simply. “What we just did... I loved every second of it because I felt... _wanted._ ” He stares back at Blaine, his eyes sparkling blue. “Like you _really_ wanted me. That knowledge alone made me climax with a force that shook me from head to toes.” 

Blaine groans low before crushing his lips to his hungrily. “You have _no idea_ how much I wanted you. How much I _still_ want you.” 

Kurt boldly reaches down and holds Blaine’s length in his hand. “Show me.” 

Blaine groans loudly before climbing on top of him and grinding his length into Kurt’s. Now that he got to taste heaven, he can’t get enough of it. He’s never going to get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter in this story so far. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did my best to explain and describe their feelings for each other in this chapter. How the events of last chapter led up to this point, and Kurt's decision to stay instead of leave and call the authorities on Blaine made a huge impact on their relationship. Oh! and we find out whose house it is in this chapter. :)
> 
> Thank you for leaving comments and kudos. I love reading them. I've written over 60k words for this story and I still have four more chapters to write. Your comments always give me motivation, so thank you.


	10. Can't Help Falling In Love

Propped up against fluffy pillows and snuggling into a warm embrace of Blaine’s strong arms, Kurt stares at a tray of dirty dishes on the floor of Blaine’s bedroom. Blaine had served him breakfast in bed and made love to him again after they ate. He had also kept Kurt awake most of the night, making love to him with a mixture of demanding urgency and exquisite tenderness that Kurt found wildly exciting and tormentingly sweet. Each time they finished, Blaine had pulled him into his arms and held him close as they doze. It was a magical night for Kurt. He had never experience sex like this. Sex with his ex-boyfriend, Harry, was good. They were each other’s first, and they learned everything together. It was sweet and they were high on hormones. Most of the time, they made love because they were feeling horny and eager to try new positions. 

But, what he experienced with Blaine... it was more intense, more passionate, more tender. It was _more._ It was as if he was being worshiped. It may have been about Blaine finding his own release the first time they did it, but every time after that, he made love to Kurt in a way that made him feel like his only goal was to pleasure Kurt. Finding every spot on Kurt’s body that make him writhe with pleasure. During one of their love making sessions last night, Kurt can’t help but think of his teenage days, when he would be laying in his bed, staring at a poster of Blaine Anderson, while masturbating. If only that teenage Kurt knew then that Blaine Anderson would be bending him over in bed and pounding into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly, and making him cry out in pleasure. That thought alone pushed Kurt over the edge and he came so hard and so fast, he sprayed all over the pillows. They had to change out the pillow cases. 

Now, laying in Blaine’s arms in broad daylight, Kurt’s magical utopia of living out his teenage dream begin to disintegrate. He is now unhappily aware that the man who made love to him with such violent tenderness and _need_ , who groaned with passion in his arms and made him cry out and feel as if he were the only man who has ever done this with him, had also made love to countless movie stars and sexy supermodels. 

That had been his old life, and even though Blaine had lost everything; Kurt has no doubt that he would prove his innocence, now that he’s out of prison and able to find the real killer. With Kurt’s help, of course. Once Blaine did that, he would be free to return to his former life of glitz and glamour of Hollywood, to resume his brilliant career in acting. His need for Kurt would cease to exist then. When that happens, when Kurt is nothing but an _old friend_ to him, he knows that the pain is going to be unbearable. 

Blaine isn’t going to fall in love with him and make undying declaration of love to him. Kurt knows this. Even though the Universe had brought them together and have him be here for Blaine in his time of need, Kurt knows it won’t last. All he can do now is live each moment as it comes, savor it, and memorize it for all the years to come. This means, Kurt needs to keep his heart intact as much as he possibly could. He needs to make sure he doesn’t get too attached even though he knows he's reaching a point of no return. 

“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt turns his head and finds Blaine studying him with a concerned frown. “Nothing really. Just life in general.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

Wanting to avoid this discussion, Kurt shrugs nonchalantly and moves out of Blaine’s arms to lean against the pillows with his knees pulled to his chest. “It really isn’t worth discussing.” 

“Why don’t you let me decide that?” Blaine persists. 

Kurt narrows his eyes at him. “Are you always this persistent?” 

“It’s one of my unattractive qualities.” Blaine replies smoothly. “Come on, tell me what you were thinking about.” 

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes with a fond expression and decides to tell him a partial truth. “I was thinking that how you can plan your life to be a certain way, but one single moment can change everything. How my decision to stop for coffee at that rest stop, changed everything.” 

Blaine leans his head back against the pillows and sigh with relief. He had thought that Kurt was thinking about how he is ruining his life. With a deep sigh and without opening his eyes, he asks Kurt flatly, “Do you want to stay here with me, Kurt?” 

“Are you giving me a choice?” Kurt asks teasingly, in hope of keeping things light, afraid to burst their blissful little bubble that they have been in since last night. 

“No.” Blaine replies after a long pause. “I’m afraid not.” 

Kurt frowns. “Do you think I’ll tell the authorities where you are, if you let me go?” 

Blaine shakes his head. “No. If you give me your word you wouldn’t, I trust you.” 

“Then, why?” 

“Because I don’t think you would be able to stand up to the kind of relentless interrogation, that they would put you through.” Blaine answers. “Even if you tell them that I blindfolded you until we got here, they would keep badgering you with questions, and sooner or later, you would let something slip without meaning to.” 

“Okay then. I’ll just have to stay here in this drab little cabin and spend a few days with this exasperating, dictatorial, moody man I met who has an insatiable sexual appetite. I’ll probably leave here unable to walk or stand without help.” Kurt says, trying to keep things lighthearted. 

Blaine’s eyes remain closed, but his mouth quirks up in a slow smile. “I am not moody.” 

“Exasperating, dictatorial, and insatiable though.” Kurt counters, chuckling softly. He doesn’t want to have hard conversations now. He just wants to continue living in their little bubble. “I know! Let’s go outside!” He suggests excitedly. 

Blaine groans. “No way. You’ll freeze your ass off out there, and I happen to _adore_ your ass.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes smiling. “I intend to put clothes on first. Fresh air and physical activity...” 

“I can open the windows for fresh air and we can continue doing our physical activity _in bed._ ” He suggest with a smirk. 

Kurt laughs, shaking his head. “You really are _insatiable._ Come on, let’s go out. I never got to finish my snowman yesterday.” He says already getting out of bed to take a shower. 

Blaine stares after his flawless body and calls out, “Use this bathroom. It’s a lot nicer.” 

Kurt turns to look at him over his shoulder thinking how much nicer this bathroom could be when Kurt thinks the bathroom in his bedroom is already so luxurious. He smiles over at Blaine before walking into the attached bathroom. Blaine is right. It is _much_ nicer than his bathroom, and a lot bigger. He sighs happily before he turns on the shower and sets it to warm. He steps in and closes his eyes. 

\------------------ 

Kurt stands in front of the large mirror in the bathroom and fixes his hair while Blaine stands at the sink next to his as he shaves. Using a bathroom together, and getting ready together feel so achingly domestic and intimate. Kurt feels a yearn growing in his heart, wanting to hope that this could be their everyday. 

After Kurt finishes doing his hair, he turns to leave the bathroom to put clothes on. “Your room should have a closet full of clothes.” Blaine tells him, which is something Kurt already knows about. He borrowed a ski jacket from the closet yesterday as well as the long johns. “You should wear something from the closet.” 

Kurt shakes his head. “No. I did that yesterday and it didn’t feel right. The only reason I borrowed something yesterday was because I needed warmer clothes.” 

“Well, you are going to still need warmer clothes today if you want to spend any time outside. It’s freezing!” Blaine says, already walking out of the room and into Kurt’s bedroom. 

Kurt follows from behind. They are both still only in towels and Kurt is trying hard not to get distracted by Blaine’s dark hair on his chest that he finds so sexy and arousing. Blaine goes into the closet and pulls out a few items of clothing and hands them to Kurt. 

“Here, I think this outfit would look amazing on you.” Blaine says handing Kurt a pair of slim fitted pants that have Marc Jacobs on the label and a navy blue Alexandar McQueen cashmere sweater, along with a Burberry wool black peacoat. 

Kurt couldn’t bring himself to even touch these beautiful clothes. “I can’t wear these to go play outside in the snow. This entire outfit probably costs over two thousand dollars!” 

Blaine knows for sure they cost around seven thousand dollars, but he knows Sebastian won’t mind. Plus, he wants Kurt to enjoy nice things. He doesn’t want him to continue living out of his small suitcase. He also wants to give Kurt a little bit of the kind of life he wishes he could give, what old Blaine would have been able to offer. 

“Yes, you can.” He persists, holding up the navy-blue sweater up to Kurt’s chest. 

“No, I couldn’t possibly ruin these expensive clothes!” Kurt refuses. 

Blaine sighs. “My _God,_ you are stubborn! Look, Kurt, these clothes belong to a man who has a ton of money that he doesn’t know what to do with them, he gives away to charity every month. He won’t mind a bit that you borrow his clothes or that you ruin them as you put it.” 

Kurt’s mouth falls open. “You _do_ know the person who owns this house. Who? They are letting you stay here willingly, so I'm guessing they believe you are innocent, too. But you are putting them at terrible risk! If the authorities find out, they could...” 

“ _No one is going to find out anything!_ ” Blaine’s voice booms with anger. “Stop asking questions!” 

“But I’m just trying to understand...” Kurt replies, but he gets cut off. 

“Damn it, I don’t _want_ you to understand!” Blaine yells before reminding himself to keep his anger in check, because Kurt doesn’t deserve to be treated this way. He sighs and runs his fingers through his damp hair. “I will try to explain this as clearly as I could, but after that, I want this subject dropped.” 

Kurt gives him a look that clearly says he disagree to his terms. He folds his arms in front of his chest and stares at him with a defiant glare. 

“When you go back home, the police are going to question you about everything I said and did while we were together.” Blaine begins. “So, that they can try to figure out how much help I had escaping and where I’m going next. They will make you go over it, and over it, and over it until you are exhausted and can’t think clearly anymore. They will do it in hope that you will remember something that is significant to them, even if it isn’t to you. As long as you can tell them the truth, the whole truth, when you leave here, you have nothing to worry about. And it’s exactly what I want you to do. Tell them the truth. But if you try to protect me by hiding something from them or tell them a lie, they will catch it and they will tear you apart. They will start thinking that you were an accomplice from the start and they will treat you like one. Do you understand now why I can’t tell you anything? Why I don’t want you to ask any more questions?” He reaches over to cup Kurt’s face in his hand. “I don’t want you to have to lie or hide information from the police.” 

Kurt’s heart beats wildly in his chest at the way Blaine is staring at him with so much tenderness. 

“But I do need you to tell one small lie.” Blaine says softly. “Beyond that, I don’t want you to lie or conceal anything from the police. Tell them everything. At this point, you don’t know anything that could harm me or anyone who is involved. I intend to keep it that way, for my sake and for your own.” He finishes. 

Kurt nods. “What lie do you want me to tell?” 

“I want you to tell the police that you don’t know exactly where this house is. Tell them I blindfolded you after you figured out who I was. That I made you lie down in the backseat for the rest of the way, blindfolded, so that you couldn’t get away from me. It’s believable, and logical, and they will buy it. It will also help discredit what that barista said he saw at the rest stop. He is the only reason the police would suspect you of aiding and abetting my escape. I would do anything in the world to avoid having you lie for me like this, but it’s the best way.” He gently caresses Kurt’s cheek with his thumb. 

“And if I refuse?” Kurt asks, simply out of curiosity. 

Blaine’s entire face instantly becomes hard and shuttered. “That’s up to you. But if you do tell the police where this house is, I would appreciate you telling them that I did not have a key. I broke into the house. If you don’t do that then, the person who owns this house, who is as innocent as you, will be subject to the same type of suspicion as you are subjected to because of what that barista said.” 

Blaine isn’t trying to protect himself at all, Kurt realizes. He’s trying desperately to protect whoever owns this house. Which means, he knows them, and knows them well. They could even be friends, just as Kurt had suspected. 

“So, tell me what you intend to do.” Blaine asks, almost businesslike. 

“Of course, I will tell them I was blindfolded.” Kurt answers. “How could you possibly think that I would say anything else?” 

Tension disappears from his handsome face, but he gives Kurt a scathing glare. “You do realize that you are the _only man_ who has a tendency to make me feel like an emotional yo-yo dancing on a string from the end of your finger.” 

Kurt bites his lip to hide his smile because Blaine just told him that he’s the only man to make him feel something no one else has. “I’m... sorry?” 

Blaine rolls his eyes and grabs the clothes again. “The hell you are. Now, put these clothes on.” When Kurt opens his mouth to argue, he stops him. “No arguments. Put these clothes on and we’ll go play in the snow outside like you wanted to.” He says with finality before turning around to walk back into his own room to get dressed. 

\-------------- 

Once they are both dressed warmly, they walk out of the house. Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand immediately and holds it in his as they walk, making Kurt so happy because they look like two lovers holding hands and taking a romantic walk in the snow. 

“Would you mind if we do some walking before we finish your snowman? The view is so breathtaking, I want to enjoy it with you.” Blaine asks, eyes shining like golden honey. 

Kurt smiles and reaches over to brush a snowflake that fell on top of his eyebrow. “Of course, I don’t mind. A walk sounds nice.” 

Kurt takes a deep breath of crisp air into his lungs and smiles. Regardless of the circumstances, he feels peacefully happy. And he knows it’s all because of the breathtakingly handsome man next to him. It’s been three days since they met and every time Kurt gets to learn something new about Blaine, he inches closer to falling a bit more. And yet, he feels like he still doesn’t know a lot about him, and he is desperate to know more. 

“So, Mr. Anderson, tell me about yourself.” Kurt begins. “I feel like I don’t know much about you even though we have... you know...” 

Blaine smiles amusedly. “Yes?” 

“We have... um... you... I...” 

Blaine looks at him with a teasing smile, immensely enjoying seeing Kurt struggles to say _sex_ as if he were a blushing virgin. “You’ve said all the pronouns. Now can you add a verb in there?” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I don’t have a problem saying the word _sex_ or fuck for that matter.” 

Blaine chuckles. “Then, what’s the problem?” 

Kurt has a thoughtful look on his face before he replies, “It’s just somehow feels so _wrong_ to call it a clinical term, _sexual intercourse_ or a crude term, _fucking_ for something that is so _sweet_ and _passionate_ , and _profound_ when we do it.” 

Blaine’s heart slams against his ribcage and unfamiliar feeling takes over his entire body, that makes his heart swells and stomach flutters. He’s been getting this feeling a few times in the past couple of days and he knows it’s all Kurt Hummel’s fault. 

He brings their clasped hands to his mouth and kisses Kurt’s knuckles. “How about _making love_?” 

Kurt leans his head against Blaine’s shoulder, closes his eyes and smiles. “ _Making love_ … I like that.” 

Blaine’s heart beats wildly in his chest as he leans down to press a kiss to Kurt’s head. “What would you like to know?” He asks quietly. 

Kurt beams up at him. “Everything. I know some background stuff about you from reading magazine articles, but I want to hear from you. Tell me about your childhood. Is your name really Blaine Anderson?” 

“Yes. My full name is Blaine Devon Anderson. I was born in Westerville, Ohio.” 

“I’ve always loved that we have that in common. Lima is only two hours away from Westerville.” 

Blaine smirks. “Are you telling me, Mr. Hummel, that you are a fan of mine?” 

Kurt looks bashful, but he doesn’t avert his gaze. “Guilty.” Kurt admits shyly, and Blaine feels so pleased, he can’t stop the wide grin from taking over his face. “I was a gay teenager. I looked up to you. You were my idol. Not only you were a great actor, but you also advocated for LGBTQ youth and you were so involved in a lot of the charitable organizations that help people in need. I wanted to be just like you when I grew up.” He then looks away with a shy smile. “Plus, you were a teen heartthrob. You lived rent free in my teenage dreams and fantasies.” 

Blaine stops walking suddenly and grabs Kurt’s face close to his to crash their lips together. He licks his soft lips with his tongue and Kurt immediately opens his mouth to let him in. Blaine licks inside Kurt’s mouth and kisses him fervently. “You can’t say stuff like that and not expect me to take you to bed immediately.” 

Kurt lets out a breath and smiles. “Oh, but you promised we can play in the snow and finish my snowman.” 

Blaine groans. “Forget your damn snowman! Let me make your teenage dreams come true.” 

Kurt giggles. “Trust me, Blaine. You have done that multiple times last night _and_ this morning.” Kurt then holds Blaine’s face in his hands and peppers featherlight kisses all over. “Come on, tell me more about you. How was your childhood like? You always talked about your older brother, but never really mentioned your parents.” 

Blaine sighs. He doesn’t really want to talk about his parents, his dad in particular. He never really talked about his mom because it’s just too painful, even after all these years. “Because it’s just been my brother and I for a long time. Since I was fifteen and moved to California with him.” 

“Why did you leave home at such young age?” Kurt asks curiously. 

Blaine’s jaw hardens. “Because my mom died and my father disowned me for being gay. Now, can we stop talking about it?” 

Kurt’s heart breaks at hearing this. He knows that he’s one of the few lucky ones, whose father accepts and loves him no matter what. Not everyone is as lucky as he is. It must have been so hard for Blaine to be disowned by his father. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Blaine smiles at him even though it doesn’t reach his eyes. “It’s his loss. Cooper is great. He’s the best big brother anyone could ask for. He took care of me and it’s been us against the world ever since.” 

Kurt smiles and squeezes his hand. “I’m glad.” There is still so much more that Kurt wants to know, but he decides to let to drop. Today is about reveling in their sweet little bubble, especially since he knows that they don’t have much time to be together. He wants to make the most of it. He wants to bask in these sweet moments. 

They have walked a full lap around the house and now approaching his unfinished snowman. “Let’s finish this snowman, shall we?” 

\-------------- 

“I can’t believe you made our snowman look _moody!_ ” Kurt complains as they walk into the house. 

Blaine smiles at hearing Kurt say, _our snowman_. “He’s not moody. He’s melancholy.” 

“That’s not any better.” Kurt replies taking off his coat and shoes. “Snowmen are supposed to be jolly!” 

Blaine chuckles. “If it means so much to you, you can go turn his frown upside down.” When Kurt smiles wide and turns to go out again to do just that, he pulls him back. “ _Tomorrow._ That’s enough snow play outside for the day.” He pulls him into his arms and nuzzle his nose against Kurt’s. “Let’s warm up by the fire. I’ll make up a cheese plate. You pour the wine?” 

Kurt smiles. _God, that sounds delicious._ “Sounds good.” 

Once Blaine had put together an aesthetically pleasing cheese plate, filled with grapes, crackers, nuts, salami, and of course, cheese; he brings it over to the living room where Kurt is waiting for him with two glasses of wine and the roaring fireplace. 

“Bon appetit.” Blaine says as he places the plate on the coffee table and sits down next to Kurt. He then opens his arm for Kurt to snuggle in. “Come here.” 

Kurt smiles. Grabs a few pieces of cheese before snuggling into his chest. “Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun playing in the snow with you and going on a romantic walk.” 

Blaine’s eyes sparkle with joy. He’s not used to his lovers thanking him for something as simple as playing in the snow and going on a walk. Again, Blaine is reminded that Kurt Hummel isn’t like any lovers he’s had. Kurt isn’t like any _man_ he’s ever met or been with. “You’re welcome.” 

Kurt reaches up and feeds him a piece of havarti cheese. Blaine closes his mouth over Kurt’s fingers and gently sucks on them, making Kurt feel goosebumps all over his body. Before he falls under another spell with Blaine, Kurt decides to bring up a subject that he’s been thinking of since yesterday afternoon. 

“Can I ask you something?” He asks, slowly approaching the subject. 

“It depends.” Blaine replies, gazing at his lips. “Do I get to kiss you first?” 

Kurt smiles and kisses him. Blaine deepens the kiss before Kurt has a chance to pull away. He caresses his tongue with his own and Kurt is reminded of the times when Blaine had expertly used his tongue to stroke and lick up and down his length. 

Kurt pulls away with a small giggle. “Okay, my question.” 

“If you must.” Blaine replies in a low husky voice before he begins to lick Kurt’s ear. 

“How are you planning on finding out who the real killer is?” 

Blaine stops kissing and pulls back. His expression suddenly hard and closed off. “Ask another question.” He says flatly. 

“Okay... Do you know who might be the real killer?” Kurt tries. 

“Choose another topic.” Blaine replies sharply. 

“You _are_ going to find out who killed your boyfriend, aren’t you?” Kurt asks, afraid of the answer that he already knows from looking at Blaine’s face. 

Blaine leans over to pick up his wine glass to take a drink. “No.” 

Kurt’s mouth falls open. “ _Why not?_ We need to clear your name. It’s injustice that the real killer is walking around freely when you have to be on the run and hide from the authorities.” 

When Blaine doesn’t respond, Kurt stares at him wide eyes as he realizes, that is exactly what Blaine is planning on doing. He’s just going to be on the run forever. He puts his hand to his mouth. “You really are planning to be on the run for the rest of your life? Don’t you want your freedom? Don’t you want your life back?” 

Blaine slams his hand on the coffee table, making wine slosh around in their glasses. “Of course, I do, _damn it!_ ” He yells. “I tried that, during the trial. My lawyers couldn’t figure it out. They all think I did it. No one believed me!” 

“ _I_ believe you.” Kurt tells him softly. 

Blaine scoffs. “That’s great, Kurt. Maybe everyone else will too, now that _you_ believe me.” He throws back the rest of his wine from the glass. 

Kurt tells himself not to cry at his harsh words. “Don’t patronize me.” He hates that his voice cracks with hint of tears. 

“I’m being realistic, here, Kurt. I know you view the world with idealistic optimism, but life isn’t always puppies and rainbows! This isn’t a fairy tale where I get to have a happy ending. I am not going to waste my time trying to change the minds of people who had already made up their minds about me.” 

Kurt is getting angry. “So, what? You’re just going to stay in hiding, running from the law, changing from one identity to the next? When the _real_ killer...” 

“ _Yes!_ Blaine yells, getting up from the couch and starts pacing. 

Kurt shakes his head. “This isn’t fair! We can’t just let the real killer get away with this crime! I want to help. I’ll do some research. We can reopen the case. Find new evidence. _Something!_ I...” 

Blaine sighs and walks back over to the couch and sits down. “There is no new evidence. The case is closed.” He says softly, but his voice is filled with sorrow. 

“Look, Kurt, I don’t want to fight with you.” Blaine says with sincerity. “That is the last thing in the world that I want to do. And I most definitely don’t want to discuss my future plans with you or whether or not we can find the real killer. I’m trying my damnedest not to worry about that myself and to simply enjoy the surprised gift of having you here. Try to understand that these next few days, here in this house with you, are going to be the last _normal_ days of my life. Not that I have the slightest idea of what normal really is anymore. But the point is, even though we both know all of this is a fantasy that’s going to come to an abrupt end, I would still like to have it. Idyllic few days up here with you to remember and to look back on. I don’t want to spoil it with thoughts of the future. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” 

Kurt hides the sympathy and sorrow of his words evoke, with a warm smile and nods. “Am I allowed to know how long we’re going to be here together?” 

“I... haven’t decided. No more than a week.” 

Kurt feels his heart sink and he tries not to think of how little time that is. Again, he hides his disappointment with a smile and decide to drop the subject. _For now._ If Blaine wants to have idyllic days with him, that is what he would give him. He would give the world to Blaine. He wants to do everything he can to give Blaine his life back. His _freedom._ Because as hard as Kurt tried to keep his heart in check, he is so far beyond the point of return. He has fallen for Blaine despite everything. His heart has betrayed his brain and every logical thought he has. Blaine smiles at him and he melts. Blaine kisses him and his body feels like he’s on fire. Blaine makes love to him and he feels complete. 

Blaine had told him the night before that he’s not a Prince Charming. Kurt decided that he doesn’t want a Prince Charming. Because he realized now that it wasn’t Prince Charming he’s been looking for. It’s Blaine. In such short amount of time, Blaine Anderson has completely and irrevocably stolen Kurt’s heart. That is the _only_ crime Blaine is responsible for, and Kurt would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure that Blaine gets exonerated. He’s not going to give up on him. He’s going to make it his mission once he gets back home to find the real killer. 

But for now... for now, he’s going to get lost in this idyllic bubble with Blaine. He’s going to pleasure him, make him laugh, and cook him delicious food. 

“So, how does baked salmon sound for dinner?” 

Blaine returns his smile with so much gratitude, it warms his entire body. He leans forward and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Salmon sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I posted this chapter a day early because I want to take a day off from computer tomorrow to bake cookies and wrap gifts.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.   
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate the holiday.   
> Thank you to all of you for reading my story and leaving comments and kudos.   
> Come back next week for a new chapter.


	11. Dangerously In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Content

Kurt sits on the couch, mindlessly channel surfing while Blaine cleans up the kitchen after their brunch. The past couple of days have been nothing but idyllic paradise. They would wake up around 9 am. Blaine would make breakfast and serve it in bed to Kurt. Afterwards, he would either make love to him in bed or in the shower while warm water cascade down their soap slicked bodies. Once they are both sated and happy from their morning love-making session, they would either take a walk around outside or play boardgames by the fireplace until it was time for lunch, which is usually just a light snack to munch on while they watch TV. Then, when it is time to make dinner, they move and dance around each other in the kitchen as they cook their meal. Blaine always has music on while they cook and he would spontaneously pull Kurt into a dance as he walks from one part of the kitchen to the next. They would then eat dinner and curl up on the couch in the living room by the fireplace to watch the news before going to bed, where Blaine would again worship every inch of Kurt’s body and make love to him. 

They watch the news to keep themselves updated on the authorities’ search for Blaine. Luckily, they still think that Blaine is somewhere in South America. The interesting thing about people is that, once there was news about Blaine’s possible whereabouts, they start calling the authorities saying they think they have spotted him here and there when they see someone that may fit the description of Blaine. So, for now, Blaine is in the clear to enjoy these few days with Kurt, hid away in this beautiful home in the woods. 

Kurt’s mind keeps wandering to details about Blaine’s trial. He didn’t read up much about it in details back then since he was on vacation in Europe, and once he got back home, the trial was over and Blaine was convicted. Although Blaine had no intention of clearing his name, Kurt is not giving up. He just needs to find the right time to bring it up again with Blaine. He needs to find out details, straight from Blaine, not from Internet research. 

Just as Kurt is plotting ideas on how to bring up the topic again with Blaine, he walks into the living room holding a big bowl of popcorn. 

“Alright! Let’s start our movie marathon!” Blaine says as he flops down next to Kurt on the couch. 

Kurt reaches over to take a few kernels of popcorn from the bowl. “Is there a DVD collection that I haven’t seen yet?” 

Blaine frowns. “DVD collection? It’s 2020, Kurt. I thought I was the old guy.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “First of all, you’re 30. You’re not old. Second of all, how are we going to have a movie marathon without DVD’s?” 

Blaine smirks before leaning forward to open a drawer underneath the coffee table. He takes out an Apple TV remote and waves it in front of Kurt. “Netflix?” 

“I think you’ve been in prison for way too long, Blaine.” Kurt begins. “In order to watch Netflix, we need this little thing called _the Internet_.” 

Blaine looks at him amusedly. “Ohhhh, _the Internet!_ How could I have forgotten?” He presses power on the remote to turn it on. “Except, I didn’t!” 

Kurt’s mouth falls opened as the Netflix logo appears on TV and the log in screen appears. “You mean to tell me that we have _Internet_ in this house this whole time?" 

Blaine smiles at him guiltily. 

“ _Blaine Anderson! I am appalled!”_ Kurt cries, making Blaine laugh. “What else did you lie to me about?” 

“I never took the safety off the gun when I was pointing it at you.” Blaine confesses and the look of shock on Kurt’s face makes him bursts out laughing again. 

“Are you freaking serious?” Kurt asks incredulously. “You mean, I could have gotten away from you?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far!” Blaine chuckles. “I was never going to shoot at you, but I wasn’t going to let you get away from me.” 

Kurt leans back on the couch and sighs happily. “I guess I always knew. My instincts were telling me you weren’t really going to shoot me, but my brain refused to believe it. There was something in your eyes.” He pauses to stare lovingly into Blaine’s eyes. “You have such kind eyes.” 

Overcome with that sweet, warm feeling that Kurt always seems to be able to provide for him, he reaches over and pulls Kurt in for a kiss on his forehead. 

“You are the sweetest person I have ever met. I’m sorry I lied to you. Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?” Blaine asks, his voice full of tenderness. “Please?” 

Kurt ponders teasingly, looking so adorable, Blaine wants to kiss him and hold him and never let him go. “I guess... since you said, _please_.” 

Blaine smiles and kisses him because he can’t help himself. He then puts his arms around Kurt and pulls him close. He cannot seem to get enough of Kurt, in bed or out of it, and that is an unprecedented experience for him. Kurt fits the curve of his arm as if he were made for him; in bed, he is an Angel who could drive him to unparallel heights of passion with a sound, a look, and a touch. Out of bed, he is funny, fascinating, stubborn, witty, and intelligent. Kurt could anger him with a word and then disarm him with a smile. He is also sophisticated, devoid of pretension, and filled with so much life and love that he mesmerized him at times; like when he talks about his students. 

Blaine had kidnapped him, and in return, Kurt had saved his life and graciously surrendered his body to Blaine with a poignant sweetness that makes him ache whenever he thinks about it. He is humbled in the face of Kurt’s courage, gentleness, and generosity. 

He is seven years older and a thousand times harder than Kurt, and yet something about him softens him and makes him _like_ being soft, both of which are new experiences for him. Before he went to prison, he had been accused of being everything from distant to cold and emotionally detached. Several men, including Mike, had told him he was like a machine, that he turned on for sex and then turned off everything else except for work. He can’t blame them for saying those things about him. They were all true. 

The truth is, Blaine has never felt or thought he could ever feel the way he does, when Kurt Hummel is around him. Men said he’s emotionless and emotionally detached. With Kurt, his emotions are at all time high that he’s either laughing hysterically or wanting to cry from the ache that he feels in his heart from the knowledge of this dreamlike utopia he’s in with Kurt is going to end in just a few days. 

He’s been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Kurt had already logged into his Netflix account and selected a movie. He sees his younger self on the cover image of the movie, and stops Kurt before he presses play. 

“We are not watching this.” 

Kurt pouts and looks up at him with doe eyes. “Why not?” 

“Because I’m in it.” Blaine replies simply. 

“But that’s exactly why I want to watch it! Plus, it’s one of my favorite movies, and my _favorite_ movie of yours.” Kurt reasons. Secretly, he wanted to watch one of Blaine’s movies in hope that watching himself on screen would remind Blaine of his old life, his successful career, and his passion for acting. Maybe then, Blaine would change his mind about finding the real killer to clear his name. 

“Pick another movie.” 

“But I want to watch this one. You were so good in it! This was when you won the Golden Globe for Best Actor.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I know. I was there.” 

It was Blaine’s breakout role before he was cast as Spiderman. He had been in a couple of teen movies before landing the lead role in the movie, _Sincerely, Me_. It’s a movie about a young man who was battling cancer, but no one knew he was sick because he lived his life to the fullest and helped kids who were battling cancer. You didn’t find out until the end of the movie when he was at the end of his own cancer battle, and his last wish was to donate his kidney to help save the life of one of the kids he was mentoring. He ended up dying at the end of the movie and it was so heartbreaking and beautiful, and made Kurt and the entire world fell in love with Blaine Anderson as an actor. Blaine had won the Golden Globe for Best Actor that year and was nominated for an Academy Award. If it wasn’t for Colin Firth and his amazing performance in the King’s Speech, Kurt thinks Blaine would have won an Oscar that year for his role in _Sincerely, Me._

Kurt pouts and gives his best puppy face to Blaine. “Please?” 

Blaine narrows his eyes at him. “This is such a sad movie. You really want to watch this? Don’t you want to watch something a bit more uplifting?” 

Kurt shakes his head with a soft smile, knowing that Blaine is about to give in. “I want to watch this.” 

Blaine sighs. It is physically impossible for him to say no to Kurt when he’s looking at him like that. “Fine. But we are watching a comedy or a musical after this.” 

Kurt squeals gleefully and kisses Blaine on the lips with a smack. “Yes!” 

Throughout the movie, Kurt would gush at scenes where Blaine was exceptionally good at acting. Blaine stays quiet and watches the movie with an unreadable expression on his face. Kurt points out his favorite parts of the movie and cries during emotional scenes. Blaine just holds him and doesn’t say a word. 

After the movie was over, Kurt wipes his cheeks and sniffs. “That was so heartbreaking. You were amazing in it.” He then looks up at Blaine. “Did you know that this movie made me fell in love with you?” 

Blaine’s heart slams against his ribcage. Hearing these words from an Angel in his arms who is looking at him with mesmerizing blue eyes shining with tears, is so much better than winning a Golden Globe. Blaine knows Kurt meant he fell in love with him as an actor, but the magnitude of those words isn’t lost on him. 

“You are so talented, Blaine.” Kurt continues as he reaches up to cup his face in his hand. “It’s a shame that you won’t get to act anymore. You have so much to give. Your art matters. It _moves_ people. _You_ move me.” 

Blaine takes a hold of Kurt’s hand, that is holding his face. “I know what you’re doing.” He sounds like a teacher catching a student who is doing something he’s not supposed to be doing. “I’m not going to change my mind.” 

Kurt looks at him innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Blaine looks at him unimpressed. “Watching this movie. Talking about how talented I am. Saying how my art matters. You are trying to guilt me into agreeing to do something I swore I would never do again after the trial, which is proving my innocence.” 

Kurt pulls his hand back, getting frustrated. “ _Why not?_ ” 

“I already told you why!” Blaine replies, his voice suddenly cold. “I tried to prove my innocence during the trial. I spent over two million dollars in legal fees. They didn’t believe me! Even with testimonies from the three people closest to me vouching for my character and giving them examples of why I couldn’t be a ruthless murderer. It didn’t work. My lawyers couldn’t find anything that would point to the real killer. They all believed I did it!” 

“Juries have been wrong before!” Kurt retorts. “All we need is to find a new evidence. I want to help!” 

“ _No!_ ” Blaine says with finality. “I want you to let this go.” 

Kurt stands up, feeling angry. “I _can’t!_ I can’t just let you hide away from the world for the rest of your life and have the entire world thinking that you are a murderer.” 

“I don’t give a _damn_ what people think about me!” Blaine yells back, also standing up. Even though he’s about two inches shorter than Kurt, when he gets angry, Kurt feels like he towers over him. “If they didn’t believe me the first time, I am not going to waste my time, trying to convince them otherwise. Second chances don’t exist, Kurt. Once someone made up their mind about you, that’s it! You can’t change them. My father stopped loving me the minute I told him I was gay. Nothing I did was going to change his mind. And It didn’t. He disowned me and kicked me out of the house.” 

Kurt finally sees it now. All the puzzles pieces falling into place to solve the mystery of Blaine Anderson. Kurt’s heart breaks as he looks at the man, who looks broken and vulnerable. This kind man’s spirit has been broken and crushed not from being sent to prison wrongfully, but from being rejected by his father when he was fifteen years old. Because his father disowned him, he doesn’t think it’s possible for the rest of the world to look at him any differently than a murderer after his was convicted. Now more than ever, Kurt wants to show Blaine that life isn’t always black and white the way he sees it. Blaine has been dealt with a hard hand in life. But Kurt wants to show all the colors and possibilities that life can bring, if he only lets it. 

Kurt walks over and holds Blaine’s hands in his. “I know life hasn’t been kind to you. It’s not fair that you were wrongfully convicted of murder and had to spend the last five years of your life in prison. Your father is an ass for disowning you for being who you are.” He slowly reaches up and runs his fingers gently through Blaine’s dark curls. “Because I think who you are is pretty amazing. You are kind.” Kurt leans into kiss Blaine’s forehead. “You are incredibly talented.” He kisses his nose. “You are so brave.” He kisses his left cheek. “You are generous.” He kisses his right cheek. “And you are so incredibly handsome and sexy.” Blaine lets out an inaudible gasp before Kurt covers his lips with his and kisses him passionately. 

Blaine pulls him into his arms and crushes his body against his, so there is no space left between them. None of his other lovers had ever said those words to him. None of them had ever used those words to describe Blaine as a person. Until now. Until Kurt Hummel. 

How is it that Kurt can make him feel angry one minute and then disarm him completely the next minute and fill him up with tenderness? 

“Please let me help.” Kurt begs softly when they pull apart. “I can’t let you hide away forever. I can’t _bear_ the thought of anyone thinking you are capable of murder.” 

Blaine’s heart is twisting and clenching with each of Kurt’s words. “Why is this so important to you?” 

Kurt knows he can no longer fight it. This feeling that has taken over his entire body and soul for the past four days could be nothing less than _love._ His heart beats wildly in his chest whenever Blaine kisses him. His stomach flutters with butterflies whenever Blaine smiles at him. His blood boils with anger at the thought of Blaine losing everything, including and especially, his reputation because he was wrongfully convicted. All Kurt wants to do is hold Blaine, and protect him from all the bad things that can harm him in anyway. 

Kurt can no longer imagine his future without Blaine being in it. He can no longer imagine his _life_ without Blaine. Because he _loves_ him. He’s known for a couple of days now; that he is falling for Blaine, but now that he’s accepted it, and embraced the feeling; he can’t keep it to himself. He wants Blaine to know. He wants to show him as proof that you _can_ change people’s minds. Because he changed Kurt’s. More than anything, he wants to be the reason for Blaine to fight for his freedom. Love is worth the fight. It has to be. 

“Because I love you.” Kurt confesses. 

Blaine looks stunned and speechless. He had kidnapped and held Kurt at gunpoint. He had terrified him. He kept him as a hostage. He then seduced him to have sex with him and manipulated him into falling in love with him. 

Blaine feels like a monster. 

He feels disgusted with himself and unworthy of Kurt’s love. 

But, he can’t deny the way his heart grows larger and fills up his entire chest, almost choking him; when he heard those three words from Kurt.  
Blaine leans his forehead against Kurts and closes his eyes. What had he done? 

“I don’t deserve it, sweetheart.” 

Kurt tightens his hold on him. “Why don’t you let me decide who is deserving of my love?” He softly brushes his thumb over Blaine’s stubbles on his jaw. 

Blaine looks pained as if he’s resisting a force that is trying to swallow him whole. “Kurt...” He whispers. “I...” 

Kurt closes the distance between them with a soft kiss. “I love you.” Kurt repeats those sweet words again, unraveling every strand of restraint Blaine had put up around his heart until he’s coming undone. “Let me show you how much.” He says before pulling Blaine after him to take him into his bedroom. 

Ever since that first night they made love, Kurt had been sleeping in Blaine’s room. Right now, he wants to show Blaine how much he is loved and how worthy he is of everything Kurt wants to give to him. And doing so in the bedroom that he had called his own in a temporary house he’s been calling home for the past few days, feels right. All the previous times that they have made love, Blaine has been the one on top. And Kurt had loved every single sweet, passionate, delicious moment of it. He loved having Blaine’s hard cock fill him up and make him feel complete. 

But now... he desperately wants to be deep inside of Blaine and be surrounded by his tight warmth. He wants to take his time to show Blaine the magnitude of his love. Most importantly, he wants to love him the way no other man had ever loved him. 

And that is exactly what Kurt does. He begins to slowly undress Blaine as he showers his body with featherlight kisses. Once Blaine is completely naked, Kurt crawls over his gorgeous body and blows on his hard cock that is bobbing up and down. Blaine shivers and lets out a sinful moan. Kurt reaches down to stroke his own erection. Blaine stares at him and growls. 

“My God, you are so damn sexy!” 

Kurt smiles before leaning down, his face inches away from Blaine’s cock. “And I’m all yours.” He says before swallowing Blaine into his mouth and sucks deeply and hungrily. 

“ _FUCK!_ ” 

Blaine’s hips arch up and Kurt continues to suck him. He licks his tongue along the underside of Blaine’s cock before pulling him deep into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat. 

Blaine moans out loud as he grabs onto Kurt’s hair to keep his mouth on his aching cock. Kurt relaxes his jaw and continues to suck him. 

“Oh baby...” Blaine mumbles, completely wrecked as his control hanging by a threat. “I’m going to come soon if you keep going.” 

Kurt slowly pulls off with a pop and stares up at him. “I want you to. Let me taste you, Blaine.” He mouths along Blaine’s shaft. “ _Please..._ And then, he is swallowing him whole again. With a strong suction, Blaine reaches his orgasm and comes down Kurt’s warm mouth, while he lets out a long groan. 

Kurt sucks and licks every drop of cum before crawling up his body. Blaine pulls him into his arms and kisses him, tasting himself on Kurt’s tongue. 

“Now, it’s my turn.” 

Kurt shakes his head and pushes Blaine down on his back. “Uh uh. I’m not done with you yet.” 

Kurt smirks before he gets up to grab the supplies from Blaine’s room. “I’ll be right back.” 

When he has the lube in his hand, Kurt slowly rubs it around Blaine’s entrance. “Are you trying to kill me, Angel?” 

Kurt closes his eyes and smiles softly. “I love it when you call me that.” He whispers before pushing his finger inside Blaine. 

Blaine gasps before he opens up to allow Kurt’s finger in. “You are an Angel. You were there when I needed someone. And you saved my life.” 

Kurt adds another finger. “Mmm... let me take you to heaven then.” He curls his fingers up and presses against his prostate, making Blaine cries out. 

“You really are trying to kill me.” Blaine says breathlessly as his hip rocks against Kurt’s fingers. 

“No, sweetheart. I’m trying to show you how loved you are.” Kurt replies before pulling out his fingers to put on a condom. When he is ready, he enters slowly inside Blaine until he is buried deep inside of him. 

Blaine can’t remember the last time he had bottomed. It was definitely with Mike, but only in the beginning stage of their relationship. Once the initial attraction wore off, Blaine just wanted sex, just to have sex. He also wanted to be in control and chased his own release. He really couldn’t blame Mike for cheating on him. He was not a good boyfriend to Mike. He didn’t know how to be a good boyfriend. Part of the reason is him, not allowing himself to be vulnerable and open without any walls up. Bottoming during sex is putting yourself in a vulnerable position. It’s letting someone take charge and giving up control. Which is something Blaine isn’t used to. Actually, it’s something he’s never done. 

But with Kurt... right now, in this moment, nothing matters to him except being pleasured by Kurt. He _craves_ Kurt’s touch. Who knew that the touch of his fingertips could ignite a spark so bright that it lights his whole body on fire? 

Blaine moans loudly when Kurt hits his prostate dead on. He needs Kurt to move fast and hard. The slow burn that Kurt is giving him is killing him. He places his hands on Kurt’s hips. “Faster.” 

Kurt shakes his head as he continues to fuck him achingly slow. “This isn’t about climaxing.” 

Blaine groans out frustratingly. “Then, what the heck are we doing having sex?” 

Kurt smiles before letting out a moan. “We are not having sex, sweetheart.” He leans down to kiss Blaine. “We are making love.” He whispers. “Close your eyes and _feel_ it. Our connection... _oh Blaine_ … It feels like our souls are one. This is what it feels like to be loved.” Their bodies rock together in slow rhythm. “And you are so loved, Blaine.” Kurt pushes in for a deep thrust. “ _I love you._ ” 

And just like that, Blaine is coming. He can feel Kurt reaching his own orgasm as he lets out a long groan. Pearly white strings shoot out of his achingly hard cock as his vision goes blurry and his muscles all tensed up before coming down to put him in the most relaxing post coital bliss. 

Kurt pulls out and immediately pulls Blaine into his arms to hold him close. Blaine tries to catch his breath and closes his eyes. He snuggles into Kurt’s arms and smiles when Kurt kisses his temple. Once his brain forms back into functioning mode, everything hits him at once. Kurt had told him he loves him. Kurt had made _love_ to him. 

Blaine had thought he’d made love to men before, but _never_ like this. It was achingly slow, intensely passionate, and every thrust felt like a delicious friction of giving and taking until they both reach paradise. 

It was _Kurt_. 

It was _love_. 

_Fuck!_

He tenses up immediately at the realization. How did this happen? How could he have let this happen? He wasn’t supposed to fall in love. Not right now. Not _ever!_ He’s going to be on the run for the rest of his life. Love isn’t going to fit into the life of a fugitive. He needs to put an end to this immediately.  
As much as he had enjoyed spending the most perfectly wonderful past few days with Kurt, things have gone out of hand. Kurt had at times made him forget that he is a fugitive running from the authorities. He needs to get his head back in the game. He needs to make a call to Dominic Gambino and plan out the next phase of his escape plan. 

He needs to send Kurt home. 

It’s time to get back to reality and leave this cozy cabin in the woods and the beautiful Angel sleeping next to him. 

It’s time for him to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I hope you all had a great Christmas, if you celebrate. If not, I hope you had a good week. It's been cold and rainy where I am so I've been lazy and didn't write anything this past week. oops!
> 
> The week between Christmas and New Year is always a weird one where I just get super lazy to do anything. At least 2020 is going to be over soon. I'll toast to that!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Blaine just realized that he is in love. And in true Blaine Anderson fashion (at least the Blaine in this story), he is going to do everything he can to squash those feelings down and send Kurt home. 
> 
> Come back next week for a new chapter where you'll see Kurt's reaction to being sent home.


	12. Going Home

When Kurt wakes up from his post coital nap, Blaine is not next to him. But there is a note on the bedside table. Kurt smiles and picks up the note to read. 

**Dress up and meet me downstairs for a special date.**

Kurt lets out a giddy squeal before jumping out of bed to take a quick shower. He then picks out an outfit from the closet to wear. He still doesn’t feel right about borrowing these expensive clothes, but Blaine kept insisting to him that the owner won’t mind. Plus, Kurt really wants to dress nicely for this special date that Blaine has planned. 

He feels like he’s floating on cloud 9 as he dresses himself in a lavender colored button-down shirt with gray waist coat on top and matching gray pants that hug his long legs to perfection. It’s amazing how he wears the exact same size clothing as the owner of this house. Whoever he may be. 

Kurt smiles, his heart feeling lighter now that he confessed his love to Blaine. He hopes he has changed his mind. He hopes that Blaine will now let him help find the real killer. Then, Blaine wouldn’t need to be on the run anymore. Kurt is no detective, but he knows he’s smart. He has no doubt that once he starts connecting dots and finding clues, he would be able to uncover something Blaine’s lawyers had missed. The case can be reopened and the real killer will be convicted. Blaine will be exonerated. And they can be... 

Kurt chuckles, shaking his head. He’s getting ahead of himself. They need to find the killer first. 

When Kurt walks downstairs, he hears soft music playing in the background. He smiles, recognizing the song immediately, as _Heaven_. It’s one of his favorites from Bryan Adams. The lyrics fit so perfectly with what he’s feeling about Blaine, that he can’t help but smiles widely and sings along. As he giddily sings along and walks over to the dining room, he completely misses the key to the Ford Escape that is left out on the coffee table in the living room. 

Kurt glances at the dining table, which is set up beautifully in Fall décor that Blaine must have gathered from outside the house. There are pine cones, red and yellow leaves arranged artfully with candles lit up. He continues to walk into the kitchen to find Blaine, who is mashing potatoes. 

“It smells so good in here!” Kurt says wrapping his arms around Blaine’s tiny waist and leaning in to kiss him. 

Blaine smiles softly but turns his face, so Kurt’s lips land on his cheek instead of his lips. Kurt frowns. “Are you okay?” 

Blaine smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Of course. I’m just trying to finish up dinner for our special date.” 

Kurt can sense something is wrong, just by looking at Blaine’s face. It’s amazing how well he knows Blaine now in such short amount of time. On the other hand, he has also fallen in love with Blaine in this short amount of time. He wants to give Blaine some space and allow him to tell him what is bothering him, when he is ready. So, he just smiles and asks, “What are you making?” 

“Herb roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans casserole.” Blaine replies, opening the oven to check on the chicken. 

“Wow! Sounds like a Thanksgiving meal.” Kurt observes. 

“Because it is.” Blaine confirms. “I would have made turkey, but we don’t have any. Sorry...” He shrugs and gives Kurt an apologetic smile. 

“No worries.” Kurt reaches over to open a bottle of wine. “But, Thanksgiving isn’t until tomorrow.” Blaine continues to put finishing touches on dinner, but Kurt sees his shoulders tense up a bit as he takes out the green bean casserole out of the oven. “Why are we having this meal tonight?” Kurt asks, afraid that he already knows the answer. 

Blaine places the casserole dish on the counter and turns around to look at him. His whiskey-colored eyes looking somber. “You look beautiful.” 

“You look sad.” Kurt replies, making Blaine chokes out a wet chuckle. 

“Thanks, Angel.” 

Any other time, Kurt would have appreciated this term of endearment from Blaine, but right now, he wants answers. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans his hip against the kitchen counter. “What’s going on, Blaine?” 

Blaine stops moving around and faces Kurt, his expression blank. “You’re going home tomorrow morning.” 

Kurt feels like he’s been hit with a semi-truck and his heart is now dislocated. He knows this is coming. He knows that their time together in this cabin in the woods is limited. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less. He swallows a lump in his throat. “And you just decided that without consulting with me?” 

Blaine’s expression immediately hardens. “I don’t need to consult you with anything!” 

“ _Yes_ , you do! I have a right to have a say in this!” 

“You have no _right!_ ” Blaine’s voice boom with anger. “I’ve been here long enough. I need to leave. It’s time.” 

Kurt’s lips tremble as he swallows a sob. “You’re just going to run away. Is that it? What about...” Kurt pauses, when he sees Blaine’s hard expression. His expressive eyes looking at him with antagonize stare. Kurt wants to ask, _What about us? What about our future?_ But he knows that just looking at Blaine now, he can tell Blaine doesn’t see them as _us_. He doesn’t see Kurt in his future. Even after the most magical, passionate, and tendered moment they had shared this afternoon; nothing’s changed for Blaine. Even after Kurt had confessed his love to him. Blaine doesn’t feel the same way, and he’s never going to. Kurt has been stupid to think there is a future for them. He has been foolish to fall in love with Blaine, who intends on staying as a fugitive for the rest of his life. 

“So, that’s it.” Kurt says, his voice breaking. “I go home tomorrow and you go... wherever.” Kurt knows he can’t ask where Blaine is going, and he hates it. He hates that Blaine has to go away and stay in hiding. He hates that he can’t be with the person he loves. He hates that the real killer is walking around freely and getting to live their life, when Blaine doesn’t get to. He’s angry. He’s frustrated. But mostly, he’s heartbroken. “I’m just never going to see you again?” 

Blaine looks pained, but he keeps his emotions in check. “You knew this was temporary. You knew what you signed up for. That night, I made sure you knew before we did anything.” 

Kurt is getting frustrated and he knows he’s not going to be able to keep his tears in much longer. “ _Yes, I know!_ ” He cries. “But that was before...” He pauses to stare at Blaine, desperately. Trying to figure out what he’s thinking behind the mask he has put on. 

“Before what?” 

“ _Before I fell in love with you!_ ” 

There is a moment, where Blaine’s expression softens and his eyes glaze over with tears. It only lasted a few seconds before he blinks and his expression turning back to stone. “You don’t love me, Kurt. You just can’t tell the difference between real love and really good sex.” 

Kurt feels like he has just been slapped across the face. “Don’t patronize me!” He spits out. “And don’t you _dare_ tell me how I feel. I am not a naïve little kid. I am an adult and I _know_ what I feel.” He bravely walks up to Blaine with tears in his eyes. “ _I love you, Blaine!_ ” He says, never taking his eyes off him. 

Blaine stares back at him, his eyes full of sadness. “Well, you shouldn’t. I’m a fugitive, Kurt. I can’t give you the kind of life you deserve.” 

Kurt steps forward, holding Blaine’s hands. “Then let me help you clear your name! We can find the real killer...” 

Blaine pulls his hands away and steps back from Kurt. “Not this again! I told you...” 

“ _No!_ ” Kurt interrupts him. “I won’t accept it. If you care about me at all, you would let me help.” When Blaine opens his mouth to argue, he doesn’t let him. “You may not love me, Blaine, but we both know that you do care about me. Otherwise, what is the point of this special dinner? Why not just send me home now? Why drag this on for another night?” 

“Because I’m a selfish bastard!” Blaine replies. “It’s killing me to have to send you home. These past few days that we’ve spent together have been the happiest days of my life. Is that what you want to hear?” He says, his voice breaking as he tries to keep his emotions in check, even though he knows he’s losing that battle. Once again, Kurt Hummel is the only man who can knock his walls down and make him feel vulnerable. “I know I shouldn’t have taken you to bed, or indulged myself these past few days with your sweetness. But I couldn’t help myself! Even though I know I don’t deserve any of it. I don’t deserve _you!_ ” 

“I don’t care, Blaine. I _love_ you anyway!” 

Unable to hold back any longer, Blaine pulls him into his arms and fights back the words he knows Kurt wants to hear. The words he _feels_. Instead, he crushes Kurt to him, kissing his forehead and his cheek, then he rests his jaw against his hair, letting his words bathe him in their sweetness. At age thirty, Blaine finally discovers how it feels to be loved for no reason except for himself. To be loved when he has neither wealth nor fame nor even respectability to offer as an attraction. To be loved unconditionally by a man of extraordinary courage and loyalty. Blaine knows it now, just as surely as he knows that if he tells Kurt how he feels about him now, Kurt would wait for him for years after he disappeared. And, that wouldn’t be fair to him. But Blaine can’t let his sweet words that mean so much to him, pass without saying something in return. So, he decides to tell him another truth. 

“You’re right. I do care about you, Kurt.” He confesses tenderly. “I care about you _so much!_ ” He softly grazes Kurt’s neck with his fingertips. “That’s why I selfishly want to spend one more night with you. I want our last night together to be special. I haven’t had a Thanksgiving dinner that I enjoyed for a very long time. I would like to celebrate the holiday with you.” Kurt’s tears fall freely as he looks away. Seeing him cry twists Blaine’s insides, and make him feel completely gutted. That is why he says, “Can we please go enjoy our Thanksgiving dinner? Afterwards, I will tell you everything you want to know about that night the murder happened.” 

Kurt slowly smiles, hope returning to his eyes. “Promise?” 

Blaine’s heart swells when a smile lights up Kurt’s beautiful face, and he knew he said the right thing. He can’t give everything to Kurt, but he can give him this. He kisses him softly and whispers, “I promise.” 

\--------------- 

After dinner, they sit in the living room; Kurt on the floor and Blaine on the couch. Kurt has a pen and a note pad in his hands as he jots down notes of details Blaine is telling him. 

“So, you spent most of the evening in Will’s room across the hall from your room.” Kurt says, reading over his notes. 

Blaine takes a sip out of his wine glass. “Yes.” 

“And Will was with you the whole time?” 

“Yes, until he left to go to a bar with a few of the cast.” Blaine confirms. 

“Tell me the names of the people who went out with Will.” Kurt requests. 

Blaine leans his head back and closes his eyes, trying to remember. “Johnny Wilson, Kate Mara, Sam Evans, Delilah Newton, Jake Cho, and Andrea Salinas.” 

Kurt writes the names down and compares it to the list of everyone from the production who was staying at Roosevelt that night. “That’s everyone except you, Mike, Josh, and his dad.” He observes. 

Blaine nods. “Correct.” 

“You stayed in Will’s room the whole time until you decided to go back to your room to pack your things to leave around 8:45 pm.” 

Blaine takes another sip of wine. “Mmm hmm.” 

“Where was Mike?” 

Blaine would much rather be spending their last night making love, than thinking back on that horrible night. But he’s making good on the promise that he made to Kurt. So, he sighs and think back to the investigation and testimonies during the trial. “I don’t know.” 

Kurt turns to look at him, with his eyebrow raised. “You don’t know? No one knew where he was that night?” 

Blaine shrugs. “Everyone concluded that he was in my room since there were no witnesses who can confirm that they saw him that night.” 

“But he _wasn’t_ in your room.” Kurt says getting up and sitting down next to him on the couch. “Your room was empty when you went into pack.” 

Blaine reaches for him and pulls him into his arms. “Correct.” He confirms huskily before he begins to pepper Kurt’s neck with kisses. 

“Don’t you think that’s a little strange?” Kurt says, trying to push him away from kissing his neck. He needs to focus, and Blaine nibbling on his neck is very distracting. 

“Sure.” Blaine mumbles before he attaches his lips to Kurt’s soft skin again and sucking it lightly, making Kurt moan. 

“Stop distracting me. This is important!” Kurt scolds him, making Blaine groans in defeat and drops his head on his chest. “Don’t you think it’s strange that Mike was nowhere to be seen for the whole night until he was found dead in your room the next morning?” 

“Yes. But there were no leads. No one saw him at the hotel. He didn’t go to the bar with Will and the cast. They could only conclude that he was in my room and when I went into pack my stuff, I killed him.” Blaine replies. 

Kurt sits up. “But you didn’t kill him.” 

Blaine chuckles. “I know, sweetheart. Can we stop talking about this now? I would really like to take you to bed and make love to you until the sun rises.” 

Kurt smirks, looking amused. “Are you sure you can last that long? It’s very ambitious of you.” 

Blaine’s eyes turn smolder before he leans into capture Kurt’s lips. “I take that as a challenge.” 

“No.” Kurt pushes him away gently. “Wait. I haven’t gotten to the good parts yet.” 

“I know, Angel. I’m trying...” His voice deep with desire. 

Kurt chuckles. “Just a few more questions, I promise. And then you can ravish me all you want.” 

Blaine groans, pulling back and leaning back against the couch. “You sure do drive a hard bargain. What are your questions?” 

“Some things are not adding up for me.” Kurt begins, looking over his notes. “You said, everyone concluded that Mike was in your room and when you went back into the room, you had killed him.” Blaine nods. “But wouldn’t there be a confrontation? Argument that precedes the murder?” Blaine thinks as Kurt continues. “And wouldn’t the people from other rooms on the floor be able to hear your argument, since they were able to hear your fight earlier in the day where they all came out of their rooms to find out what was going on.” 

Blaine shrugs. “They may have been out of their rooms at the time.” 

“You said earlier that the room was left in a mess. The broken lamp and broken glass that showed signs of struggle; and, yet there was no blood in the room.” Kurt continues, looking very businesslike and professional. “Coroner declared that Mike was strangled to death by a pillow. There’s no connection. These dots don’t connect!” 

“Now you see why my lawyers couldn’t prove my innocence.” Blaine says, standing up to pour himself more wine. 

“Wait, where was Josh again?” 

“He was at the hotel bar lounge with his dad. Several hotel employees confirmed it.” Blaine answers. 

“For how long?” 

Blaine frowns. “What do you mean?” He reaches over to pick up Kurt’s empty wine glass. 

“How long was Josh at the bar lounge at the hotel with his dad?” Kurt clarifies. 

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t know. A few hours? They were definitely there when the concierge saw me leave the hotel that night.” 

“Did you see them there on your way out?” 

“No. The bartender at the lounge confirmed that Josh and his dad were at the bar lounge at 9:03 pm when I walked out of the hotel.” He says already walking towards the kitchen to pour more wine. 

“Hmm... If I were Josh, I’ll be spending the night with Mike instead of drinking with my dad at the bar. Especially after that big confrontation with you earlier in the day and you and Mike were no longer together.” Kurt says, making Blaine stops and turns back around. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said, you and Mike were no longer together.” Kurt repeats. 

Blaine walks back over and sits down next to Kurt. “No, before that. You said if you were Josh...” 

“I’ll be spending the night with Mike instead of drinking with my dad at the bar.” Kurt finishes. 

“So, why didn’t he?” Blaine wonders, and completely dumbfounded as to why none of his lawyers asked this question during the trial. 

“Maybe he did. What did he say when they asked him that during the trial?” Kurt asks curiously. 

“No one asked him that question! He had an alibi, I didn’t. Case closed.” 

Kurt looks at him sadly. “Oh, Blaine... don’t you think it’s possible that he got people to lie for him? His father was a very powerful man.” 

Blaine shakes his head. “No, John Miller was a nice man. He’s always liked me. I was devastated to find out he passed away two years ago.” 

Kurt reaches over to hold Blaine’s hand. “He was also a father. Can you honestly say that John Miller wouldn’t do everything he could to protect his son?” Blaine continues to stare blankly as he considers what Kurt said could be true. Kurt is once again, reminded that Blaine wouldn’t think John Miller would have protected his son like this because his own father didn’t. It makes Kurt feel incredibly sad for Blaine. “He could have gotten the hotel staff to lie about seeing him at the bar that night. It’s also really suspicious to me that none of your lawyers asked Josh why he wasn’t with Mike that night. Given the situation, it doesn’t make sense that he wasn’t with Mike. They could finally be together now. It makes no sense to me that he wasn’t with Mike that night. Also, how was it possible that no one saw Mike that night until he was found dead the next morning?” Kurt rubs his hands over his face. “God, I wish there’s a computer here, so I could look things up! I’m going to do that as soon as I get home tomorrow.” 

_Home._

Kurt is going home tomorrow. Blaine doesn’t want to waste any more time pondering whether or not Josh Miller could be the killer. He just wants to hold Kurt; kiss him, make love to him, and get lost in him. Blaine pulls Kurt by the hand and stand up. 

“You’re going home tomorrow. Can we please stop talking about that horrible night now?” He wraps his arms around Kurt. “Let me make love to you.” He whispers in his ear, making Kurt shiver. “After that, I want you to make love to me.” He licks his earlobe and gently pulls on it with his teeth. “Hard and fast, so I’ll be able to feel it for _days_ after you left. To remind me of what it’s like to feel complete.” 

Kurt moans and melts into Blaine’s arms, giving himself over completely and letting Blaine take him upstairs to his bedroom. They take turn making love to each other, until early hours of the morning. It’s four am when Blaine lets himself falls asleep in Kurt’s arms. Kurt softly kisses his head before he whispers, “I love you.” 

He wishes he didn’t have to leave tomorrow. 

\-----------------

## The Next Morning

Blaine places Kurt’s suitcase in the back of the Ford Escape as Kurt stands next to him, feeling sullen and trying everything he can to not cry. 

“Alright, you remember everything?” Blaine asks and Kurt nods, looking down at his shoes. “Tell me again.” 

Kurt looks up at him. “I’m going to drive to JFK and park the car at the car rental return. Then, I am going to call my dad and let him know where I am. I’m going to tell him that you left. You had blindfolded me the whole way, so I don’t know where you may have gone, but you let me go.” 

Blaine nods. “Good. Someone is going to be flying out of JFK this evening to Canada under an alias. This should trick them into thinking I am going to be in Canada. It would give me a few days to leave this place.” He reaches over to fix the collar of Kurt’s peacoat. “Please drive safely. Don’t speed.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I always drive safely.” 

Now it’s Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes. “You actually drive like a maniac. So, please be safe. You shouldn’t get any snow today. I checked the weather...” 

Kurt sighs, not able to control himself any longer and closes the space between them. “I don’t want to go.” He whispers, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s. 

“Kurt...” 

“I... I want to go with you.” Kurt tells him, and begging him on the inside to say yes, even though he knows it’s not possible. 

“ _Angel_... don’t make this harder than it already is.” Blaine replies, looking just as heartbroken as Kurt feels. 

Kurt pulls away and wipes a tear that rolls down his cheek. “Will you call me and let me know you are safe?” 

Blaine struggles to reply and Kurt just wants to cry even more. He’s never going to hear from Blaine again after today. Once he leaves this house, he would never see Blaine again and he would just be nothing more than a memory to him. His heart ache with the kind of pain that spreads through his entire body. 

Blaine reaches over to wipe Kurt’s tears gently with his thumb. “I have your cell number. But, I... I don’t want to make a promise to you, that I can’t keep. If I’m caught, you’ll hear about it in the news within hours. If you don’t, then you’ll know I’m safe.” 

“But...” 

“No phone calls or any kind of communication, Kurt!” Blaine tells him firmly. “It’s over when you leave here today. _We’re over._ ” 

It’s not what Kurt wanted to hear. The harsh words pierce through his chest like hundreds of arrows, wounding his already broken heart. 

Blaine keeps his hand cupped to Kurt’s face. “I put three grand in your suitcase.” 

“I don’t...” Kurt immediately protests. 

Blaine shakes his head. “You’re going to need to buy a new cell phone, plus gas and food money for the road.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “That’s still way too much.” 

“Buy some nice gifts for your family for Christmas. I took you from them this week. You all should have a nice Christmas together.” Blaine tells him with a soft smile. “You should get going.” 

Kurt nods. His heart breaking with every second as he steps away from Blaine’s hold. Blaine pulls him back immediately and crushes him into his arms before kissing him fervently. Kurt sobs into the kiss, because it’s unlike any other kisses they have shared. It’s passionate; yet, desperate. It’s full of _longing_. Blaine is saying _good bye._

Kurt bites his lip to keep from trembling when they pull away. Blaine looks just as wreck as he stares at him longingly. “I love you so much.” Kurt tells him, even though he knows Blaine won’t ever say it back. Even though he _feels_ it in every fiber of his being that Blaine loves him, too. “Just... hold on to that, okay?” 

Blaine closes his eyes and steps back, putting more space in between them. He hates himself for what he’s about to say, but it has to be done. For Kurt’s sake. “Kurt... I want you to forget about me.” 

Kurt immediately clenches his jaw, his eyes welling with fresh tears. “What?” 

“When you get home, I want you to move on with your life.” Blaine continues. “Don’t wait for me, because we both know there is no future for us.” 

“Blaine.” 

“Go out with friends. Live your life to the fullest, because you _can._ ” Blaine continues. “When you meet a nice guy, because I know you will, give him a chance. Fall in love with him and one day, marry him. You deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

Kurt shakes his head, his tears falling down his face. “I’m _not_ giving up on you!” 

Blaine reaches over and opens the car door for him. “You should.” His expression hard and the mask is back on his face as if the last five days of their idyllic paradise never happened. As if they didn’t spend the past five days falling in love. “You’d be a fool otherwise; because, I don’t love you.” 

And there it is. Kurt had been wrong. He thought he knew after last night. How Blaine had made love to him in agonizingly slow rhythm that rocked the beat of his heart. How Blaine had held him and clung to him like he never wanted to let go. How he felt so connected to Blaine as if their souls were as one. How Blaine had filled him up so completely that there’s no room left for anyone else in Kurt’s heart. Did he make it all up in his head? Kurt bites his bottom lip to keep a heart-wrenching sob that is about to escape. He couldn’t say anything. It’s taking everything he has in him to not break down in front of Blaine. Everything inside of him is falling apart. 

“So, go home and forget about me. That’s exactly what I want you to do.” Blaine says with finality as he holds out the car key for him. 

Kurt glares at him as he yanks the key from Blaine’s hand. “I was wrong.” Kurt says, his voice low with loathing. “You are a monster. _You really are incapable of love._ ” 

The words slice through Blaine’s heart like a knife. He’s been called and accused of worst things by past lovers, but this one hurts the most. Because it was Kurt who said it to him. Kurt, who thought he was worthy of saving, and worthy of love. Kurt, who told him he loved him. 

But this is what Blaine wanted. He wanted Kurt to forget about him and move on. If Kurt thinks Blaine might reciprocate his feelings, he would put his life on hold and wait for him forever. Blaine doesn’t want that for him. Because he knows, he would never be free. He’s always going to be a fugitive. 

“You’re angry. That’s good. It’s best if you hate me.” 

Kurt just clenches his jaw and gets in the car before slamming the door shut. “Good bye, Mr. Anderson.” 

With that, Kurt drives off, leaving Blaine standing still on the driveway of the beautiful home in the middle of a forest. Neither of which, Kurt is sure he would ever see again. He doesn’t let out a sob until he drives past the iron gates, which opened automatically for him, since he was leaving the property. 

Kurt drives for almost three hours straight without stopping. Until he needs to stop for gas and uses the restroom, he makes a quick stop at a rest stop in Northampton, Massachusetts. He buys himself some chicken nuggets at a drive thru McDonald’s there, and continues on driving. Even though it’s Thanksgiving Day, traffic is light. He figures everyone already traveled the day before to get to wherever they were going. He thinks of his family back in Lima, who is wondering his whereabouts as well as his well-being. It’s Thanksgiving Day. He should be with his family. But the last thing he wants is to be bombarded with questions about Blaine. He needs at least tonight to be by himself. Plus, the plan is for him to drive to JFK airport in New York. Even though he’s incredibly hurt and angry at Blaine, he can't find it in himself to not follow the directions Blaine had given him. Because he doesn’t want to put Blaine at risk. 

Because he still cares about Blaine. 

Because he _still_ loves him. 

When Kurt arrives at JFK airport two hours later, he does everything as Blaine asked him to. After he parked the car at the car rental lot, he drags his suitcase, and he walks inside one of the terminals to find a payphone to call his father. Burt answers the phone after the first ring. 

“Dad? It’s Kurt.” 

“Oh, thank God! Kurt! Are you okay? Where are you?” Burt practically yells into the phone. 

“I’m okay. I’m at JFK. I’m free. He... he let me go.” The raw truth of that statement hits him like a tidal wave and he begins to sob. 

“It’s okay, buddy. You’re safe now. It’s going to be okay.” His father comforts him, but Kurt knows that things are never going to be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is back in New York now. This is when the story is going to pick up about the details of the murder. Kurt is going to have to face the FBI and all the questions that will come from them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. I love reading comments and seeing kudos being left. I cannot thank you enough! I also noticed a huge jump in views in the past week on this story, so thank you to new readers who decided to give my story a chance. 
> 
> If you are on Tumblr, come say hi. My handle is @catcat-85. 
> 
> See you next week!


	13. Home Is Not Where The Heart Is

Kurt continues to cry as he hears some commotions in the background before a new voice comes through the phone. 

“Mr. Hummel? This is Agent Sylvester. Is Anderson with you?” 

Kurt frowns. His intuition had been right. His parents’ house has been swarmed with Federal Agents this entire time. “No, he’s not. He blindfolded me until he stopped the car outside of JFK and then he left... I’m sure he left. I heard him get out of the car and he never came back. He left the key in the car and I drove myself into the airport to make this phone call. I imagine he might still be somewhere in the airport.” 

“Do you know where he might be going?” 

Kurt grits his teeth as the feeling of protectiveness takes over his body. He already doesn’t like Agent Sylvester. “No, I don’t.” 

“Okay, listen to me. Since you are at JFK, go straight home to your apartment and stay there until we get there in about two hours.” 

Kurt immediately panics. “You’re... you’re coming to my apartment?” 

He then hears his father’s unhappy voice in the background. “You are not going to bombard him with questions today. You are going to let my son rest! You are going to give us family time to be reunited!” 

“Dad?” He asks timidly. “You’re coming here?” 

“Yeah, buddy. The agents are going to take us with them on their fancy jet. We’re coming to see you.” Burt tells his son, and Kurt smiles. 

“Mr. Hummel.” Agent Sylvester’s voice comes back on. “I will call the local authorities to escort you home.” 

“No, please. That's not necessary. I can get myself home. I don’t want to attract unnecessary attention if I can avoid it.” Kurt tells her, just wanting to be by himself without being watched. 

“Well, it’s good to hear that we are on the same page about that.” Agent Sylvester says in a condescending voice. “Stay off social media and don’t talk to anyone, especially the press, until we get there.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. He definitely doesn’t like her. “Don’t worry. I’m not in the mood to talk to anyone. I just want to go home! Which is what I’m going to do now. Good bye, Agent Sylvester.” He then hangs up the phone with a force and walks out of the terminal to catch a cab home. 

As soon as the cab turns onto his street, Kurt regrets not taking up on Agent Sylvester’s offer to be escorted home by the police. There are reporters waiting outside his building. The reality and severity of the hunt for both him and Blaine finally sink into him. These reporters have probably been waiting outside his building for days now. Probably as soon as the news had gotten out that he was with Blaine. 

The cab stops and Kurt puts on his sunglasses to disguise himself as much as possible, but he knows it’s not going to help much. He pays the driver and gets out of the cab, pulling his suitcase. The reporters immediately swarm around him, yelling out his name and questions as to where Blaine is and if he really did help Blaine with his escape from prison. 

Kurt keeps his head down and tries to push through the group of reporters and the camera lenses that are pointing at him with flashes of light going off in every direction. All of a sudden, Kurt sees a man stepping in front of him and shielding him from the reporters. 

“Alright, everyone back away!” The man says. “I’m Mr. Hummel’s lawyer.” Kurt looks up startled at this claim as he stares at the man, who is about the same build and height as he is, with dark hair and handsome face. “Give us space and leave him alone before I slap you with invasion of privacy lawsuits.” He then turns to whisper to Kurt’s ear. “Did you have a nice stay in Stowe?” 

Kurt feels his heart jumps to his throat. He stares back at the man, who is looking at him with his eyebrow raised. _He knows!_ This means... he must be a friend of Blaine’s. Kurt knows it then that he can trust this man. He smiles and nods before pulling him by the wrist to go inside his building. 

They don’t say anything until they are safely inside Kurt’s apartment on the 6th floor. His apartment looks just the way he left it exactly a week ago. _God!_ Has it only been a week? Kurt feels like it’s been ages since he left New York. Although his time with Blaine in that beautiful cabin went by way too fast for his liking, he had also fallen irrevocably in love during that short amount of time. The kind of love that changes his life forever. 

“Nice place!” The man says looking around Kurt’s living room. 

Kurt turns around and looks at him. “It’s nothing fancy like that cabin in the woods, but it’s home.” He studies the man carefully. “Speaking of... that is your house, I’m assuming?” 

The man smiles slowly. “I will not confirm anything for the sake of all of us. But... he was right. You really are smart.” 

Kurt immediately perks up. “ _He?_ ” He walks closer to him. “You talked to Blaine? How is he? Is he still at the house? Is he...” 

The man holds his hands up. “Whoa! Slow down, Kurt. Why don’t we start with introductions?” He offers his hand. “My name is Sebastian Smythe. I’m an attorney and Blaine’s closest friend and confidant.” 

Kurt shakes his hand firmly. “Nice to meet you, Sebastian. Kurt Hummel.” 

Sebastian smiles with a nod. “Yes, you are. And yes, I talked to Blaine. Who do you think sent me here to protect you from the press?” 

Kurt’s heart swells with hope. Blaine had called Sebastain and asked him to be here for him. To protect him from the reporters and the press. Which means, Blaine _does_ care! 

His face must have look way too happy to hear that because Sebastian chuckles and looks at him knowingly. 

“Why don’t we sit down and talk?” He then studies Kurt. “Or, would you rather rest first and I can come back tomorrow morning.” 

Kurt shakes his head. “No. I won’t be able to sleep anyway. I’m too worried about him. Plus, the FBI is on their way here with my family. They should be arriving in about two hours, and I would like to speak with you before they show up. But I am starving. Do you mind if we talk in the kitchen while I make us some sandwiches?” 

“Not at all.” Sebastian follows Kurt into his small kitchen and takes a seat at the bar stool, at the counter, facing the kitchen. He watches as Kurt begins to take ingredients out of his fridge and pantry to make a tuna sandwich. 

“I’m sorry you’re missing Thanksgiving with your family.” Kurt apologizes. 

Sebastian waves him off. “My family isn’t the type to be... _family_. Both my parents are working today, and they live in California. Although my boyfriend is cooking a simple Thanksgiving dinner for two at home, he doesn’t mind at all that I’m here for a couple of hours. He’s actually happy that I’m not bugging him in the kitchen.” 

Kurt lets out a chuckle and nods. “Okay. So, I think it goes without saying that you believe Blaine is innocent of murder.” Kurt begins. 

“Correct.” Sebastian confirms. “And I am also going to assume that you also believe Blaine is innocent.” 

“Correct.” Kurt answers. “Were you one of his lawyers during the trial?” 

“No. I was still in law school at the time. But I followed the case, much like everyone else did.” 

Kurt places two slices of bread into his toaster. “Did you think his lawyers did everything they could to prove his innocence?” 

Sebastian scoffs. “I _know_ they didn’t. There were so many things I questioned about the case that were never brought up during the investigation or the trial. I tried to ask those questions while I was on the stand to give my testimony, but I was told to only answer the questions I was being asked.” 

Kurt spreads the tuna mix on the toasted bread before placing it on a plate and slides it over to Sebastian. “What were the questions?” 

“Thanks. For a start... where was Mike Coleman that night before he was murdered?” Sebastian begins before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“ _Yes!_ I thought the same thing, when Blaine told me about that night.” Kurt replies, excitedly. Maybe Sebastian can help. He is a lawyer. He believes Blaine is innocent. The two of them can work together to prove Blaine’s innocence. 

“It didn’t make sense to me that Josh Miller wasn’t with him that night. Especially after that huge blow up in the afternoon and Blaine and Mike broke up. They are free to be together now, so why weren’t they?” 

Sebastian smiles, impressed with Kurt’s intuition. “Because they were.” 

Kurt stops chewing, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. “You have proof?” 

“Not yet, but I’m close. I recently uncovered a couple of things about that night.” 

“Like what?” Kurt asks excitedly. “I want to help, tell me what I can do to help you!” 

Sebastian smiles gratefully. “You have to understand, Kurt. My firm doesn’t want me taking this case. We do corporate law. We don’t take on criminal cases. The partners at the firm also think that it’s a waste of time to take on this case, because it’s already been closed and Blaine was already convicted. They don’t want any billable hours going toward this case. But they are allowing me to do this on my own time, as long as I don’t use the firm’s resources.” 

“Okay?” 

“So, research has been slow, but I found some things. I always thought it was weird that the security cameras were down that night. During the investigation, the hotel manager said that they were doing a firmware update on the cameras that night, so they were down for a few hours. Convenient, right?” 

“Suspiciously, so.” Kurt agrees. 

“Exactly. So, I did some research to find out the brand of the cameras the hotel uses, and traced back to all the firmware versions that they released in 2015. The night of the murder happened on May 30th, 2015. There was only one firmware version that the camera company released that Spring and it was on June 2nd , 2015. Three days after the hotel supposedly took the cameras offline to do a firmware update.” 

Kurt’s mouth falls open. “Why the hell didn’t any of his lawyers find that out during the investigation and the trial?” 

“Because they were in someone’s pocket.” Sebastian replies. “The firm that was hired to represent Blaine was recommended by Sony Pictures. At the time, the studio came out publicly to make a statement saying they were behind Blaine and that they believed he was innocent.” 

Kurt thinks back to the news headline he read while he was in Europe that summer. “I remember. They still released the movie.” 

“Yeah, because they didn’t want to lose money. There was already so much press and media coverage of the murder, that the movie was getting all the free press. Everyone and their mother went out to see Spiderman 3 that summer. It was and still is the highest grossing movie of all time! The studio raked in the money, while Blaine was on trial for his life!” Sebastian finishes with disgust. 

“Wait, so you’re saying the studio wanted Blaine to be convicted? I don’t understand. Why would they make a statement saying they believed Blaine...” Kurt pauses when he figures out the answer for his own question. “So, they could still release the movie... If they showed their support to Blaine publicly, they can release the movie without any backlash. _Oh my God!_ ” Kurt covers his mouth with his hands. “They thought he did it, didn’t they?” 

Sebastian sighs. “No, they were going to pin the murder on Blaine from the beginning. That’s why they recommended Blaine to hire the lawyers he hired. They promised him that, that legal team was the best in the country. Well, I shouldn’t say _they_. It’s the person who controlled them. The head of the studio at the time.” 

Kurt gasps. “John Miller!” 

Sebastian nods. “Josh Miller’s father. And here’s the kicker. Roosevelt Hotel. Guess who owns it.” 

“ _No!_ John Miller?” 

“His wife!” 

“ _Oh my God!_ ” Kurt exclaims. “Sebastian! We have to go to the police _now!_ We have to reopen the case! What you just told me should be enough new evidence to have the case reopened!” 

Sebastian looks at Kurt with an amused smile. “Slow down, Kurt. We need to take caution and handle this carefully and at the right time. I don’t want to do anything that would lead the feds to where Blaine is hiding. I know you don’t want that either, so let’s take this one step at a time.” 

Kurt sighs. Sebastian is right. He needs to have patience. “Okay, so... what’s the next step?” 

“We need more than what I’ve found so far. We need solid proof. We need someone to come forward. Based on all of my research, Josh Miller is the prime suspect. He had to be with Mike before the murder happened. Blaine told him to get out of his sight during their argument. Mike would not be sticking around in Blaine’s room after that, even if Blaine was with Will. He would be with Josh, the guy he said he loved.” 

“Right.” Kurt agrees. “Plus, if Mike was in Blaine’s room when he went back into pack his stuff, there would have been a confrontation. Other guests on the same floor would have been able to hear them, the same way they heard the earlier confrontation. Blaine said his room was also trashed when they found Mike the next morning. If there were signs of struggle, other guests in the room next to it would have heard it.” 

“ _Exactly!_ ” Sebastain exclaims. “Which led me to believe that the murder didn’t happen in Blaine’s room. It happened somewhere else, somewhere more private... like a penthouse suite.” 

“Don’t tell me, the Millers were staying at the penthouse suite.” 

Sebastian nods. “They were.” 

“ _Shit!_ ” Kurt flops into the stool next to Sebastian. 

“The Millers obviously got the hotel staff to lie for them. Since they own the hotel, they practically have the staff in their pocket. Josh Miller being at the bar lounge with his father all night is bogus! They got their staff to lie and said they saw Josh at the bar. If it weren’t for that alibi, Blaine wouldn’t be convicted.” Sebastian finishes. 

“So, we gotta get one of them to come forward! The bartender or hotel manager or other hotel staff who said they saw Josh with his dad.” 

“Yes, they had to have help from the hotel staff that night. Especially the hotel manager to get him to take the security cameras offline while they moved the body down to Blaine’s room.” 

“And making sure no other guests saw them.” 

“Which means, they used the service elevator.” Sebastian pipes in. 

“Gosh, I feel like going down to the Roosevelt right now and demand to speak to the manager on duty that night. What’s the guy’s name?” Kurt asks. 

“His name is David Lin, and you won’t find him at the Roosevelt.” Sebastian answers. “He quit three months after the trial was over. He opened his own restaurant in Soho a year later. It’s called The Dutch.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard of it! Although I’ve never been there myself. It’s out of my price range.” Kurt replies. The Dutch is a fancy fine dining restaurant. Someone needs to have a good amount of money to open a restaurant like this. 

“I’m thinking of checking it out tomorrow.” Sebastian tells him. “I’ve been thinking about picking a restaurant where I can propose to my boyfriend.” 

“Oh wow! Congratulations!” Kurt gushes excitedly. 

Sebastian chuckles. “Thanks, but he’d have to say yes first.” 

“I’m sure he would.” Kurt says before looking away sadly. He can’t help but think of Blaine, and how he can never have a happily ever after with Blaine, even after Blaine is exonerated. Because Blaine doesn’t love him. 

Sebastian studies him carefully. “You’re in love with him.” 

Kurt can’t look at Sebastian in the eye. “You must think I'm a fool.” 

“No, I think you’re brave.” Sebastian reaches over to put his hand over Kurt’s. “For what it’s worth, you made him care enough that he’d called me to look out for you, and help you with any legal help you might need.” 

Kurt looks at Sebastian, his eyes full of hope. “Did he... say anything to you?” He swallows. “About me?” 

Sebastian smiles knowingly. “Not really... no.” When Kurt looks away dejectedly, Sebastian continues. “But he was adamant about me coming here to save you from the wolves of reporters outside. He was also worried that the feds are going to accuse you of aiding and abetting his escape. So, he wants me to represent you in court, _on his dime_ , if it comes to that. He cares about you, Kurt. He wouldn’t have called me otherwise. I wouldn’t give up on him just yet.” 

“He _wants_ me to.” 

“Of course, he does. But you can’t listen to him. If I did, he and I wouldn’t be friends.” Sebastain smiles when Kurt looks at him questioningly. “That’s a story for another time. I should get going.” He gets up and reaches inside his blazer pocket to pull out his business card. “My office number and cell numbers are on here. Call me if you need anything. I’m serious about representing you, Kurt. If the feds come at you, saying they think you are in collusion with Blaine to help him escape, you call me.” 

Kurt takes the business card. “Thank you, Sebastian.” 

“No problem.” 

“Not just for helping me. For being there for Blaine and what you’re doing for him now. I’m glad he has a friend like you.” Kurt tells him earnestly. 

Sebastian smiles warmly at Kurt. “You don’t have to thank me. I consider Blaine as part of my family. I love him like a brother.” 

Kurt smiles at that. It’s nice to know that Blaine has people who love and care about him. Kurt walks over to the side table in the living room and writes down his cell number on a notepad before ripping the page off and handing it to Sebastian. “I need to get a new phone tomorrow, but here’s my number. Please call me and let me know what you find out after visiting the restaurant tomorrow.” 

Sebastian nods. “Sure thing. Good luck with the feds.” He then studies Kurt carefully. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay to deal with those agents by yourself?” 

“I’ll be fine. Blaine prepped me on what to say, which is to tell them the truth. He didn’t tell me anything that would give away where he’s going next. I honestly don’t know where he’s going.” Kurt replies confidently. He can do this. Now that he knows that Blaine _does_ care about him, he feels more invigorated and ready to deal with anything. After the conversation with Sebastian, he feels more hopeful than he has felt about finding the real killer. They are so close to finding the real truth now. He can feel it. 

“Okay.” Sebastian reaches over to touch Kurt’s arm reassuringly. “Oh, by the way, if you want to get rid of the wolves outside, you’re gonna have to give a press conference and make a statement. They won’t leave otherwise. Give them what they want, but you take control of what you want to say. I can organize it for you, if you like.” 

Kurt considers it. Sebastian is right. He needs to make a statement before the press starts making up stories. “That’s a good idea. Yes, please organize it and I will plan out what to say.” 

Sebastian nods. “I’ll talk to you soon, Kurt.” 

“Yeah. And if you talk to Blaine again...” 

Sebastian looks at him sympathetically. “I don’t think he will contact me again, Kurt.” 

“ _If_ he does,” Kurt insists. “please tell him that I miss him and I love him, and that I’m not giving up on him.” 

Sebastian smiles. “Sure thing.” 

\---------------- 

Once Sebastian left, Kurt takes a shower and get himself ready for all the questioning that he sure is about to come as soon as the feds walk through his door. And he had been right. 

As soon as Kurt opens the door, he’s being enveloped into a hug by his family. His dad, stepmom, and stepbrother all wrap him up in a tight hug. 

“Kurt! Oh buddy!” Burt keeps saying his name with eyes blurred with tears. 

“Oh sweetheart! Thank God, you are safe!” Carole says kissing his cheek. 

Finn just smiles and holds him tight. Their family reunion is cut short by two FBI agents walking in behind his family. The blonde-haired female agent steps forward and says in a calm, authoritative voice, “I’m sorry to intrude, Mr. Hummel. Actually, I’m not, because time is of the essence right now. And we have questions that need answers. I’m Sue Sylvester. We spoke on the phone.” She then gestures toward a tall, dark-haired agent besides her. “This is Agent Elliot Gilbert. We are both in charge of the Anderson case.” 

“I thought I asked you both to give us some family time.” Burt says gruffly glaring at the agents. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hummel but we can’t wait.” Agent Gilbert apologizes, looking sincere, unlike how Agent Sylvester just rolls her eyes and looking very impatient. “The reporters saw Kurt came home two hours ago. It’s already all over the news that Anderson had let his hostage go free. They are waiting to hear a statement from us and from Kurt.” 

“It’s okay. Let’s sit down and talk then. I want to get this over with.” Kurt tells them. 

“That’s the spirit!” Agent Sylvester says already walking over to the living room and sitting down on the couch. 

They all follow her and sit down in Kurt’s small living room. Finn just stands against the wall as they ran out of available seats. 

“Let's start from the beginning.” Agent Sylvester says and Kurt feels a tiny tremor of fear when Agent Gilbert reaches into his pocket to pull out a voice recorder, and puts it on the coffee table in front of him. But Kurt knows he’s ready. Blaine had told him exactly what to expect and all he has to do is tell the truth. 

“Where do you want me to start?” 

“We already know that you supposedly went to Clearfield, Pennsylvania for a PFLAG meeting.” Agent Sylvester begins. 

Kurt’s head snaps around. “What do you mean _supposedly?_ ” 

“There’s no need to feel defensive.” Agent Gilbert quickly interposes in a soothing voice. “You tell us what happened. Let’s start with when you first encountered Blaine Anderson.” 

Kurt folds his arms across his chest and tries not to feel any emotion at all. “I stopped for coffee at a diner along Interstate 80. I don’t remember the name of the place. It might just be something generic as _Coffee Shop_. When I came outside, a dark-haired man was crouched down near my tire. It had a nail. He volunteered to fix it.” 

“Did you notice he was armed at that point?” 

“If I had noticed he had a gun, I certainly wouldn’t have offered him a ride.” Kurt retorts back. 

“What was he wearing?” 

The questions come at him in rapid-fire succession after that, on and on, for two hours. Towards the end of it, Kurt feels exhausted. 

“Look, Porcelain, let’s not waste any more time.” Agent Sylvester says and Kurt glares at her for the nickname she used. She ignores him. “You must be able to remember something more about the location of the house he used for a hideout!” Agent Sylvester says. She has been watching him as if he was an insect under her microscope. 

“I told you, I was blindfolded!” Kurt replies getting frustrated. They have asked this question three times already. 

“At any time during your stay with Anderson, were you able to discover his destination?” 

Kurt shakes his head. Again, they have been over this already. “He told me that the less I knew, the safer he would be.” 

“Did you ever _try_ to discover his destination?” Agent Gilbert asks. This is a new question. Blaine had been right in warning Kurt about the tactics the agents would use to question him. 

Kurt simply shakes his head. 

“Please answer out loud for the recorder.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Alright!” He sighs tiredly. “I did not ask him where he was going, because he had already told me that the less I knew, the safer he would be.” 

“And you want him to be safe, don’t you?” Agent Sylvester asks in a condescending tone. 

Kurt glares at her. “I’ve already told you, he tried to save my life.” 

“I fail to see why that should negate the fact that he is a convicted murderer and he had taken you hostage.” 

Kurt leans back in his chair and stares at Agent Gilbert, who he senses to have more of a moral code that shows humanity than Agent Sylvester does. “I don’t believe for one second that he killed anyone. Now, let me ask you something, Agent Gilbert.” Kurt ignores his father’s warning squeeze on his knee. “Put yourself in my place and assume for the sake of rhetoric that I took _you_ as a hostage and you managed to escape from me. You hide from me, but I think you’ve fallen into a deep, icy lake. From your hiding place, you watch me dive into that frigid cold water. I dive again and again, calling your name, and when I can’t find you, you watch me stagger out of the lake and collapse in the snow. But I don’t get up and go home. I just lay there and sob, so devastated by the thought of you drowning, that I put myself at risk of catching hypothermia or worse, fallen into the icy cold lake and drown...” 

When Agent Gilbert stays quiet and continues to study Kurt intently, Agent Sylvester pipes in. “What’s your point, Porcelain?” 

Kurt glares at her again at the nickname she called him. “My point is,” he says tersely, “Would you, after seeing that, believe I actually murdered someone in cold blood? Would you try to wheedle information out of me that could only get me shot down before I could prove I didn’t kill anyone?” 

“Is that what Anderson intends to do?” Agent Gilbert asks, leaning forward. 

“It’s what I would do.” Kurt answers looking at Agent Gilbert. “And you didn’t answer my question. Would _you_ , after you knew I tried to save your life, and almost died doing so, still try to wheedle information out of me so you could get me captured and probably killed in the process?” 

“I would feel compelled to do my duty and help see that justice was done to a convicted murderer, who also happens to be a kidnapper now.” Agent Gilbert replies professionally. 

Kurt stares at him for a long moment. “In that case, I can only hope you find a donor heart because you obviously don’t have one of your own.” 

“Okay! That’s enough for tonight.” Agent Sylvester intervenes. “It’s been an exhausting day for all of us.” She gets up and starts gathering her things. 

Kurt lets out a sigh as he looks at the tired faces of his family. Finn is falling asleep sitting up against the wall of his living room. It is well into one in the morning. 

“We’ll be in touch.” Agent Sylvester says to Kurt just as her phone rings. She turns to Agent Gilbert. “I’m gonna take this. I’ll wait for you downstairs. We gotta deal with the media circus outside.” And with that, she walks out of the apartment. 

Kurt walks Agent Gilbert out and he knows that he is the one he needs to convince. He needs to help him see that Blaine truly is innocent. “We’ll let you know if we have more questions. In the meantime, you shouldn’t go anywhere alone. Anderson might still be in the area. We’re placing agents to camp out outside your building for surveillance.” When he sees Kurt’s disapproving face, he continues. “Just until Anderson is caught and isn’t a threat to you anymore.” 

“He’s never been a threat to me! How many times do I have to tell you guys?” Kurt says, getting angry. “I thought FBI Agents are smart. Is this how you weren’t able to find the real killer five years ago and sent an innocent man to prison? Glad to see my tax dollars are putting to good use.” He adds the last part sarcastically. 

Agent Gilbert sighs. “You went through a traumatic experience. Take some time to relax and be with your family. If you want to go anywhere, you need to let us know. I left both mine and Agent Sylvester's cards on your coffee table. One of our agents will shadow you.” 

“Like a stalker.” Kurt says with disgust. 

“Like a bodyguard.” Agent Gilbert retorts back in a soothing voice. “for your safety and protection.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Let’s not pretend, Agent Gilbert, that you are supplying me with your guard dogs for my _safety._ You are keeping watch on me because you think Blaine might try to contact me and you can catch him when he does. Well, for your information, he’s _never_ going to contact me. If I know him, and I know I do, he’s long gone by now, far away from New York. And I’m going to do everything I can to find out who the real killer is. Now, you can either help me and bring justice to the _real_ murderer; or, you can live the rest of your life knowing that you ruined an innocent man’s life by putting him in prison for a crime he did not commit. Good night, Agent Gilbert.” And with that, Kurt slams the door in his face. 

He then lets out a sigh and falls into his stepmom’s arms, letting his tears fall. 

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.” Carole tells him soothingly. 

“I know.” Kurt responds with a sniff. “We’re so close to finding the real killer. It’s all going to be okay once the real killer is caught.” Kurt doesn’t see it, but his parents exchange a look of concern between them. 

“It’s all going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> It looks like my schedule is always busy on Wednesdays, so I'm updating on Tuesday again.   
> Thank you so much for reading the last chapter and leaving comments and kudos. I really can't thank you enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We finally get to meet Sebastian and the FBI agents.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> See you next week!


	14. A Momentary Lapse of Judgement

## Italy

In a small medieval village in the region of Umbria, in the central part of Italy, Blaine Anderson, now known as Antoni Marino, walks through the narrow streets covered by tall walls. He is holding an American newspaper that he purchased in the town square. It’s been three days since he arrived in this village, that he’s going to be calling home for the foreseeable future. He had purchased a piece of land with the help of the Gambino family. The land comes with a small cottage that looks like it comes straight out of a fairy tale. It made him think of Kurt as soon as he saw it. 

Right after Kurt had drove away that morning, Blaine dressed himself up in a ski outfit, with his duffle bag strapped over his shoulder. He then left the house and walked about 200 yards away to wait for a helicopter to pick him up to take him to a ski resort on the other side of the mountain. This was something Blaine had done before when he used to come to this house with Sebastian to go skiing. The pilot of the helicopter didn’t even bat an eye at him as he got on the chopper with his ski goggles covering most of his face. He looked like any other rich guy who wanted a luxury transportation to go skiing. 

Once he was dropped off at the ski resort, there was a rental car waiting for him at courtesy of Gambino Mafia. He then drove South to a private airport in Morristown, Vermont. From there, a private jet, owned by the Gambinos took him on a direct flight to the Umbria region of Italy. He came into the country with a new name and passport as he said good bye to Blaine Anderson. Now all Blaine has are sweet memories of that magical week he spent with the most beautiful man on Earth, who made him feel like he’s good, and kind, and _worthy_ of love. 

_A real love._

_True love._

Blaine never thought he would find true love. So, getting to experience it even if it was only for one week is a blessing he would cherish forever. He would cherish Kurt forever. It’s only been three days, and yet he misses him so much, his heart aches. He would wake up in the middle of the night, yearning for him. That's the reason why he couldn’t stop himself from buying the New York Times newspaper that came out two days ago with a large picture of Kurt on the cover. 

As soon as he gets back to his tiny cottage, he sits down and reads the article. The article talked about how Kurt had returned home and he was going to give a press conference the following day, which was yesterday. Blaine immediately turns on his small TV and turns to one of the American news channels, hoping to see a rerun of the press conference. He decides to stay on CNN to see if they would bring it up again and after about fifteen minutes, the news anchor starts reporting on the news about the hunt for him. 

_Authorities are still on the hunt for a convicted murderer Blaine Anderson. Anderson escaped from prison almost two weeks ago. Kurt Hummel, the man Anderson kidnapped and took as hostage has now returned home. According to his statement from the press conference, Mr. Hummel said, he does not believe that Anderson is capable of murder. Not only that, Mr. Hummel described his week spent with Anderson as if it had been an adventure he’s had, at the courtesy of a man he carefully described to the world as ‘extremely kind,’ instead of a terrifying ordeal at the hands of an escaped murderer. Here’s a clip from the press conference._

The footage cuts to Kurt standing behind a podium, looking absolutely beautiful in a white cable knit sweater, hair perfectly coiffed up, and eyes shining bright like sapphires. He really does look like an Angel. Blaine’s heart lurches and he yearns to hold him in his arms. Whoever said the distance makes the heart goes fonder, obviously had no damn clue what they were talking about. Because being away from Kurt, the only man he’s ever loved, is agonizingly painful. There is an ache in his chest that never goes away. Everything around him reminds him of Kurt. 

Blaine frowns slightly as Kurt begins to speak after a reporter asked if Blaine had threatened him at gunpoint when he realized that the man, whom he offered a ride turned out to be a convicted murderer. 

_“I knew he had a gun because I saw it,” Kurt replies with a smiling poise, “and that was enough to convince me, at least in the beginning, that I probably shouldn’t pick a fight with him or criticize any of his movies.”_

Blaine smiles slowly, pride begins to swell in his chest as laugher erupted in the press room on TV, punctuated by more shouted questions. 

_“Mr. Hummel! When Anderson is recaptured, will you press kidnapping charges against him?”_

Blaine watches as Kurt shakes his head with a teasing smile. _“I don’t think I could get a conviction. I mean, if there were women on the jury, they would acquit him in a minute, as soon as they heard he did most of the cooking and cleaning up.”_

The next question makes Blaine clenches his jaw and curses at the reporter for asking Kurt. _“Did he rape you?”_

But his Angel handled it with grace and perfection. Either Sebastian had done a great job of prepping Kurt, or Kurt is just naturally able to respond to a heinous question like this with charm and grace. Blaine thinks it’s the latter. 

Kurt rolls his eyes in amused disbelief. _“Now really, I've just given you a detailed account of what happened during the entire week, and I specifically said that he did not physically abuse me at any time. I certainly couldn’t have said that if he had even attempted to commit such a despicable act.”_

Then another reporter calls out, _“Mr. Hummel, do you want to see Blaine Anderson captured?”_

Kurt turns his face to the direction of the reporter and answers, _“How could anyone possibly want to see a man who was unjustly imprisoned sent back to prison? I don’t know how a jury ever convicted him of murder, but I do know that he is no more capable of that than I am. If he were capable of murder, I would not be standing here right now, because as I explained to you all a few minutes ago, he could have killed me if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He never hurt me the whole time I was with him. What I would like to see happen is for this manhunt to be stopped, while someone reviews his case. Thank you for your time._ ” 

Blaine smiles. Every fiber of his being is vibrating with love for this wonderful, gorgeous, and extraordinary man. He wishes he can pull Kurt into his arms and kisses him to show his gratitude. Even after Blaine had broken his heart, Kurt still went out in public and told the entire world that he believes Blaine is innocent. The press conference he gave, was pretty much a character of reference for Blaine. If after being kidnapped and taken as a hostage, Kurt can still say Blaine is a kind, innocent man, who was wrongfully convicted of murder; then the authorities need to reevaluate the verdict. 

But then again, Blaine doesn’t dare to hope. 

He’s escaped. He got out of the States. No one will find him here in this tiny medieval village. The land he bought came with an olive farm. The region of Italy he’s in is known for producing olive oil. Blaine thinks he can grow olive trees and live as a farmer. Until he needs to change his identity and leave again to another part of the world. But for now, he can be content here. 

Blaine shuts off the TV and picks up the newspaper again. He carefully cuts out Kurt’s picture on the front of the paper. He would need to pick up a picture frame next time he goes into town, so he can frame it. For now, he puts up the picture on the fridge and holds it up with a magnet. He smiles softly as he stares at the picture. He traces the outline of Kurt’s jaw with his finger. 

“ _God_ , I miss you.” 

\-----------------

## New York

Kurt glances over at his father who is drinking his morning decaf coffee and reading the newspaper. It’s been four days since he’s been home. Carole and Finn had flown back to Lima yesterday, but much to Kurt’s dismay, Burt had decided to stay behind with him. It’s not because Kurt doesn’t want to spend time with his father. It’s because he feels it’s unnecessary for his dad to stay with him in New York. But, after what happened, Burt doesn’t want to let his son out of his sight. 

But Kurt is going back to work today. School was reopened yesterday after the Thanksgiving break and he had a meeting with the Principal. After reassuring him repeatedly that he is mentally okay to come back to work, Principal Figgins allowed Kurt to come back to teach his classes, which Kurt is extremely grateful for. 

“Dad, are you sure you’re going to be okay to just sit around at my apartment all day while I’m at school?” Kurt asks his dad. 

“I’m not going to be sitting here all day. I’m coming with you to school.” 

A toast falls from his hand as Kurt’s mouth falls open. “You are _not!_ ” 

“Don’t argue with me, Kurt!” Burt glares back. 

“I am not a _child!_ ” Kurt argues back. “I already have the FBI following me around wherever I go. I don’t need my father doing the same thing.” 

Burt sighs. “You were _kidnapped_ , Kurt! You were gone for a whole week without us having no idea of where you were! You're my _son!_ Forgive me, if I want to do everything I can to protect you.” 

Kurt sighs. “I understand you’re worried, Dad. But that’s why the FBI put their guys outside my apartment, and one of them is going to be following me to school today. You don’t need to come along.” 

Just as Burt opens his mouth to argue, a knock comes at the door. Kurt walks over to open it to find Agent Gilbert standing there. 

“Agent Gilbert.” Kurt says, surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?” 

The agent smiles at him. “I’m taking you to work.” 

Kurt looks at him, surprised. “Oh! I thought you have junior agents you can ask to be my babysitter.” 

“Well, I figured since it is your first day back at work, I’d go with you. Plus, there might be reporters at the school.” 

Kurt sighs with a frown. Agent Gilbert is right. Even after he gave the press conference, reporters really haven’t left him alone. Since the hunt for Blaine is still on going, his name is still in the news. “Fine, come on in.” 

“Dad, Agent Gilbert is going with me to work. So, you don’t need to come.” Kurt tells his father as Burt stands up to shake the agent’s hand. 

“Please, call me Elliot. If we’re going to be spending time together, we should at least be on first name basis.” 

Kurt smiles and Burt narrows his eyes at the agent. “Are you this friendly with other witnesses in all of your cases?” 

“ _Dad!_ ” 

Elliot looks down shyly. “I try to be. Yes.” He then looks at Burt in the eye. “I know we got off on the wrong foot, Mr. Hummel, but we were just doing our job. At the time, from what we were able to gather, Kurt was a person of interest in aiding Anderson’s escape. Now, we know he didn’t help Anderson. I just want to keep your son safe and catch Anderson and put him back behind bars where he belongs.” 

Kurt clenches his jaw and glares at Elliot. “If that is still your goal after my statement about how Blaine is innocent and incapable of murder, then I want nothing to do with you. Just have one of your other agents go with me to work.” 

“Kurt.” Elliot sighs as Kurt shakes his head and walks away. 

“I’m going to be late for work if I don’t leave now.” Kurt says before grabbing his messenger bag and keys. “I’ll see you later, Dad.” With that, he turns around and leaves the apartment. 

“Kurt, wait...” Elliot calls after him. “Bye, Mr. Hummel.” He says to Burt quickly before following Kurt out of the apartment. 

Burt rolls his eyes. “I’m Mr. Hummel to him, but he wants to be on first name basis with Kurt.” He mumbles under his breath as he closes the door behind Elliot. 

\--------------- 

Just as Elliot has predicted, there was press waiting outside the school when Kurt and Elliot arrive. The reporters immediately start shouting questions at Kurt and flashes of light goes off in every direction as Kurt walks really fast to get past through them with Elliot by his side. Even though he’s mad at the agent, Kurt lets him put his arms around him to protect him from the reporters and escorts him inside the school. 

As soon as he’s safely inside the walls of his classroom, he turns to Elliot. “You can go now. Class is going to start soon and my kids like to arrive early. I don’t want you here when they do. I don’t want to terrify them.” 

Elliot looks at him, a bit hurt by what Kurt said. “You think I would terrify the children? I’m an FBI Agent, Kurt. I serve and protect. I put bad people behind bars. Unlike the man you are clearly in love with, who is a convicted murderer. A criminal who belongs in prison.” 

Anger flashes across Kurt’s face and he glares at Elliot. “You know what, Agent Gilbert? I think you guys are hell bent on finding Blaine because you knew you fucked up. You couldn’t find the real killer five years ago, and you sent an innocent man to prison for a crime he didn’t commit. Now, you don’t want to admit you made a mistake.” 

“The jury found him guilty, Kurt. Not the FBI.” 

“Well, you didn’t do a good job solving the case, did you? Otherwise, Blaine wouldn’t even be on trial.” 

Elliot stares at him with pity. “Don’t you think it’s possible that he’s brainwashed you?” 

Kurt snorts. “Even after what I told you about how he tried to save my life, by risking his; you still asked me this question.” 

“I’m an FBI Agent, Kurt. We are trained to see things as they are. We don’t let emotions get in the way of our intellect. We make educated guesses to follow the clues when solving a case.” 

“Then, be a damn great FBI Agent and find the real killer! I’ve done some research about the case and I have a lawyer friend, who has also found new evidence. He sent a petition to the court to get this case reopened. Will you meet with us and let us present these new evidences to you?” 

Elliot narrows his eyes. “Your lawyer friend, Sebastian Smythe?” Kurt nods. “Who is also one of three people who went on the stand during the trial and told the jury that Anderson was innocent.” 

“Yes.” 

Elliot sighs. “He already sent a petition to reopen the case?” 

“Yes, once it is approved, you need to call off the hunt on Blaine. And start searching for the real killer.” 

“Alright. I’ll have to get Agent Sylvester involved as well. She’s my partner and she’s also in charge of this case.” 

“Fine.” Kurt looks at the time. His kids will be arriving soon. “Tomorrow evening? I’ll have to check with Sebastian to see if he’s available.” 

“Sure.” 

Kurt nods. “Now, can you please leave? The kids are gonna be here soon.” 

Elliot sighs. “I’ll be back once the school gets out.” with that, he walks out of Kurt’s classroom wondering how Blaine Anderson could charm his way into the heart of someone as good and kind as Kurt Hummel. 

\----------------

## Italy

Blaine scowls as he watches the news. Ever since watching Kurt’s press conference, he can’t seem to stop himself from watching the American news channels in hopes of getting a glimpse of Kurt. He hates that Kurt is still being followed by the press and his name is still in the media, but he can’t help but smiles whenever he sees Kurt on TV during a news coverage. 

But not today. 

Blaine is not smiling. He is scowling and he is seething with jealousy as he sees a man, probably a _fed_ from the way he dresses, wrapped his arm around _his_ Angel protectively to get through a group of reporters at the school Kurt teaches at. 

He had told Kurt to move on, and forget about him. Which is what Kurt must do, but it still doesn’t make it hurt any less. Especially when he’s dying here without him. Blaine knew that he would be alone once he gets to Italy, but he never thought he would feel this _lonely!_ His heart aches with the kind of sorrow he’s never experienced before. He doesn’t have an appetite. Every morning, he wakes up and is hit with extreme loneliness and longing for Kurt, that he has no motivation to do anything. At night, he goes to bed _aching_ to be with Kurt, to hold him in his arms and bury himself deep inside Kurt’s sweetness. 

Sometimes, he gets so angry, he wishes he had never met Kurt. Then, immediately he regrets even thinking it because where would he be now without those beautiful days they shared together falling in love. 

He keeps replaying all the sweet memories of their week together at the cabin in Stowe. Sometimes, it’s all he could do to find strength to get out of bed. He closes his eyes and sees Kurt’s beautiful smiling face, and he finds courage within himself to get up and keep himself busy in the farm, tending to his olive trees. God knows he has more than enough money to live without having to work, but working in the farm keeps him busy. It keeps his mind from completely going insane because he’s missing Kurt so much. 

Now, as he sits alone in his small cottage, drinking beer and staring at images of Kurt in the arms of another man, he feels so much rage and anger inside him that he’s not thinking clearly, or _at all_ when he grabs his phone and begins to dial Kurt’s cell phone number that he had memorized by heart. 

Anger has never led him to make smart choices. 

\---------------

## New York

Kurt sits next to his dad on the couch as he grades the homework assignments from his students while Burt watches a basketball game on TV. The night before, he and Sebastian had met with Agent Sylvester and Agent Gilbert until almost midnight. They went over every detail of new evidences that Sebastian had found regarding the security camera firmware, how they think Josh was with Mike that night instead of being at the bar with his dad. How the Roosevelt is owned by Josh’s mother, to which Agent Sylvester responded with, _“We already know this. Please don’t bore us and waste our time with information we already know._ ” 

But, Agent Gilbert seemed to be taking it seriously as he recorded their conversation as well as jotting down notes in his note pad. So, Kurt feels hopeful. Sebastian had also told them about David Lin, the former manager at the Roosevelt, who now owns an upscale restaurant called, The Dutch. The agents told them they would go meet with him. Since, Sebastian had already filed for motion to reopen Blaine’s case with the court, they just have to wait to hear back from the judge. 

Just as Kurt finishes grading Marissa Farrell’s homework, his cell phone rings. He grabs his phone and sees that it’s from a private caller. His heart begins to pound loudly in his chest as the possibility of who it could be. 

“I’m gonna take this in my room.” Kurt tells his dad, who still seems to be completely lost in the game he’s watching. 

Kurt rushes over to his bedroom and closes the door before answering the call. “Hello?” 

“Are you alone, Kurt?” Comes Blaine’s voice and Kurt sighs in relief as happiness explodes through his body. 

“Yes, I am. _Blaine!_ ” 

“So, you still remember my name?” Blaine knows he’s being stupid and irrational, but he’s upset, jealous, and lonely. 

“Of course, I remember your name. I’m so happy you called. I miss you so much!” 

“Did you miss me when you were walking in the arm of another man?” 

Kurt frowns. “Who?” 

“Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.” Blaine replies bitterly, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“Answer my question, Kurt. Were you missing me, _a criminal_ , when you were being held by another man? A man, who is a law-abiding citizen. An FBI Agent. A hero.” 

Kurt clenches his jaw. How dare Blaine do this? How dare he said hurtful things to Kurt when they said their goodbyes, and called him now out of the blue acting like a jealous boyfriend? 

“First of all, if I remembered correctly, you told me to forget about you and move on with my life. And when I told you I loved you, you told me didn’t love me.” His voice breaks at the last part. “So, you have no _right_ to be acting like a jealous boyfriend right now. Second of all, you are _not_ a criminal. Lastly, yes, I’ve missed you since the moment I drove away from that house, and I’ve been missing you every second of every day. Can you say the same?” 

“Kurt...” 

“Here’s your chance, Blaine. Tell me you don’t miss me. I know that would be a lie because you wouldn’t have called.” Kurt tells him challengingly. 

“I _shouldn’t_ have called. They probably have your phone tapped. _God!_ What was I thinking?” Blaine says, berating himself. 

Kurt panics, worried that he would hang up. “Please, don’t!” He begs. “I’ve missed you so much! Please don’t hang up the phone.” 

“Kurt...” 

“Tell me you don’t miss me.” 

“Of course, I missed you Angel... you consume my every thought.” Blaine confesses painfully. 

Kurt squeezes the phone in his hand and closes his eyes with a smile. Hearing Blaine call him that term of endearment makes his stomach flutter with butterflies. “I’m dying here without you, too. I love you so much!” 

Kurt hears him draw a ragged breath and his voice drops to a tortured plea. “Don’t... don’t do this to me.” 

"I can’t stop.” Kurt continues. “I can’t stop loving you.” 

“Kurt...” 

“I want to see you. Please... let me come to you. I can’t wait another day. I don’t want to spend another day without you.” Kurt begs because all he’s been wanting to do since he left Stowe was to be with Blaine again. 

“You’re killing me.” 

“Tell me you don’t love me.” Kurt challenges, because he knows now. Blaine does love him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have sent Sebastian that first day when he first arrived home. He wouldn’t have called him now sounding like a jealous boyfriend. 

“God, that’s not...” 

“Save your prayers for later sweetheart.” Kurt replies with a soft smile. “You’re going to wear your knees out when we’re back together again as it is. Praying I let you get some sleep at night for a change because I won’t want to stop making love to you.” 

“Oh, Kurt... don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” 

Blaine draws a long, labored breath and is quiet for so long that Kurt thinks he isn’t going to reply, and when he finally answers, the words sound as if they are being wrenched from his chest. “Don’t... _ever_ stop loving me. Because I am _crazy_ about you. I am so, crazily, undeniably, and irrevocably in love with you.” 

Kurt’s heart slams against his ribcage and he smiles so wide, he has to bite his lip from letting out a happy squeal. “Then, let me come to you, and I promise I won’t ever stop loving you. Just tell me how to get to you and what ring size you wear.” 

Blaine closes his eyes and smiles. “Are we talking marriage here?” 

“I am.” 

Blaine chuckles. “I should have known you would insist on that.” Kurt loves fairy tales and happily ever afters. Of course, he would want marriage. 

“Don’t you want to marry me?” Kurt asks him teasingly. 

Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe he’s just finally letting his heart do the talking now for first time in forever. Whatever it may be, he answers honestly. Although he tries to sound disgruntle, he fails when he answers truthfully. “Desperately.” 

“Then, tell me how I can get to you.” 

There is another torturous pause that strings Kurt’s nerves to the breaking point, and then Blaine begins speaking, and Kurt forgets everything but his words and the incredible feeling of elation sweeping through him as he speaks. “I’ll have to make some arrangements here first and call you back with details. Kurt... you do know that when you come to me, you would be leaving your family and your friends without being able to say goodbye. You would never see them again.” 

Kurt wants to say, he will because Blaine will be exonerated soon. Sebastian is working on it. The FBI agents are looking into new evidences. But he knows Blaine still doesn’t have hope that he would ever be free. 

“I know.” Kurt nods. “I’ll leave them letters that they can find after I’m gone. I’ll explain and make them understand why I’m joining you in exile.” Kurt smiles. “You’re my Prince Charming, Blaine. I know you said you’re not one, but to me, you are. I’ve been looking for you forever. Now that I’ve found you, I can’t let you go. I won’t. I’m never saying goodbye to you.” 

“Angel...” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” 

Kurt’s eyes well with happy tears as he hears the words he so desperately wanted to hear from Blaine, for the second time tonight. 

“Okay...” Blaine sighs. “I should go. I probably shouldn’t have called you on your cell phone, but I was desperate. I saw you with _him_ on TV and I got...” 

“Jealous?” 

Blaine groans. “Yes.” 

Kurt giggles. “You have no reason to feel jealous, sweetheart. You’re the only man for me.” 

“You’re the only man for me too.” 

Kurt leans back on the bed and closes his eyes with a smile. “When can I come see you?” 

“I’ll get back to you in a few days with details once I worked everything out. Probably not going to call your cell phone. This was stupid of me. They could be tapping your phone. I’ll figure out a way to communicate with you again, either through someone or a letter in the mail. I gotta go now.” 

“Wait.” Kurt stalls, not wanting to hang up the phone yet. “Will you think of me as you go to bed tonight?” 

“Of course. As I do every night, darling.” Blaine promises. 

“I love you. Fearlessly and forever.” 

Blaine gasps softly before he replies, “I love you, too. Until next time.” 

“Until next time.” Kurt says as the call disconnects. He clutches the phone close to his chest and smiles. 

\---------------- 

Across the river, at the FBI headquarters in New York City, Agent Sylvester and Agent Gilbert look at each other with triumphant smiles. 

“He’s in Italy.” Agent Gilbert states. 

Agent Sylvester looks at her computer screen that shows the call tracing back to the exact location of where it was being made from. “In a tiny town called, Amelia.” 

“We got him.” Agent Gilbert says, almost as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“Love makes you do stupid things, Gilbert. Let this be a lesson to you. Don’t ever fall in love. Love made people lose wars. Love just made Anderson got himself back in prison.” Agent Sylvester starts gathering her things around the conference room table. “Get the team together. We're going to Amelia, Italy. _Now!_ ” 

\----------------- 

Kurt wakes up early the next morning to his cell phone blaring loudly. He blindly reaches for it and answers with a sleepy, “Hello?” 

“ _Kurt! What the hell did you do?_ ” Sebastian’s voice comes through the phone. 

“What? Sebastian?” Kurt rubs his eyes and tries to sit up. 

“Blaine just got captured!” Sebastian tells him angrily. 

Kurt’s heart suddenly drops to the bottom of his stomach. “ _What?_

“Turn on the TV right now.” 

Kurt scrambles out of bed and rushes out to the living room to turn the TV on. He immediately turns to CNN and the headline screams at him as the news anchor reports. 

**Breaking News: Convicted murderer, Blaine Anderson captured!**

Kurt lets out a gasp as he puts his fingers to his lips. 

_If you are just joining us now, moments ago authorities have found and captured convicted murderer, Blaine Anderson, in a small town of Amelia, in Italy. Anderson escaped from prison in Attica, New York three weeks ago. Let’s go to our field reporter on site, who is with the FBI Agent, in charge of the operation of finding Anderson and capturing him._

The footage cuts to a reporter who is standing with Agent Sylvester. Kurt feels his blood boils with anger. 

_"I’m here with Agent Sue Sylvester, who is in charge of the Anderson case and head of the operation task force that captured him. Tell me, Agent, how did you find out where Anderson was hiding?"_

Agent Sylvester looks smugly at the camera before she speaks. 

_"We’ve been following this case very closely, but Anderson was smart. He was able to escape from prison and leave the country to hide out in this tiny town. But obviously, he wasn’t as smart as we thought. He contacted Kurt Hummel, the man he took as a hostage when he was hiding out before leaving the country. We knew Anderson might try to communicate with him, and we were right. Hummel let us straight to where Anderson was hiding."_

She then turns to look straight at the camera. 

_"So, thank you, Porcelain for your cooperation. You just did great service to this country by putting a criminal back behind bars where he belongs."_

She then winks at the camera and the footage cuts to show Blaine in handcuffs, looking down as to hide his face from the cameras. 

“ **NO!** ” Kurt screams as he throws his TV remote across the room. 

His father walks out of the tiny office, he’s using as a bedroom, and rushes over to him. “Kurt, what’s going on?” 

Kurt breaks down in sobs. “They found him. They caught him and it’s all my fault.” 

Burt wraps his arms tightly around his son as Kurt continues to sob. “It’s all my fault.” 

The image of Blaine with his long hair and beard, looking down at the ground as he walks in handcuffs with the authorities, is something Kurt will never be able to unsee. 

_What had he done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.  
> You probably want to kill me now.  
> The good news is that I finished writing this story, so I will be posting twice a week now. The next chapter will be up on Thursday, so you won't have to wait long to find out what happens next.  
> Thank you so much for your response to the last chapter. Some of you guys were concerned that Kurt is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. I didn't write it that way, but it came out that way. He is just in love and love makes you do irrational things, as you saw in this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you all so much for leaving comments and reading this story.  
> See you Thursday!


	15. The Truth

It’s a cold December morning in New York. The gloomy miserable weather reflects Sebastian’s mood as he finishes tying his tie as he walks out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Evan, his brand-new fiancé, smiles and hands him a to-go coffee tumbler. They had gotten engaged two days ago. 

Evan leans forward to kiss him before he tells him, “You have a visitor.” 

Sebastian frowns. Who would be visiting this early in the morning? “Who?” 

Evan cocks his head towards the living room. Sebastian smiles at him. “Thanks, babe.” 

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Have a good day. Love you!” Evan says before walking down the hallway to the bathroom. 

“Love you, too!” Sebastian calls back before he walks out of the kitchen into the living room to find Kurt sitting on the couch. He should have known. 

“Kurt.” 

Kurt immediately looks up and stands. “Sebastian, hi. I’m sorry to be dropping by like this so early, but I’m worried about Blaine, and I know you are going to go see him today. According to the news, they got him back at the prison in Attica.” 

Kurt rambles as Sebastain takes a sip of his coffee and looks at him unimpressed. 

Kurt sighs. “I know what you must be thinking after what Agent Sylvester said in the news, but I had _nothing_ to do with Blaine’s capture.” 

“So, your phone call didn’t lead the FBI straight to where Blaine’s been hiding?” Sebastian raises his eyebrow.” 

“Yes, but... _he_ called me, Seb! What was I supposed to do? Hang up on him?” Kurt retorts. “All I’ve been wanting since I left that house in Stowe was to hear his voice again and to be able to talk to him again. How was I supposed to know that the FBI had my phone tapped?” 

Sebastian shakes his head and scoffs. “Of course, they did! You should have known better. You should have told him to hang up before the call went on long enough for the trace to be completed.” 

Kurt feels tears begin to well in his eyes. He knows Sebastian is right. He should have been smarter. He shouldn’t have let the phone call went on as long as it did. Blaine tried to hang up multiple times during their conversation, but he begged him not to. He had missed Blaine so much, and Blaine had finally said the words to him that he desperately wanted to hear. 

“He told me he loved me.” Kurt says and Sebastian stops, completely surprised by it. Kurt lifts his chin up and continues. “And when I told him I wanted to join him in exile and asked if he wants to marry me, he said yes.” 

Sebastian’s eyes widen. “You proposed to Blaine over the phone, and he said, yes?” 

Kurt sighs. “It was very casual and not at all formal, but essentially, yes.” He then looks at Sebatian in the eye. “So, you tell me how you think I could possibly hang up on him when he was telling me all of that. Honestly, the FBI was the last thing on my mind at the time.” Kurt wipes a tear that rolls down his cheek. 

Sebastian sighs and looks at Kurt sympathetically. He understands now, and he had completely underestimated the magnitude of Blaine’s feelings for Kurt. He had been wrong. He never thought Blaine Anderson would ever fall in love, let alone doing so in such short amount of time. 

“I get it, okay? I’m sorry I blamed you. I’m always going to protect Blaine. The feds have been after his blood since he escaped. It’s like an ego thing. They are trying to protect their image. Especially after you gave a press conference stating that they got the wrong guy and that an innocent man was sent to prison. It doesn’t make them look good.” 

“Can I go with you to see him?” 

“Not today, Kurt.” Sebastian replies softly. “He’s not allowed any visitors. I can see him because I'm his lawyer.” 

Kurt nods. “Will you please tell him that I love him and that I’m thinking of him?” 

Sebastian smiles softly. “Sure. Anyway, I have some good news to tell him. I’ll share with you first. The Judge approved his case to be reopened after examining the new evidence I submitted.” 

Kurt smiles genuinely for the first time since Blaine’s capture. “That’s amazing!” 

“Yeah, and it’s going to happen very quickly. As early as next Monday. I took leave of absence from my firm to take on this case.” 

Kurt feels so much gratitude towards this man, who loves Blaine like a brother and who is doing everything he can to help him. “I really want to give you a hug right now.” 

Sebastain chuckles and stands up to open his arms. Kurt stands up and hug him. “Well, I should get going, and see our guy.” 

Kurt nods when they pull away. “Are you going to get David Lin to testify?” 

“Yes, I’m getting the subpoenas sent out this afternoon, after I visit Blaine. Not just David Lin, Josh Miller, as well as other hotel staff, who told the court five years ago that they saw Josh at the bar that night.” 

“I wish there is something I can do to help. You are doing so much already.” Kurt says desperately. 

Sebatian chuckles. “I’m a lawyer, Kurt. It’s my job. You just sit tight and don’t talk to any press. I have everything under control. I’m going to prove Blaine is innocent. We just need to make sure that witnesses tell the truth and not lie under oath like they did last time. Especially, David Lin.” 

Kurt nods as Sebastian begins to gather his keys and briefcase. “I should get to school.” 

“I’ll walk you out.” 

After saying goodbye to Sebastian, Kurt gets on a subway to head to school. He keeps thinking about what Sebatian has said about the witnesses telling the truth. The key person is David Lin. The night manager at Roosevelt Hotel, who was on duty the night of the murder. If he come forward and tell the truth, it will prove Blaine’s innocence. He needs to talk to David Lin. To beg him to tell the truth. He can’t just sit back and not do anything. 

He’s going to The Dutch after school today to go talk to David. He needs to convince him to tell the truth. 

He needs to do something to help Blaine. 

\----------------------

## May 30th, 2015

Mike lets out a sigh of relief after Will got Blaine into his room and the audience of nosy hotel guests have left. He hated how things ended between him and Blaine, but he’s also glad they ended. He loved Blaine, but he also knows that Blaine never loved him. He had been lonely for a long time now. Even though he was in a relationship, Blaine was never home. He’s always working. If he wasn’t filming a movie, he’s doing some charity event for many of the organizations he was supporting. Or he’s working on a new project with Cooper for their production company. 

Mike tried. He tried to have date nights, where he would come home early from work to make dinner, only for it to be ended up in trash or put away in the fridge because Blaine wouldn’t come home until close to midnight. 

He then met Josh at one of the industry events Blaine took him to. Josh found him sitting alone nursing a glass of vodka, while Blaine talked to some producers or director of some movie about upcoming projects. Josh asked him for a dance and Mike said yes. They spent the whole night talking and dancing. Blaine didn’t even notice. That was a harsh truth Mike had to deal with. The fact that his long-term boyfriend couldn’t care less or didn’t even notice that he spent the whole night dancing and flirting with another man, said a lot about Blaine’s feelings for him. 

He began seeing Josh on a regular basis after that. It wasn’t just sex. Josh took him on dates and made him feel wanted. He treated him like how his boyfriend should have treated him. So, Mike fell in love with Josh. 

“Are you okay?” Josh’s voice brings Mike out of his thoughts. He turns to smile softly at him. 

“Yeah.” He reaches over and holds Josh’s hand. “I’m really okay. Now I don’t have to lie anymore. _We_ don’t have to hide anymore.” 

Josh smiles and pulls him into a kiss. “Come on. Get your stuff. You’re coming to my suite to stay with me.” 

“Isn’t your dad staying with you?” 

“Yes, but I have my own suite at the penthouse. We’ll have our privacy. I promise.” Josh promises and Mike packed up his things. 

Once they get up to the penthouse of the hotel, Josh leads Mike through a large living room. “This is the common area. My parents’ suite is on the right. Mine’s on the left. Come on.” 

“Wow!” Mike says, admiring the grandness of the suite. 

“You know... we never got to finish earlier.” Josh says suggestively as he pulls Mike down onto the bed. 

Mike laughs as he wiggles up to the pillows on the bed. “No, we didn’t.” 

Josh follows him and hovers above him. “Let me hear you scream my name.” 

“Make me.” 

\------------------

##  December, 2020

“State your full name for the record.” 

“Joshua Samuel Miller.” 

“Mr. Miller, can you tell me where you were on the night of May 30th, 2015?” Sebastian asks. 

Josh sighs impatiently. “I’ve already told the lawyers five damn years ago where I was that night. Why are you asking me this again?” 

“Because we found new evidence and the case is now reopened, as you know when we subpoena you to court. And I am not one of the lawyers who questioned you five years ago.” Sebastian tells him authoritatively. “So, please answer the question. Where were you on the night of May 30th, 2015?” 

“I was with my dad at the hotel bar lounge.” 

“From what time to what time?” 

Josh scoffs and rolls his eyes. “It was five years ago. I don’t remember.” 

“Do your best to remember. It was the night, the man you loved got murdered.” Sebastian replies, which earns him a glare from Josh. 

“Probably from 8 to 10 pm.” Josh answers. “Again... it’s been five years. I don’t recall all the details.” 

“Were you with Mike Coleman that evening prior to going to the bar with your father?” 

“No.” 

Sebastian walks closer to the stand. “You’re saying that you weren’t with the man you loved, after he and his boyfriend had a huge confrontation and broke up? You didn’t have to hide your relationship anymore. So, it doesn’t make sense for you _not_ to be with Mike. It would _only_ make sense for you to be with him after Mr. Anderson had told him to leave his room. And you were with him, weren’t you?” 

“Objection! Unnecessary assumption!” Josh’s lawyer cuts in. 

Sebastian turns to the judge. “Your Honor, I’m just simply asking Mr. Miller if he spent any time with his lover, Michael Coleman on the night of May 30th, 2015.” 

The judge bangs his gavel. “Objection overrule.” 

Sebastian smiles. “Thank you, Your Honor.” He then turns back to Josh. “Here’s what I think happened, Mr. Miller. You brought Mr. Coleman back to your room at the penthouse suite after the argument with my client. Then, something happened between you two. Maybe an argument or maybe even an accident that led to Mr. Coleman’s death. You freaked out! You asked your dad for help, and he called the hotel manager on duty that night.” 

Josh has a panic-stricken look on his face as he shifts in his seat and looks over at his lawyer, hoping he could do something to stop Sebastian from continuing. 

“I am going to be calling David Lin, the night manager at Roosevelt hotel on the night of May 30th , 2015, to the stand next, but you and your father, John Miller, bribed Mr. Lin to lie for you, and moved Mr. Coleman’s body down to Mr. Anderson’s room, didn’t you? And then you got other hotel staffs on duty that night to lie and said they saw you at the bar with your father. Didn’t you?” 

“ _Objection! Badgering!_ ” Josh’s lawyer cuts in angrily. 

The judge bangs on the gavel. “Order!” 

“These are ridiculous accusations and I am not going to answer _anything!_ ” Josh spits back at Sebastian. 

Sebastian nods, satisfied because Josh’s none answer had already answered enough for the jury. “No other questions, Mr. Miller.” Sebastian then turns to the judge. “Your Honor, I would like to call my next witness, David Lin to stand.” 

Josh turns white as ghost as he sees David Lin walks up to the stand. David doesn’t look at Josh as he is sworn in by the court official to say the truth and nothing but the truth. 

Sebastian approaches the stand. “Mr. Lin, did you get a phone call from Mr. John Miller or Josh Miller from the penthouse suite at the Roosevelt hotel on the night of May 30th, 2015?” 

David Lin looks at Sebastian in the eye and answers, “Yes.” 

“Can you tell us the reason for that phone call?” 

“John Miller had told me to come up to the penthouse suite because he needed my help urgently.” David answers. 

Sebastian steps closer to the stand. “Can you tell us what Mr. Miller needed you to help with?” 

“ _Don’t!_ ” Josh yells from where he’s sitting next to his lawyer, who glares at him and whispers for him to stop talking. Josh ignores him, and continues to stare at David with fear in his eyes. 

David finally looks at Josh as he answers Sebatian’s question. “He asked me to take down the security cameras inside the hotel.” 

Sebastian nods. “So, you turned off power on all of the security cameras at the Roosevelt hotel that night because John Miller requested you to do it.” 

“Yes.” 

“So, five years ago, you lied in court and said that the security cameras were down because of a firmware update you were doing, which I know is a lie because Compix, the manufacturer of the cameras, did not release a new firmware update on that particular model of cameras that year until June 2nd , which was three days later.” Sebastian asks, studying David Lin carefully. 

David looks down at his hands and thinks back to a week ago when a young man named Kurt Hummel visited him at his restaurant. He had _begged_ for him to tell the truth in court when he was asked to testify. 

_“Do you have children, Mr. Lin?” Kurt asks._

_David nods. “Two boys. 14 and 12.”_

_Kurt smiles. “Imagine it was one of your boys who got wrongfully sent to prison for a crime he didn’t commit. His whole life is over. His reputation and character are completely tarnished. He would never be able to live his life to the fullest. He’ll never be able to find happiness, or love, or have a family of his own. Wouldn’t you want to do **anything** you can to clear his name?” _

_David looks back at the young man with eyes full of sorrow. “I did it for them, you know? For my boys. The money they were offering me was going to make sure that my boys would be able to have a great life. It was going to pay for their college tuitions and for me to start my own business instead of working graveyard shifts as a hotel manager.”_

_Kurt reaches over to touch the older man’s hand for comfort. “I understand why you did it, but your actions had put an innocent man in prison, while the real killer walked around as a free man. Justice needs to be served. Do the right thing, Mr. Lin. Set an example for your boys. Be someone who they can be proud of.”_

David looks up at Sebatian. “You’re under oath now, Mr. Lin.” Sebastian reminds him and he nods. He will speak the truth this time. He hadn’t been able to sleep soundly at night for five years knowing he played a part in pinning a murder on an innocent man. It’s time to make things right. 

“Yes, five years ago, I lied in court and said I took down the security cameras at the hotel that night to do a firmware update.” David replies, feeling a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders immediately. He knows there will be consequences that he will need to face for doing what he did, but at least now, he can live with a good conscience. He can be someone his sons could be proud of. At least he hopes so. 

“ _How dare you!?_ ” Josh Miller yells standing up. “My father will be rolling over in his grave. After what my family has given you! You wouldn’t have your dainty little restaurant if it wasn’t for the money we gave you!” 

People start talking loudly inside the courtroom and Josh’s lawyer is doing his best to keep him from saying anything more, but damage has been done. The judge bangs on the gavel repeatedly. 

“Order!” 

The judge then turns to Josh. “Mr. Miller, you just admitted in court that you and your father had bribed Mr. David Lin to turn off the power on security cameras at the hotel, and have him lie in court to say it was due to a firmware update. Now, why would you need to do that unless you are doing something illegal that you don’t want the cameras to capture. Are you guilty of the murder of Michael Coleman?” 

Blaine sits in his chair staring dumbfounded at Josh as he begins to cry. “It was an accident!” 

Josh’s lawyer sighs and puts his head in his hands. “We were playing around in bed, wrestling. We were both a bit drunk, maybe me more so than Mike. I didn’t know my own strength. I... I ended up covering his face with a pillow and...” Josh begins to sob loudly. 

Blaine sits still as a statue, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He can’t believe this is happening. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. _Will the truth finally come out now? Will he finally going to be free?_

“We had the music on loud and maybe Mike was trying to scream or maybe he tried to tell me to get off, but I was drunk and with the music on loudly, I didn’t hear him. When I realized what I had done, it was too late.” Josh lets out a sob. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.” 

“Josh Miller, you are under arrest for murder of Michael Coleman. The court will reconvene in two weeks for sentencing.” The Judge states before banging on his gavel. He then looks over at Blaine. “Mr. Anderson, you are free to go.” 

Sebastian smiles widely and celebrates with his fist in the air as Blaine continues to sit still, completely in shock. 

“YES!” Sebastian runs over to his friend and pulls him into a hug. Only then, Blaine comes out of his shocked state and hugs his friend back tightly. 

“Thank you!” He tells his friend. “Seb, I...” He pulls back a little to look at his friend with so much gratitude, his eyes well with tears. “I owe you my life.” 

Sebastian pats his friend on the back. “Don’t mention it. Let’s go celebrate!” 

Just then, they are both embraced by Cooper Anderson. “My little brother!” Cooper holds them both tightly. “You’re free!” Blaine laughs, hugging his brother back. 

Blaine never thought this would happen. Even when Sebastian had told him that the case was reopened due to new evidence that he had found. Blaine didn’t dare hope. Now, something he thought it was impossible had actually happen. 

He’s free. 

He’s a free man. 

He can have his life back. 

He can do anything he wants. 

As he’s being hugged by his brother and best friend, he thinks of one person he wants to be holding in his arms. 

_Kurt._

But Blaine quickly dismisses the thought. Kurt had betrayed him. He had led the FBI straight to where he was hiding, which resulted in him being captured. Kurt knowingly let their phone conversation went on long enough for the FBI to trace the call. Because, according to the FBI Agents who caught him, they had told Kurt that they put a tap on his phone in hope of finding out where he is hiding if he were to call Kurt. Kurt should have told him as soon as he picked up the call. He would have found other ways to communicate with him. 

It doesn’t matter now. He’s free. Thanks to the only friend he could ever count on. He’s done giving his heart away and letting someone drop it like trash. He trusted Kurt, and Kurt had betrayed him. He loved Kurt. He had told him he wanted to marry him for God’s sake! 

_What was he thinking?_

_What a joke all this is?_

He let himself be vulnerable and fell in love for the first time in his life, and this is what he gets. So, when he exists the courthouse with Sebastian and Cooper by his side, and a reporter asked him if he was worried about Kurt Hummel charging him with kidnapping, his control snaps. 

He glares at the reporter, knowing full well that cameras are on him, and says in a cold voice, “He can come at me with whatever charges he wants. There’s no way he will win!” 

Then, another reporter yells out, “So, does that mean you aren’t in love with Kurt Hummel?” 

Blaine scoffs. “No. I am definitely _not_ in love with him. Kurt Hummel is nothing more to me than someone I needed to use to get what I wanted at the time. He means nothing to me.” 

He then pushes his way through a swarm of reporters to get to the limo that is waiting for him. Once he gets in the car, he turns to Sebastian. 

“I _never_ want to hear the name, Kurt Hummel, again.” 

Sebastian sighs. “Blaine... I think...” 

“I mean it, Seb. Not a word.” He says with finality before turning to look out the window as the car drives through the busy traffic of Manhattan streets. His whole life laid opened in front of him, with full of possibilities and _freedom_. 

\------------------- 

Across the river in Brooklyn, sitting on his couch, watching the news coverage of Blaine’s trial; Kurt bites his bottom lip to hide his sobs from his father, who is sitting next to him. He knows Blaine is mad, but he never thought he would say a hurtful thing like this publicly on National TV. 

“ _That piece of shit!_ ” Burt says angrily after what they just heard Blaine said about Kurt to the reporters. “I am going to find him and punch the crap out of him!” Burt stands up and begins to pace, completely pissed off. 

“Dad, your heart!” 

“Screw my heart, Kurt!” Burt replies, walking back over to his son. “After what he did? Everything he put you through? How _dare_ he says that in the media and humiliate you like this? I know you said you won’t, but you _should_ charge him for kidnapping! Make him pay for the hell he put you through!” 

Kurt wipes his tears. “I don’t want his money, Dad. I never did. I just wanted him to be free, which he is now. So, I’m glad. I’m happy.” 

He says before walking into his room and closing the door. He can’t let his dad see him break down. His heart is cracked opened and the only person who can put it back together, hates him. The worst part is that, he can’t blame Blaine for hating him. Kurt _should_ have known better. He should have been smarter. 

Now, things are really over between them. It’s funny that Blaine told him when they were in Stowe that they didn’t have a future together because he would always be a fugitive. But Kurt had so much hope then, that against all odds, they could have a future together. 

How ironic is it that, now that Blaine is free and no longer a fugitive, they truly don’t have a future together? 

Because, now, Blaine hates him. 

And there’s nothing Kurt can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the angst, but the truth is finally out and Blaine is a free man.  
> So, I hope you forgive me for the way this chapter ended.  
> Thank you so much for reading the last chapter and leaving comments and kudos.   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
> I love reading your comments.  
> I will be posting the last three chapters of this story next week.  
> See you Tuesday for Chapter 16. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @catcat-85


	16. Angel Of Mine

##  Los Angeles, California

Blaine sits on one of the lounge chairs in his backyard, staring out into the Pacific Ocean. He is surrounded by a pile of scripts Will had sent over a few days ago. Since he’s been exonerated and his name has been cleared, every studio in town is knocking on his door, wanting to produce the first movie that would mark Blaine’s return to Hollywood after he’s been wrongfully sent to prison. They are all offering him $50 Million and he can pick any script he likes. 

Although Blaine is itching to get back to work, it isn’t what is occupying his thoughts. There is only one thing that has been occupying his every thought since he’s been home. Or rather, one person. 

_Kurt_

He had said some harsh things about Kurt in the press once he was exonerated. He was angry and incredibly hurt when he was recaptured. In his rage and anger, he blamed it all on Kurt. But now that, he’s had time to really think about everything, and the fact that his chest won’t stop aching with longing and regret, he sees it clearly now that Kurt wasn’t the only person to be blamed for how he got recaptured and put back in prison. He was just as responsible for it. 

After a couple of beers and jealousy consuming his thoughts, in a momentary lapse of judgement, he had carelessly called up Kurt on his cell phone. Which led the FBI straight to where he was hiding in Amelia, Italy. Because of course, they had put a tap on Kurt’s phone. Blaine knew that, but he was careless; because in that moment, all he wanted was to hear Kurt’s voice and to hear him say that he loved him. 

Everything happened so fast after that. He was put back to prison in Attica; but the next day, Sebastian came to see him and told him that the judge approved the petition to reopen his case based on some new evidence. Sebastian had tried to tell him about how Kurt had been wanting to see him, but Blaine was so hurt, he told Sebastian to never mention the name Kurt Hummel to him ever again. 

He felt betrayed. 

How could Kurt do this to him? 

He could have warned him at least and let him hang up the phone when Blaine wanted to. Instead, Kurt had convinced him to keep talking, and not hang up the phone, allowing the FBI to trace the call. 

His thoughts are interrupted by his brother’s voice calling out his name. 

“There you are!” Cooper Anderson walks out onto the backyard and plops down on a chair next to his brother. He eyes the pile of scripts on a table in front of them and looks over at Blaine, who is leaning back in his chair with sunglasses shielding his eyes from Cooper. 

“Anything good from there?” Cooper asks, tilting his chin at the scripts. 

“About three that has a potential to be good.” Blaine answers before leaning over to grab one of the scripts from top of the pile. “But, this one... it’s a winner.” He hands it to his brother before adding, “with a small change, of course.” 

Cooper takes the script from Blaine and looks down at the title. 

**La La Land**

“A musical?” 

“I’ve always wanted to do theater and I never got the chance to do it before everything happened. This is a good script. It’s got humor, it’s about Hollywood, it’s fun, it’s light-hearted; which is something I need after the _hell_ I went through.” Blaine answers. 

Cooper smiles as he flips through the script and sees Blaine’s notes on the pages. It’s so good to have his little brother back, and sees him passionate about going back to work. As he got to the last few pages of the script, Cooper frowns when he reads Blaine’s notes. He’s read the script three weeks ago when it landed on his desk. He liked it and thought it would be a good movie for Empire, their production company, to produce. 

“You want to change the ending?” 

Blaine leans over to take a sip of his mimosa. “Yes.” 

“Why?” Cooper pauses as he reads. “ _They are not going to end up together?_ ” Cooper asks incredulously. 

“No.” 

“But... this is so sad!” Cooper continues as he reads. “This montage you added... it’s...” He looks up at his brother. “Blaine, you can’t have a movie musical about Hollywood and then not give it a Hollywood ending!” 

“ _That’s exactly why!_ ” Blaine responds, leaning forward. He moves up his sunglasses to rest on top of his head. “It’s a movie musical about Hollywood. None of us gets to have a happy ending in this town, you know that. I want it to be realistic. You can either have love or success. You can’t have both.” 

“Excuse me! I am happily married and have a successful career.” Cooper replies, feeling offended. 

“In _producing!_ ” Blaine corrects his brother. “We both know your true passion lies in acting. You gave up a lot of good roles because you didn’t want to be away from Sara for long periods of time.” 

“You’re right, I did. Because I love her, but also because I started to enjoy doing the business side of this industry and I knew that one of us had to jump in with both feet and head the company. I love being the President and CEO of Empire Productions. I am proud of what we’ve built together. I didn’t give up acting as a sacrifice. I just found a different passion.” 

Blaine puts his sunglasses back on. “Well, not all of us could be as lucky as you.” 

Cooper studies his brother carefully. “Is this about Kurt Hummel?” 

Blaine glares at his brother. “I thought I told everyone that I never want to hear that name again.” 

Cooper rolls his eyes. “Well too bad, little brother. You’re going to hear it. You've been moody and moping around since you got back home a week ago. Maria told me you haven’t left the house this whole time! She also said, you haven’t had any overnight visitors, or any visitors other than Will, for that matter.” 

“Maria gossips too much.” 

“Maria cares about you.” Cooper replies. “As do I.” 

Blaine finishes the last of his mimosa. “I am doing just fine, for your information.” 

Cooper looks unimpressed as he studies his brother’s appearance. Unkempt hair and beard on his face tells Cooper that Blaine is nothing but fine. “Mmm hmmm.” 

“I am!” Blaine defends himself. “I’m free now. My name is cleared. I got my life back. I can do whatever I want.” 

“Except, you haven’t done _anything!_ ” 

“Give me a break, Coop! I just got out of prison. I wanted to just enjoy being _home_ for a few days.” Blaine replies, but he feels a sense of longing as soon as he said the word, _home_. He’s been home, but his house doesn’t feel like home. It’s suddenly too big and too empty. He misses that cozy cabin in the woods. He misses the Angel with blue eyes who could change his mood from angry to joyful with a single word or a smile. 

_He misses Kurt._

But, he isn’t going to admit that to his brother, or to anyone. 

“So, if you’re not going to join me in relaxing on this beautiful January morning, then please leave.” He says flatly before pouring more mimosa into his glass from a pitcher. 

Cooper sighs. “I wish I could, but I got a meeting to get to. How about we do a brothers weekend?” Cooper suggests with a bright smile. “I’ll come over Friday evening. We can go out to dinner... or not. Your choice. We can sit and play video games or watch movies. Just like old times.” 

Blaine forces a smile on his face. “Sure. That sounds good.” 

“Alright.” Cooper gives his brother a hug before leaving for his meeting. 

After his brother left, Blaine removes his t-shirt and dives into the infinity pool. He spends the next half hour swimming laps in his pool to distract himself from thinking of a pair of stunning blue eyes and the man who owns them. 

\------------------- 

“Mr. Blaine, dinner is ready.” Maria tells her employer of eight years, as she stands at the entrance of the music room, where he sits at the piano, playing a sad melody. 

Blaine looks up and smiles gratefully at his housekeeper. “Thank you, Maria. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Also, you have a visitor, so I made up a place for him at the dining table.” 

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat. “Him?” His heart begins to raise as he hopes for a moment that it was Kurt, who came to see him. 

Maria gives him a look that tells him she knows his secret. “It’s Mr. Sebastian.” She says and Blaine visibly deflates a little. “Mr. Blaine... before I leave for the day, I just want to thank you for everything.” 

Blaine cocks his head and stares at her, a little confused. “For what?” 

“For not firing me five years ago when you were wrongfully sent to prison, and keeping me employed.” She answers sincerely. 

Blaine smiles. “Well, you kept my house cleaned and livable while I was away, so thank you.” 

Maria smiles. “You are welcome. We’ve known each other for eight years now, and I care about you like a family.” 

Blaine smiles warmly at her, completely touched. “I feel the same about you.” 

“Good.” Maria nods. “Then, you don’t mind me saying that, I think you need to stop moping around at home and start doing something about finding your happiness.” 

Blaine looks taken back by her blunt statement, but not at all offended by it. He sighs. “It’s not that simple.” 

“I believe it is. You just have to follow your heart.” Maria smiles before turning to leave. 

Blaine stands still, blinking as her words replays in his mind until he hears Sebastian calls out to him. He walks out of the room to search for his friend. 

“Hey Seb!” Blaine greets his friend when he finds him in the kitchen. “I didn’t know you were coming in town.” 

Sebastian leans over to hug him. “Visiting Evan’s family and celebrating our engagement. I figured, I come by to check in on you.” 

“You didn’t need to do that. Where is Evan?” 

“He’s going to dinner with his high school friends. I wanted to come by and spend time with my best friend.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes with a smile. “Did Cooper put you up to this?” 

Sebastian walks over to the dining room to sit down at the table. “He may have messaged me earlier today.” Blaine follows his friend and sits down at the table, that Maria had set up for dinner. “But, in all honesty, I was planning on coming to see you when I’m in town anyway.” Sebastian takes a sip of his French Onion soup. “This is delicious!” 

“Maria is a great cook.” Blaine replies before he too begins to eat. “So, how’s everything going? I’m really happy for you by the way, Evan is a good man.” 

Sebastian smiles. “Evan is a _great_ man. And we are very happy.” 

Blaine smiles, feeling a tad bit jealous of his friend’s love life. 

“Speaking of happiness...” Sebastian continues. “When are you going to stop being mad at Kurt?” 

Blaine’s expression turns cold. “Seb...” 

“You told me never to mention his name, blah blah blah...” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “I don’t care. We are talking about it because there is something you need to know.” 

Blaine shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Well, too bad because you are going to sit there and listen.” When Blaine opens his mouth to try to argue, Sebastian points his fork at him. “You owe me. I proved your innocence and cleared your name.” 

Blaine’s mouth falls open and looks at his friend incredulously. “Are you seriously pulling that card right now?” 

Sebastian shrugs. “It’s for your own good.” 

Blaine sighs and picks up a piece of bread to dunk it into his soup. “Fine.” 

“Those FBI Agents lied to you, Blaine. Kurt had no idea that they had tapped his phone. If he did, he wouldn’t put you at risk knowingly. That’s the truth.” Sebastian tells him, but Blaine doesn’t look convinced. 

“How could you be so sure?” 

“Because if Kurt knowingly let your phone conversation went on long enough for the trace to be completed, so that the feds would find you and put you back in prison, why would he go to David Lin and begged him to tell the truth in court?” 

Blaine snaps his head up to look at Sebastian. “What?” 

“I talked to David after the trial. To thank him for telling the truth.” Sebastian explains. “He told me Kurt Hummel is the one I need to thank because if it wasn’t for him coming to talk to him and making him see that he needed to do the right thing, he wouldn’t have had the courage to tell the truth in court.” 

Blaine sits still as he lets Sebastian’s words wash over him. His heart begins to pound loudly against his chest as he thinks back to all those sweet memories, he cherishes from their time together at the cabin. 

_“Please let me help. I can’t let you hide away forever. I can’t bear the thought of anyone thinking you are capable of murder.”_

_“This is what it feels like to be loved. And you are so loved, Blaine. I love you.”_

_“I’m not giving up on you!”_

_“I love you so much! Just hold on to that, okay?”_

_“You’re my Prince Charming, Blaine. I’ve been looking for you forever._

_“I’m never saying goodbye to you.”_

Of course, Kurt would never intentionally do anything to put him at risk. Kurt loves him. He had told him multiple times. He was ready to leave his perfect life to join him in exile to live as bandits on the run. Because Kurt truly loves him. He’s always known that, but he let his fear and insecurities cloud his judgement. Just because Mike cheated on him, it doesn’t mean that Kurt would ever betray him. 

Kurt had fallen in love with him when he had nothing to offer. All Kurt ever wanted was for him to be exonerated. And his _Angel_ did everything he could to make sure he was freed. That same warmth and sweetness he had felt the entire time they were at the cabin together, begins to take over his body again, wrapping him up in a cozy hug that Blaine wants to snuggle into and never leave the safety cocoon of it. 

“Blaine?” 

Sebastian’s voice pulls him back out of his thoughts. He turns to look at his friend. “I’m an idiot.” 

Sebastian scoffs. “No argument here.” 

Blaine can’t even stop and glare at Sebastian for saying that. He has been an idiot and an ass. “Oh God, I said those awful things to that reporter after the trial.” He put his face in his hands, regret filling up his chest. “Kurt must hate me now.” 

“He’s heartbroken, but he doesn’t hate you.” 

Blaine looks lover at his friend in hope. “You saw him?” 

Sebastian nods. “I went and saw him after talking to David Lin. To thank him for talking to David.” 

“How is he?” 

“He’s putting on a brave face, but I know he’s heartbroken. He thinks you hate him. But he’s happy that you’re free.” 

“I love him.” Blaine confesses. “ _God,_ Seb, I fucked up! I.. I _love_ him.” 

“Then, you better get ready to do some serious groveling and beg him to forgive you for being an ass.” 

“What do I do?” Blaine asks helplessly. He has no idea how to ask Kurt for forgiveness, let alone sweep him off his feet. Romance isn’t something he’s good at. 

Sebastian smirks. “You know... you _can_ fly to New York and go see him. You’re no longer in prison or on the run.” 

Blaine slowly smiles before letting out a chuckle. “Of course! _Yes!_ I can go to New York.” 

“And when you see him, start with apologizing... you know... saying you’re sorry.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes and throws a piece of bread at his friend. “Smart ass!” Sebastian laughs and dodges the bread that was thrown at him. “I know how to apologize!” 

Sebastian puts his hands up in surrender. “Alright! I just... never seen you like this before.” 

“Like what?” 

“In love.” Sebastian answers softly, making Blaine smiles shyly and looks down at his food. “It’s a good look on you.” He says before pouring wine into their glasses. “I want to propose a toast.” 

Blaine picks up his glass. “To what?” 

“To the amazing men we love.” Sebastian answers. “May we all get our happily ever after.” 

Blaine smiles and clinks his glass against Sebastian before taking a sip of wine. He feels like the dark cloud has been lifted over his head, now that he sees things clearly. He now has a purpose. A reason for waking up in the morning. And he can’t wait to fly to New York to see his Angel. 

\--------------------

##  Brooklyn, New York

Kurt power walks down the hallway of Sycamore Elementary School to get back to his classroom. He’s late for his music class. Once again, Principal Figgins had called him in for a meeting to reprimand him for going over his budget for the Valentine’s Day showcase. Kurt wanted more than just cardboard hearts and balloons on stage for his kids to perform. Is that too much to ask for? 

Apparently, it was since Kurt got in trouble for it. After much negotiation and promising to Principal Figgins that Kurt and the kids will do some fund raising to help pay for the amount of money that is over the budget, Kurt was able to leave the meeting. 

Now he is fifteen minutes late to his class. They were supposed to be practicing for songs they want to perform at the showcase. Kurt had assigned his students to choose a love song they want to sing at the showcase. He won’t be able to go through all the kids’ performances today, since he’s running late. And he hopes his kids aren’t running amok in the classroom without supervision. 

But to his surprise, when he arrives at his classroom, all of the kids are sitting in their seats and quietly talking among themselves like good little students. 

“Hey Guys! Sorry I’m late.” Kurt greets his students as he walks into the classroom. “Alright, so...” 

Matty Dawson raises his hand and Kurt stops talking mid-sentence. 

“Yes, Matty?” 

“Mr. Hummel, we were talking while you were in the meeting with Principal Figgins that we want to perform our numbers in the auditorium today.” 

Kurt cocks his head to the side. “We are already running late to start today’s class, guys. Taking a trip down to the auditorium is going to take more time away from us. Let’s just do our performances in class today and when we do our dress rehearsal next week, we can perform in the auditorium.” 

“But we _have_ to go to the auditorium now!” Bailey Carter stresses and Kurt’s suspicion grows as he looks at the eager faces of his students. 

He folds his arms in front of his chest and studies his students. “What’s going on, guys?” 

“We have a surprise for you in the auditorium and it’s very important that we go there now.” Matty insists again. 

Kurt continues to stare at his student unimpressed. “I am not going anywhere until one of you tells me what really is going on.” 

“Blaine Anderson is waiting for you in the auditorium!” Angie Gomez screams before covering her mouth in horror. All her classmates turn to glare at her. 

“You have a big mouth, Angie!” Matty yells at his classmate. “It’s supposed to be a secret!” 

Kurt’s breath hitches in his throat and the kid’s loud voices become white noise to his ears as all he could focus on was what Angie had just blurted out. 

_Blaine Anderson is waiting for you in the auditorium!_

_Blaine is here._

_Blaine is here to see him._

Then all of a sudden, all he wants to do is run to the auditorium to see Blaine. “Matty, you’re in charge of the class until I come back.” 

“No way!” Matty protests. “We’re coming with you.” 

“Yeah! Blaine said we were all invited to see the surprise!” Bailey chimes in. 

“I was only late for 15 minutes, right?” Kurt asks mostly to himself. Because when did Blaine had the time to come into his classroom and infiltrated his entire class? 

“Let’s go, Mr. Hummel!” Angie persists and Kurt rolls his eyes. Even though he’s anxious to see Blaine, he’s still a teacher and he’s responsible for these kids. 

“Alright, if we are all going to the auditorium, let’s line up and buddy up.” Kurt orders his students and they all line up behind him, so they can walk over to the auditorium. 

Kurt’s heart is beating a million beats per second as they enter a dark auditorium. But as soon as they file inside, the lights turn on to reveal the stage that is decorated to look like a winter wonderland complete with fake snow-covered pine trees and a melancholy snowman that looks exactly like the one he and Blaine had made in Stowe. A piano is in the center of the stage and there sits, Blaine, who is staring over at him with a small nervous smile, looking devastatingly handsome in a gray suit with red bowtie. 

Kurt sits down in one of the chairs as Blaine begins to play familiar notes on the piano. He can’t take his eyes away from him as Blaine begins to sing. 

_“When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you   
Something I thought that I would never find”_

Blaine looks over at Kurt before he sings, _“Angel of mine.”_

Kurt’s heart slams against his chest. He never thought he would hear Blaine calls him by that pet name ever again. 

_“I looked at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free   
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine   
Angel of mine.”_

_“How you changed my world, you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow   
You came into my life sent from above   
When I lost all hope you showed me love   
I'm checkin' for you boy, you're right on time   
Angel of mine.” _

All of a sudden, Kurt is being pulled out of his chair by Matty and Bailey as they pull him up to the stage and sits him down next to Blaine on the piano bench. Blaine turns to smile at him before he continues singing the next verse. 

_“Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare   
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind   
Angel of mine.”_

_“What you mean to me, you'll never know  
Deep inside, I need to show.”_

_“You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love   
I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time   
Angel of mine.” _

_“I'll never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new   
Every breath that I take, the love that we make   
I only share it with you.”_

Kurt feels his eyes welling with tears as he listens to Blaine sings one of the most romantic songs to him. The whole thing is so incredibly romantic that he can’t believe it’s happening to him. And Blaine has such a beautiful singing voice, that he thinks he should sing more often. Is there really anything this man can’t do? 

_“When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you _

_Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine _

_You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love   
I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time   
Angel of mine   
How you changed my world, you'll never know   
I'm different now, you helped me grow   
I looked at you, lookin' at me   
Now I know why they say the best things are free   
Checkin' for you, boy you're right on time   
Angel of mine._

Blaine finishes the song and the kids clap from their seats as they cheer. Kurt claps his hands along with them and watches with his heart full with love for the man sitting next to him, who is looking over at his students with a bright smile. 

Then, Blaine turns turn him and holds both of his hands. “Hi Angel.” 

Kurt lets out a wet chuckle. “Hi.” 

“I am so sorry.” Blaine begins, looking remorseful and sad. “I was an ass and there’s no excuse for what I said to that reporter. I shouldn’t have believed those agents. I should have known that you would never do anything to betray my trust. I should have never doubted you. I am so sorry, Kurt. Will you please forgive me?” 

Kurt bites his bottom lip as tears fall down his cheek. Of course, he would forgive him. He nods. “Yeah...” 

Blaine smiles brightly and he reaches up to cup Kurt’s jaw. “And I want to say thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For what you said to David Lin.” Blaine answers. “Seb told me what you did and if it wasn’t for you, David could have still lied in court again.” 

Kurt shrugs slightly. “All I did was to make him see that he needed to do the right thing. And I’m glad he did.” 

“You are the most remarkable man I have ever met.” Blaine says, tenderly brushing his thumb against Kurt’s soft skin. “I am so in love with you.” 

“Kiss him already!” Matty yells from the seats, making both Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing. 

“I guess I should kiss you.” Blaine says, his eyes already dropping to Kurt’s lips. 

“Yes please.” Kurt breathes out before Blaine presses his lips to his in a soft kiss that patches up the gaping hole in his heart. 

“I love you, too.” Kurt whispers when they pull away. And the smile that lights up Blaine’s handsome face could light up the entire New York City. 

Maybe now, Blaine can finally have a happy ending he never thought he would have. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Blaine asks in a deep husky voice. 

Kurt feels his temperature rising with the way Blaine is staring at him with his dark eyes burning with desire. All of the passionate moments they’s shared at the cabin flash before his eyes and all he wants to do is to let Blaine take him away and fill up his body with his hard length. But he still has his responsibilities, ten wide-eye 8-year-olds, who are staring at the two of them right now as they giggle. “I still have to teach two more classes.” 

Blaine groans in defeat. “Alright. I should make good on my promises to the AV Club for helping me set up the stage. I also need to stop by Principal’s office to drop off a check.” He says, already pulling back to stand up. 

Kurt immediately pulls him back. “Whoa, excuse me. Did you say, you need to drop off a _check_ to Principal Figgins?” 

“Oh yeah, in order for him to agree on letting me use the auditorium and the help of the AV Club to decorate the stage, I told him I would donate $50,000 to the music and art programs at this school.” 

Kurt’s mouth falls open. “Blaine!” He gasps. “That’s _incredible!_ I can’t believe Figgins called me into his office to yell at me for going over budget for the showcase, when we have the money.” 

Blaine chuckles. “I think it was his way of keeping you occupied for a few minutes while we finished setting up here.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I cannot believe you infiltrated my entire class _and_ convinced the Principal to let you do this. Donation money or not, Figgins is not a very easy guy to please.” 

“Turns out he’s a big fan of Spiderman! I told him I would send him one of the props from the movies.” 

Kurt scoffs. “Unbelievable.” 

“I can be pretty charming sometimes.” 

Kurt stares at him with a fond smile. “You are charming _all the time_ Mr. Anderson.” 

Blaine leans in to kiss him again and tries his best to keep their kisses to PG since there are a group of eight-year old's staring at them. 

“Gross!” One of the kids yells from the seats and they pull away laughing. 

“Okay, go teach your classes. I’ll be waiting for you in the black town car outside once the school lets out.” 

“Okay.” 

“God, I can’t wait to take you home and make love to you.” Blaine whispers and Kurt feels goosebumps all over his body. 

God, he wants that too. It’s been way too long and his body craves Blaine. Then, he remembers one little detail. 

_His father._

“My dad’s home.” Kurt blurts out. 

Blaine looks at him confused. “What?” 

Kurt stares back at him with wide eyes. “My dad... he... uh... he’s been staying with me at my apartment since I got back from Stowe. 

Blaine groans in frustration. “You can’t be serious.” 

“Sorry.” 

Blaine sighs. “It’s fine. I’ll get a hotel suite. Come stay with me?” 

Kurt smiles. “Of course.” He agrees, making Blaine smile happily. “How long are you going to be in town?” 

“A few days... maybe a week until I have to be back in LA for a couple of meetings for the new movie.” 

Kurt’s eyes shine bright with excitement. “Ooh, new movie! You gotta tell me all about it later.” 

“I will tell you everything you want to know tonight _after_ we make love.” Blaine whispers the last part. 

Kurt smirks and stares at him seductively. “Promise?” 

Blaine simply nods his head because he can’t find the words. Kurt is looking at him with those stunning blue eyes of his that can see through to his soul. 

“Okay, I should get the kids back to class. The next period is going to start soon.” Kurt stands up and let go of Blaine’s hand. He walks back over to his students before turning back to Blaine. “Oh, and I want you to meet my dad after school. See you later!” 

He then got his students in line to walk back to his classroom, leaving Blaine rooted in spot with his heart in his stomach. 

Blaine watches as the last of the kids walk out of the auditorium. Kurt’s words keep replaying in his head. 

_I want you to meet my dad._

Kurt wants him to meet his dad. 

Blaine’s never been good with meeting the parents. With Mike, he avoided it as much as possible until he couldn’t anymore. And even then, he didn’t know what to say, so he stayed silent most of the dinner before making an excuse to leave for a business call. Mike had been upset, but Blaine didn’t care. 

This time is different. 

This time, it’s _Kurt_. 

Kurt’s father is a very important person in his life. And if Blaine wants to marry Kurt, which he desperately wants to, he is going to have to meet Burt Hummel and hope to God that he likes him. 

Then, a realization hits him that makes him curse out loud. Burt Hummel most likely, already hates him before they even meet. Blaine had kidnapped his son and took him as hostage. Then, he publicly humiliated Kurt by telling a reporter on national TV that Kurt meant nothing to him than a piece in his chess game. 

Blaine puts his face in his hands and lets out a long sigh. 

What has he gotten himself into? 

\--------

Song credit: Angel of Mine by Monica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are back together!  
> Now, Blaine has to win another battle, Burt Hummel.  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you so much for everyone who read, left comments, and kudos. I really appreciate it.  
> I will be posting chapter 17 and the epilogue on Thursday. We are almost at the end!


	17. Fearlessly And Forever

_“Blaine!”_

_Blaine! Over here!”_

A group of paparazzi surrounds Blaine and Kurt as they walk out of the school to the awaiting town car that Blaine had rented. By the time school was over, word has gotten out that Blaine Anderson is at the Sycamore Elementary School in Brooklyn, New York. 

_“Blaine, are you and Kurt together now?”_ One of the paparazzi calls out. 

_“I thought you hated him for getting you captured!”_ Another one yells out. 

Normally, Blaine would just ignore the comments that paparazzi yells out, but he decides to take this opportunity to make things right. He squeezes Kurt’s hand tightly in his before he looks up and stares straight into one of the cameras that are pointed at him and Kurt. 

“I am going to set the record straight once and for all, so I hope you are all listening. What I said a few weeks ago about my feelings for Kurt were stemmed out of anger and misunderstanding on my part. And I sincerely apologize for that, because it couldn’t be further from the truth. I am absolutely in love with Kurt Hummel and I should have never doubted his love and loyalty to me. Now, if you’ll excuse us...” 

He then pulls Kurt with him as they push their way through the paparazzi to get to the car, where his driver is waiting for them with the door opened. 

Once they are seated in the car, Kurt looks out at the paparazzi, who are still trying to snap pictures of them from outside of the car. “God, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.” Kurt says with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry... they kind of come with the package.” Blaine apologizes with a frown. His life is in a public eye. He lives in a fish bowl, because of what he does for a living. He hopes that Kurt is willing to jump into the fish bowl with him, because he desperately wants to spend the rest of his life with Kurt by his side. 

Kurt turns to face him with a warm smile. “I guess, I’ll have to learn to get used to them then.” 

A slow smile forms on Blaine’s face and he tugs him closer into his arms. “Really?” 

“I love you, Blaine. I want to be with you. And if it means, I’ll have to deal with the paparazzi then, so be it.” 

Blaine brings him into a kiss because he doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have this amazing man to fall in love with him and love him in spite of all of his flaws. And he knows he needs to make changes in himself, so he never hurts Kurt the way he did. 

“I love you so much.” Blaine breathes after they pull apart. “And I promise you, darling, that I would be better at communicating with you and expressing my feelings. I started seeing a therapist for my anger problem. I’m working hard to learn how to manage it. I never want you to ever doubt my love and trust I have for you. It’s hard for me to trust people.” 

Kurt reaches over to cup his face in his hand. “I know.” 

“But I trust you.” Blaine confirms. “And I know that this is something I’ll have to continue to work on every day, but I’m willing to work on it. I’m still a work in progress.” 

“So am I.” Kurt replies. “I promise you that I’ll always be by your side. We’ll get through anything together.” 

Blaine smiles and kisses his forehead. “Together.” 

“Together.” Kurt sighs happily and lays his head on Blaine’s chest as the car drives through the busy streets of New York. 

As they get closer to Kurt’s apartment, Blaine begins to sweat. He rubs his sweaty palms on the fabric of his pants and wills his heart to stop from jumping out of his chest. He’s never been this nervous in his entire life. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks from next to him as he reaches over to hold Blaine’s hand. 

“Yeah.” Blaine lies, putting on a smile that doesn’t reach his anxious eyes. 

Kurt looks at him unimpressed. “You know, I can tell when you’re lying.” Blaine sighs and leans his head back against the headrest. “Tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“I’m nervous about meeting your dad.” Blaine confesses and Kurt would have laughed if he genuinely doesn’t look terrified. 

“Why? My dad is a very nice man.” 

“I’m pretty sure he hates me.” Blaine replies with a frown. 

“He doesn’t _hate_ you. He doesn’t even know you.” 

“I kidnapped his son and said hurtful things about him in the media.” Blaine states flatly. “If I were him, I would have me skinned alive.” 

Kurt bites his lip to stop himself from laughing because in part, he knows Blaine is right to feel concerned. His dad isn’t a fan of Blaine after everything that happened. But he also has no doubt in his heart that once his dad had a chance to get to know Blaine, _the real Blaine_ , he would no doubt love him like a son. 

“Don’t judge me, okay?” Blaine says when he sees an amused look on Kurt’s face. “I’m kind of terrified here.” When Kurt’s face breaks into a smile, Blaine sighs. “Okay fine, you can judge me.” 

“I think it’s adorable.” Kurt muses before he leans in to peck Blaine’s lips softly. “I think _you’re_ adorable!” 

Blaine scoffs, looking disgusted. “I am _not adorable!_ ” 

Kurt giggles with a teasing smile on his lips. 

Blaine looks at him from beneath his long eyelashes. “Do you think your dad would think I’m adorable, too?” 

Kurt bursts out laughing. “I think that once he gets to know you, he is going to love you.” He reaches up to brush a stray curl that falls onto his forehead. “Just like I do.” 

Blaine smiles softly and a sexy smirk appears on his handsome face. “Well, maybe not _exactly_ like you do.” 

Kurt feels that familiar spark of passion burning in his abdomen. The desire to be alone with Blaine and be filled up by him is so strong, he aches for it. But he pushes it down and focus on the task at hand, which is introducing Blaine to his dad. And the car just stops in front of his building. 

He turns to Blaine and grabs his hand. “Come on. You’re gonna be just fine. He’s going to love you.” 

Blaine looks around as they take the elevator up to the 6th floor where Kurt’s apartment is located. “I think you should consider moving to a building with better security. The one that has a doorman.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I love this apartment. And I know it’s not fancy like what you’re used to, but it’s close to work, and the building _is_ secured. Plus, I love the neighborhood.” 

When Blaine opens his mouth to argue, Kurt stops him. “This is what I can afford, and I love it. I used to live in Bushwick. This is a step up.” 

Kurt chuckles at the look of horror on Blaine’s face. “Come on!” 

He pulls Blaine out of the elevator and walks over to his apartment to unlock the door. 

“Dad, I’m home!” Kurt calls out as soon as they walk inside the apartment. 

“Hey, so I was thinking of making that egg souffle thing you like so much...” Burt comes out of the kitchen looking at a recipe book, completely oblivious to their guest. 

“Dad.” 

Burt finally looks up from the recipe book in his hand and stops short. His expression changes as soon as he sees Blaine standing next to Kurt. He begins to scowl when he sees their intertwined hands. Blaine immediately let go of Kurt’s hand and holds it out to Burt. 

“Hi Mr. Hummel. I’m Blaine. It’s nice to meet you.” He politely introduces himself. 

Burt just stares at Blaine, not taking his offered hand until Kurt glares at him. He slowly reaches out to shake Blaine’s hand, but his expression doesn’t change. “I know who you are.” He continues after a pause. “I am surprise that you are here. Didn’t you tell the whole country that my son was nothing more to you than someone you used to get what you wanted?” 

“ _Dad!_ ” Kurt interjects. “Can I speak with you in private?” He then turns to Blaine, who looks like a lost puppy. “Make yourself at home.” 

He then walks into his room, with his dad following after him. 

“Kurt.” Burt begins. “Have you lost your _damn_ mind?” 

“Dad...” Kurt sighs, trying to figure out the best way to make his dad understand. “You’ve always taught me to follow my heart. Well, Blaine is whom my heart wants. I _really_ love him. He makes me feel so safe, and connected, and loved. I don’t think I'm ever going to find someone else who could make me feel that way. He’s the one for me. I know we met under strange circumstances, but as I have told you many times, he never physically hurt me. Yes, what he said to that report broke my heart, but it was a misunderstanding. He apologized and I forgave him. If that makes me reckless then, so be it. I love him with reckless abandon.” 

Burt studies his son carefully with arms folded across his chest. Kurt continues. “He's a good person, Dad. Once you get to know him, you’ll see that he has such a good heart. He’s made mistakes, yes; but who hasn’t? He’s also had a really hard hand thrown at him. Life hasn’t been kind to him. His father disowned him when he was fifteen for being gay.” 

Burt raises his eyebrow, surprised to hear this information. “Then, he was wrongfully convicted for murder and was sent to prison and had the whole world thinking that he was a murderer. He’s allowed to have doubts and trust issues. But he _loves_ me, Dad. He knows he’s made a mistake and he’s apologized. I forgave him. I would really like it if you do, too and try to get to know him.” 

Burt lets out a long sigh. “I guess I better. Since, it doesn’t sound like he’s going to go away anytime soon.” 

Kurt smiles wide and throws his arms around his dad. “Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome. And I trust you, Kurt.” Burt continues. “If you say he’s a good man and worthy of your love then, I’ll do my best to keep an open mind to get to know him.” 

Kurt smiles with teary eyes. “You really are the world’s greatest dad.” 

“I know!” Burt shrugs. “It’s on the mug you got me for Father’s Day years ago.” 

When they walk back into the living room, they find Blaine standing by the kitchen, looking at a wall of picture frames Kurt had put up. 

“How do you feel about Sword Fish for dinner, Blaine?” Burt asks, startling Blaine. 

“Oh! Yes, I like Sword Fish.” He answers looking at Burt as he moves around Kurt’s small kitchen. 

“Good!” Burt says taking the fish out of the fridge. “Come help me in the kitchen, would ya? 

Blaine looks over at Kurt, looking unsure but Kurt smiles encouragingly at him to ease his nerves. 

Who knew that meeting and conversing with the father of the love of his life would be more terrifying than going to prison? 

But to Blaine’s surprise, he begins to relax as they work together in the kitchen to prepare dinner. As their conversation flow from Burt asking about Blaine’s life and interests, Burt Hummel doesn’t seem too scary anymore to Blaine. He finds that they have things in common. They are both avid fans of college football and enjoy the outdoors. When Blaine mentioned he’s always wanted to go camping, Burt invites him to join him and Finn on an annual father/son camping trip they go on every summer. 

“I can’t get Kurt to join us for the life of me! After a few years, I stopped asking him.” Burt says, making Kurt rolls his eyes. 

“Sleeping outside in a tent isn’t something I consider to be _fun_.” Kurt replies. 

Blaine leans over and whispers in his ear, “I’m sure I can change your mind.” 

Kurt feels goosebumps all over his body and his cheeks turn flushed as he stares at Blaine dreamily, completely lost in his brown eyes. 

Burt clears his throat to bring them back to reality. “Stop making eyes at each other and finish dinner.” 

They both look away with matching shy smiles on their lips. Burt studies them carefully. If Blaine can make his son smile like this, with complete happiness in a way that no one else has been able to, then he can learn to forgive the guy for his wrongdoings. 

\--------------------- 

After dinner, Kurt excuses himself to go pack a bag so he can go with Blaine to the hotel. Burt looks at him disapprovingly. 

“You are not packing a bag to go move in with him.” Burt states firmly. 

“ _Dad!_ I am not a child.” Kurt replies, feeling embarrassed that his dad is treating him like a teenager. 

Burt ignores his son and turns to Blaine. “What are your intentions with my son?” 

“ _Dad!_ ” 

Blaine looks over at Kurt to tell him it’s okay. He then looks back at Burt, straight into his eyes as he speaks honestly. “I was actually planning on taking you out to lunch tomorrow and ask you this properly, but since you asked, I will tell you now.” 

Blaine takes a breath. 

“Mr. Hummel, I love your son very much. I never thought I would find real love, and then Kurt came along and changed everything I’ve ever known about how life could be. How life _should_ be. He showed me that _real love_ exists; when he loved me at the lowest point in my life when I had nothing, not even a respectability, to offer. And even though I wish it was under a different circumstance, I will forever be grateful that it was his car I chose to hitchhike that day in Clearfield. This isn’t something casual. Not for me.” 

Blaine then looks over at Kurt and smile. “And I know it’s not for Kurt either.” 

Kurt shakes his head and smiles. Blaine looks back at Burt. 

“I know you don’t trust me, but I’m willing to do everything I can to earn your trust. I’m not going anywhere until Kurt tells me to.” 

Kurt reaches over to hold his hand. “Never.” 

Blaine smiles softly back at him and squeezes his hand. He looks back at Burt. “I want to spend the rest of my life with your son, Mr. Hummel. I want to spend every day of my life loving him and making sure he is happy.” He pauses and studies Burt’s expression to see the man looking almost impressed with his declaration. “You asked me what my intentions are with your son. Well, there it is. I want him to be my husband and I want to be his. I really hope that I have your blessing.” He then glances over at Kurt to see him staring lovingly back at him with tears in his eyes. 

Blaine smiles softly back at Kurt. “I’m sorry, this wasn’t meant to be a proposal. I... I wanted to make it more romantic.” 

Kurt shakes his head. “You coming to New York and surprising me at school, and singing that beautiful song to me, and meeting my dad, and making promises and saying these sweet words... It’s pretty darn romantic to me.” 

“I don’t have a ring yet.” 

Kurt pulls him close to him, unable to spend another second without being in his arms. He doesn’t even care that his father is sitting on the couch, witnessing this whole thing. “I’m sure we have time to go get ourselves the rings.” He leans his forehead against Blaine’s and whispers, “we have forever.” 

“Fearlessly and forever.” Blaine repeats the words that Kurt had said to him on the phone that night, when their future seemed so bleak and he was on the run, hiding from the authorities. 

Kurt closes the gap between them and seal their lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Burt coughs and stands up, breaking them away from the kiss and stare at the man. 

“Alright, I can see that you both really do love each other. And Blaine... I’m looking forward to get to know you better and be part of the family.” Burt says, making Blaine smile as he feels a weight lifted off his shoulders. “I guess I better go pack.” 

Kurt frowns. “Why do you need to pack?” 

“I’m going back to Ohio tomorrow.” Burt tells his son. “You don’t need me anymore. I stayed because I knew you were lonely and you were going through a heartbreak. I was worried you might slip into depression if you’re left alone.” 

Kurt looks down feeling embarrassed and Blaine feels horrible that he had caused such distress in Kurt’s life. He is going to be spending the rest of his life making up to Kurt for the way he treated him. 

“Dad...” 

Burt puts his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I see it kid. I spend one evening with you two and I can see that Blaine makes you happier than I’ve ever seen you. As a parent, that’s all I ever want for you.” 

Kurt smiles with teary eyes before hugging his dad. 

“I’m gonna go check into a hotel and leave you two to spend your last night together.” Blaine tells them. He really wants to spend the night with Kurt, but he can wait one more day. They have the rest of their lives to be together now. 

Kurt looks at him gratefully. “I’ll walk you down.” 

Blaine nods and offers his hand to Burt. “It’s really nice to meet you, Burt and thanks for giving me a chance. I won’t let you down.” 

Instead of taking his hand, Burt pulls him into a hug, surprising Blaine. He hasn’t been hugged by a father figure in such a long time that it startles him. At the same time, he feels warm and safe being hugged by Burt Hummel. “Take care of each other.” 

“I promise.” Blaine replies as they pull away. “I’ll come back in the morning with a car to take you to the airport. Just let me know what time your flight will be.” 

Burt nods. “I’m serious about that camping trip.” 

Blaine beams. “I’ll make sure my schedule is cleared.” He promises before he and Kurt walk out of the apartment. 

As soon as they are inside the elevator, Blaine crushes Kurt into his arms and kisses him soundly. Kurt groans into the kiss and presses his hip into Blaine’s. 

“Did we just get engaged?” Kurt asks when they pull away. 

“Unofficially.” Blaine answers before pecking his lips. “Do you want to go ring shopping tomorrow and make it official?” 

Kurt beams down at him with a blinding smile. “Yes.” He then whispers, “I do.” 

Blaine’s heart slams against his ribcage. He can’t wait to hear Kurt say those two words again at the altar, on their wedding day, when Kurt will become his husband. His family. When Kurt will become _his_ forever. 

And he can’t wait to say those same words back to Kurt, because ever since that day in Clearfield, Pennsylvania; when Kurt had smiled at him and offered to give him a ride, he has been Kurt’s. 

As imperfect as Blaine thinks his life is, with Kurt in it, he thinks they can build a _perfect_ life together. 

Or at least a _perfectly imperfect_ one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... onto the epilogue.


	18. Epilogue

## Ten Months Later

“So, why can’t I take off the blindfold yet?” Kurt asks as he sits in the passenger seat of a white Range Rover Blaine had rented for their honeymoon. 

They had gotten married at Blaine’s house in the Hamptons earlier today surrounded by their family and closest friends. They both wanted to keep their wedding small and intimate and definitely without the press. 

Now, Blaine is whisking his new groom away on their honeymoon. A honeymoon that he had planned meticulously to make sure it is perfect for Kurt. _For them._

“Because if I take it off you, you would know where we’re going and I want it to be a surprise.” Blaine response from the driver’s seat. 

Kurt pouts. “But you put this on me since before we got off the plane and we’ve now been driving for almost an hour... I think...” 

Blaine chuckles. “We’re almost there, don’t worry.” Blaine reassures him as he stops the car, so he can type in the passcode to open the gate. 

“Oooh, we’ve stopped.” Kurt comments before he sniffs. “I smell trees.” 

Blaine laughs softly as he begins to drive inside the property. Gosh, he has the most adorable husband. “Nothing gets past you.” 

After driving for another ten minutes, Blaine stops the car. “Alright, we’re here; but don’t take off the blindfold yet. I’ll come around to get you.” 

Kurt sighs. “Okay.” 

Once Blaine opens the door for him and helps him out of the car, he is hit with a crisp air and cold temperature. “Well, I’m guessing we’re not at a beach.” 

Blaine chuckles. “Very observant.” 

“Can’t I take this off yet, or are you planning on keeping this on me until we get to bed?” 

“Now, _that’s_ an idea.” Blaine replies huskily in his ear, making Kurt shiver. 

They walk a few more steps, and then Blaine unties the silk scarf around Kurt’s head. “Surprise.” 

Kurt opens his eyes slowly to adjust to the light and lets out a gasp when his vision becomes clear and he sees what stands before him. He had never thought he would see this place again; and yet, there it stands in front of him, looking just as magnificent and beautiful as he remembered. 

“We’re staying here?” He turns to ask his new husband excitedly. “We’re in Stowe?” 

Blaine looks at him nervously. “Do you like it?” 

“ _Do I like it?_ are you kidding?” Then, Kurt is jumping into Blaine’s arms and kissing him hard, almost knocking him off balance. 

Blaine laughs into the kiss. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Kurt nuzzles his nose against his. “Take it, Mister.” 

“I figured, this is where we fell in love, so it’s only right to start our lives as husbands here. But if you would rather go somewhere exotic, we’ll do another trip in a few months.” Blaine explains as they walk up to the front door to unlock it. 

Kurt shakes his head. “This is perfect. I love this house.” 

Blaine opens the door and turns to Kurt with a smile. “Well, I’m glad to hear that, sweetheart because I bought it from Sebastian... _for us._ ” 

Kurt’s mouth falls opened. “This is _ours_?” 

Blaine nods. “That week we spent together in this home was some of the happiest days of my life. We shared so many memories in this house and I want to make a million more memories with you here.” 

Kurt reaches over and cups his face tenderly. “How could anyone ever think that you are anything other than the sweetest, kindest, and most romantic man alive?” 

Blaine kisses him before scooping him up in his arms, making Kurt yelp in surprise as he carries him across the threshold. He then kicks the door close. 

“Welcome home, darling.” 

Kurt leans in and kisses his husband, still wrapped up in his arms. “Take me to bed.” He whispers, repeating those same words he had said many months ago, right before they made love for the first time, in this same house. 

Blaine growls low in this throat. “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the end.   
> I hope you all enjoyed this story just as much as I loved writing it.   
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you who have read, left comments and kudos, and subscribed to this story.   
> Writing is my creative outlet and honestly, it is keeping me sane during this pandemic.   
> I will be writing more stories in the future, so I hope you check those out too.  
> Until then, feel free to reread this story or any of my other completed stories that I have posted.  
> Come say hi on tumblr @catcat-85


End file.
